


All Night

by just_peachy



Series: Love Drought [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eating Disorders, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn(ish), pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: Prompto is used to dragging Noctis along with his stupid ideas. But this was not one that he'd ever thought the Prince would agree to.Update: This evolved into something wonderful that I did not originally have in mind but I love it and I hope you do too!





	1. 1 + 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really had a desire to do a slow burn fic because I have never attempted one before. Hopefully all of you enjoy it!

Prompto groaned when he heard the alarm clock awaken him in the morning. However, it was not the only thing that was making his head hurt. His hands roamed down his stomach and felt his stomach growling at him. Prompto thought that if he felt that “pooch” beneath his navel in the morning, he should, at the very least, head for a run. Unfortunately it was there and Prompto yawned and crawled out of bed as best he could. It was 5:32 in the morning and it was not raining (Thank the Gods). 

Prompto made his way over to the bathroom and rummaged through his laundry for the last paid of sweats that did not smell too badly. Once he found them, he brushed his teeth, put on his chocobo shirt he got from Noctis on his birthday and tried to find his old trainers that needed to be replaced. He cleaned his face as best as he could with this acne cream that Noctis gave to him because “I never use that and I never break out.” Prompto was furious at Noctis' stupid and perfect face. How the hell are you a teenager and never break out? Whatever, Prompto learned to never question it and secretly hoped that his best friend would get a nice whopper of an mountain on his forehead. At least then, Prompto could make fun of his best friend's slight misfortune.

With his oatmeal bar in hand, he chewed on it while lacing up the trainers and making sure that the doors were all locked. He chewed quickly and drank some water before locking up and heading out. The Insomnia skyline was barely visible in the approaching dawn. It was beautiful and Prompto enjoyed this time of day the best. It was time for him to prepare for the day. Prompto wished he could use this time to study or to do anything else besides worry about what his body looked like, but he could not do that. Yesterday, he and Noctis ate a large pizza from this wonderful Mom and Pop’s shop near their old middle school. Prompto could not refuse because he could not remember the last time he ate and Noctis kept eying him suspiciously all day. So he ate and ate and ate until he felt like his slacks were going to burst. Noctis finally had a smile on his face afterwards and they played some Justice Monsters 5 near the back of the pizza parlor. Noctis, ever the competitor, won best 2 out of 3 before Prompto ran out of money and they were forced to stop. Prompto felt embarrassed but soon realized that Noctis was cutting into training time with Gladio. It was a good time to stop, but Prompto still felt embarrassed on the walk home.

The soft pat pats on the ground made by his trainers made Prompto aware that he was silly for blaming Noctis on his empty stomach. The Prince was just keeping an eye out for him and while Prompto hated whenever Noctis paid for anything, Prompto did not mind when he did bust out big bucks. In fact, the only time Noctis paid for anything was when if was Prompto’s birthday or when Prompto parents were days away from getting paid. This was usually the last 3 days of the month. Noctis asked one day, about two months into their new run at friendship in high school. Prompto made nothing of Noctis’ questions about his family, but Prompto was willfully obtuse because, how much did Noctis really need to know? Ever since then, however, Noctis did pay for some candy or a soda after school. But this was the only time Prompto accepted his friend's hospitality.

Prompto kept running as these thoughts blurred over each other. He hated being this insecure about their friendship when Noctis had shown him nothing but full support. There was absolutely no reason that Noctis would think any less of him. But, there was doubt and that took the form of the sweatband on his wrist. He started to run faster, unaware of where he was. So he ran faster and faster until Prompto was stuck on a corner where his favorite hangout was located. The Arcade was nice and welcome with it’s huge marquee and countless posters adoring its walls for Prompto to admire this early. 

Before becoming even more grateful for something to take his mind on his overwhelming thoughts and feelings, he noticed a new sign that was not there before. 

COUPLES TAG TEAM COMPETITION!  
WIN THE 1st PRIZE WITH YOUR PARTNER!  
1st PRIZE: UNLIMITED TOKENS FOR A YEAR  
2nd PRIZE: UNLIMITED TOKENS FOR A MONTH  
3rd PRIZE: UNLIMITED TOKENS FOR A DAY  
REGISTER AND GET REKT!

Prompto starred at the sign. He frowned and thought that maybe this was too good to be true. But he also wondered if Noctis would be wiling to do this, with him. Or would Noctis think this was a stupid idea? It probably was. Noctis was practically an unlimited tokens ATM because he is the Goddamn Prince and who cares about unlimited tokens for a year? On the other hand, this meant bragging rights. Prompto knew this much about Noctis and himself in the year since they became best friends: Noctis hated to lose. Prompto pulled out his cell phone from his sweatpants pocket and snapped a quick picture with his camera and sent it to Noctis. It also gave him the shock of his life when Prompto realized, It was 6:30 already! He was going to be late. 

With that, he raced back home, already making mental notes on what could be skipped on the way to school. A shower could not be one of those things, but cleaning the porch could be left for later. Prompto thought of breakfast but he did have the granola bar. Lunch should be enough time to wait until he ate next. 

***

Noctis arrived later than usual. Apparently there was more traffic because of some important person from Altissia visiting. Prompto did not pay any attention to that, nor did the rest of his classmates. Today’s talk of the school day was that arcade contest. People were already disappointed it was a couples’ contest and a few students panicked while trying to ask who was and was not single. Something as simple as being single was not going to stop them, apparently. Prompto wondered how Noctis would react to Prompto’s proposition. But he could not ask him a single thing until Nutrition break.

The Prince showed up about twenty minutes later than usual and sat in his usual seat (right in front of Prompto). Prompt giggled at him while Noctis rolled his eyes at him. Not another word was said until the bell rung for next period. They could not talk then, because Noctis, ever the perfect student, was taking notes. Prompto wanted to ask if Noctis would be willing to do this. With him. Because it was stupid and dumb and they would only live once right? 

“Good morning.”

“Good morning Prompto.”

Prompto bit his lip. “Did you see my text?” He expected Noctis to answer, but Noctis stopped writing his notes. Instead, he turned around slowly and Prompto did not recognize this new expression on his best friend’s face.

“Earth to Noct!” Prompto whined. “Do you need me to beam you up?”

Noctis’ face slowly turned into a smile. “No thanks Scotty.”

Prompto tapped his fingers on his desk. “But did you see my—“

“—I saw it,” Noctis hesitated. “…So are you planning to enter this contest with your secret girlfriend?”

Prompto giggled and titled his head back in his seat. “Well, she is probably busy ignoring me as usual. You know how fake girlfriends are.”

Noctis laughed and eyed Prompto with a… hopeful expression? Maybe that was what that new look on his face was.

“Tell me if this is a horrible idea,” began Prompto. “But I have the best idea for how to win.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Prompto please—“

As Prompto was about to begin this ridiculous, stupid, asinine, absurd and, boy… was his best friend super patient with him—

“Saved by the bell,” Noctis said but he narrowed his eyes at Prompto. This teacher for second period, their history teacher, was boring and had terrible vision. So most students used this time to periodically check their phones and text their friends in other classes. Prompto strategically moved his books so that he would be able to do it.

P: The poster had the worst sans font too, huh Noct?

A pause...

N: Prompto… why? this is the worst idea

P: y tho?

N: cuz, we r not a couple

P: >:

N: u idiot, pay attn in class

P: but let’s say, we fake it til we make it

Noctis’ back sank lower into his seat. He refused to turn around. Prompto swore if Noctis did not go for this, they'd stop and find something else to do with their time.

P: i’d rather spend money on buying camera stuff than tokens. it is called saving money! frugal! a novel concept huh?

Noctis turned around and… his face looked so flushed. Prompto shook his head slightly and grinned before giving his best friend a thumbs up.

That thumbs up, the teacher noticed and stopped the lesson. It was Prompto’s turn to blush now.

“Is something about the history of the fall of Solheim jovial to you Mr. Argentum?” his Teacher asked.

“I—um—“ Prompto sputtered before shrinking into his seat. After the class giggled at his obvious stupidity, Noctis turned around and grinned at Prompto.

N: that’s what u get Blondie 

Prompto starred at his phone and continued to stare outside until he could talk to Noctis during Lunch.

***

They were sitting close to each other occasionally bumping shoulders while Prompto finished up his meal. Noctis was still looking at his phone intently playing King's Knight. Prompto was eating some celery and carrots. They were both on the roof of the school while Noctis said nothing and neither did Prompto. But Prompto was not one to stew in the silence.

“So…” Prompto started.

“So.” Noctis answered.

“How about this,” Prompto started. “Let’s split the prize and if this goes horribly wrong, you can…” Prompto stopped and scratched his head. He had nothing of value to give to Noctis. He thought about it, what could he bargain for this stupid plan?

Noctis stopped playing King’s Knight and looked at his best friend. “So what were you thinking anyways. I am still not sure what you want to do…” Noctis really did sound confused. But Prompto thought it was clear: Pretend to be a couple, kick ass in the tournament, get free tokens and have eternal bragging rights.

He relayed this message to Noctis, whose face got redder and redder by the second. 

“Shouldn’t there be… conditions?”

“Of course!” said Prompto. “It’ll only be for the tournament. We can just pretend that we are better off as friends at the end of the day if anyone asks. And we can just go to the arcade all day without worrying Ignis. Doesn’t he say you spend too much money there anyways?”

Noctis continued to look down at the ground, blushing furiously. “But should we hold hands? How do couples act?”

Prompto laughed and laughed. Noctis was not amused at all.

“Come on Prompto!”

“This is so funny!”

“What are we supposed to do? If I do go along with this stupid plan we have to be convincing!”

Prompto stopped to think. How did couples act? There was another problem to. Prompto felt his face blush too.

“Hey can a prince date other dudes or is that like, a thing that is frowned upon?” Prompto smiled even more when Noctis turned as red as he had ever seen. Prompto’s stomach hurt from laughing at his best friend’s embarrassment. This was so stupid and of course, Noctis would say no. It was a stupid idea, but at least they would laugh it off, just like Prompto’s other stupid ideas. A few months ago, Prompto managed to convince Noctis to tag along with him to the outskirts of another local high school near the wall. That did not go well because they managed to miss the connecting bus back. So Ignis was called and they both got into trouble that day. Prompto stayed up all night worried that Noctis would be forbidden to speak to the Prince again but here they were, once again, pondering another stupid idea.

The bell rang again and Prompto put his arm around Noctis’ shoulders as they walked back to class.

“Noctis come on, unlimited tokens for a year!”

Noctis walked faster which caused Prompto to chase after him giggling in his wake.

***

The day went on without mentioning the arcade contest. Noctis had to go to the palace after school to meet with the officials from Altissia. So he and Noctis could not hang out at the arcade. So Prompto went around snapping photographs of random locations. His stomach hurt but the prospect of finding new places to shot pictures at made up for the bangs of hunger.

Prompto grabbed some items from the grocery store and checked to see what other items he might need for dinner that night. It was his usual routine when Noctis could not hang out with him. He made sure his coupons were not expired and paid slightly less for this week’s worth of groceries. Pleased with himself, he makes his way out of the grocery store and down the street. Prompto knew a shortcut and takes it which leads him back to the arcade from this morning.

He checks the front of the poster with the couples announcement and sees a few names scribbled out already. Prompto is happy to see this but his happiness turns to shock when he sees his name… along with Noctis’….?

What?

Noctis L.C. and Prompto A.

Prompto looked at the poster and blinked once, twice, three times before saying “What?” to himself. A few teens were coming in and out of the arcade and Prompto felt like they were all judging him in that moment. He must have looked so stupid, his face probably looked like a fish and everyone else was having fun except for him. He looked through his pockets while trying to balance his bags of groceries. Finally, Prompto found his phone and eyed it wearily. No texts from Noctis. So he took a picture of the sign-up list and sent it to Noctis.

It surprised him when a moment later, there was a call from Noctis. He never called him right away.

“Hello?”

“‘Sup Blondie.”

“Okay,” Prompto nervously laughed. “What did you do?”

“Well I told Ignis I thought I lost a book at the Arcade so he stopped by. Then I did not find the book, but I did find the sign up list!” Prompto could tell Noctis was very close to laughing.

“W-Wait,” Prompto stammered. “I thought you didn’t want to do this?”

“Well,” Noctis started. “I think as long as we win the tokens we should be fine. Besides, I hate losing.”

Prompto laughed nervously, “Well… obviously.”

“Yup.”

“So,” Prompto began. “Just so we get our stories straight here—“

Noctis laughed at the other end.

“You’re not mad at me?”

“No why would I be? I think this will be,” Noctis paused. Prompto heard chatter in the background. It sounded like Ignis.

“Hang on Prompto—“

“—Okay,” Prompto waited. But his mind was racing. Noctis was going to date him? Well fake-date him. All for some tokens? Well it would be for the contest only. But now Prompto’s idea was having repercussions he thought would never happen. Now, a whole new world of possibilities was in front of him. Prompto thought of what he would do for Noctis once this was all settled and done, but he could not think of what to do for a Prince. Who would do something as stupid as this for him?

“Hey Prompto!” Noctis was on again. “I gotta go, the officials are schmoozing it up and I gotta be there. We can talk more tonight if I have time. But definitely tomorrow at school. Alright?”

“Sure…”

“So,” Noctis said. “Goodnightfakeboyfriend.” Prompto heard a click and it was a while before he realized that he was still in front of the arcade with the stupidest smile on his face, grocery bags in and sure enough, their names were still there. This was... not going to be good.


	2. Flaws and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis begins asking the tough questions...

Noctis was so nervous and it was not because he was in this itchy suit that was to be worn for events like this. He needed to run this idea by someone but his father was busy. He had to find a moment for it. So he eyed the crowd nervously and waved at other dignitaries, like a good prince should. 

Ignis and Gladio were there, but their opinions on this did not matter. He needed to make sure that his Dad understood what this was first. The last thing he wanted was for his father to get the wrong idea. His best friend was not anywhere close to where he was, as far as something like “status” was concerned. Noctis never worried about money or anything else that he would see his classmates struggle with when he went to school. He overheard in the locker rooms about how money would be tight this month, or how one or two of his classmates would have to start looking for work in order to help their parents.

Those facts stuck with him when he first befriended Prompto a year ago. He remembered asking because he had no idea what that was like. It made sense and that is why he took the steps necessary to make sure that Prompto did eat whenever they hang out but it did not help the pangs of guilt that overwhelmed him when he saw how little his best friend ate for their nutrition and lunch breaks. He had offered a long time ago to pay whenever they went out. It was an awkward conversation and Prompto always said no and always refused. Noctis was not willing to lose his only friend outside of the castle for being overbearing. So he waited and when the opportunity was there, he gave Prompto whatever he needed. Even if it was something as small as tokens for Justice Monsters 5.

Noctis kept looking for a moment to talk to his Dad and it was there once he saw an official walk away. He ran-walked and his Dad beamed at him but the smile did not reach his eyes. Noctis suspected that his father already knew he was nervous. 

“Can I talk to you?” Noctis said breathlessly. “I have a bit of a… thing.”

His Dad did not say anything but tilted his head towards one of the great ballroom doors. The both of them waved towards the crowd and made their way to one of the more private rooms down the hallway. Noctis was glad that his Dad did not say a word while they were walking because it gave him time to think. He was beginning to regret his decision. What if his Dad thought that Prompto was a bad influence on him? What would happen then? Would he be forced to switch schools and never see Prompto again? Plus there was the fact that what if his Dad thought he was gay. 

Noctis was not sure he was ready to answer that question either.

“What did you want to talk to me about son?” his Dad began. He was slowly making his way to a chair. Putting his cane against one side of the chair, he looked up at his son. Noctis never felt smaller.

“Well,” Noctis stammered. “I um… This is about my friend from school. The one I told you about.”

“Yes, what about him?”

“The thing is,” Noctis cleared his throat. “I think he has been having money troubles? I don’t know exactly. But he doesn’t really eat? But I always offer to pay but he refuses. At least I think that is what this is about…”

Noctis did not want to open that other can of worms, not in front of his Dad. He’d have to lie until then.

His Dad did not say another word and waited for Noctis to continue. He was listening intently.

“So umm,” Noctis was flubbing over his words. “He mentioned this contest at this arcade we hang out at after school. I know Ignis mentioned to you that I spend too much money there—“

“—You do, my son.”

Noctis paused and cleared his throat again. He felt his face becoming flustered like it did earlier in the day. 

“They are having a contest,” Noctis said slowly. “Unlimited tokens for a year. I think it would be good to enter with Prompto. That way he can use his money to pay for other things.”

“Interesting,” began his father. “Do you know why he does not have enough money?”

“I don’t know?” Noctis answered truthfully. He did know that Prompto’s parents made sure things were fine for their son and that he at least had two uniforms for school. But Prompto always looked like he was starving.

“Maybe we should have better youth programs in Insomnia to figure out why so many teenagers at my school need jobs to support their families.”

His Dad chuckled. “Perhaps… That is a good idea Noct…” 

Noctis took a deep breath. 

“You can participate,” his father began. “If your grades do not falter. We do not need the papers getting wind of a procrastinating Prince.”

Noctis hesitated. “Well, there is one other thing.”

Now his Dad looked even more puzzled. “Are you getting sick, my son?” 

“N-no!” Noctis stammered. He felt himself becoming flustered again. “The thing is, that…. i-it is a…. couples contest.”

Noctis would have given his soul to teleport anywhere in the world but where he was at this moment. His father looked at him incredulously and Noctis could hear a ringing in his ears. It seemed like forever until Noctis spoke again.

“So umm,” Noctis looked away. “If you do not want me to do that, I can tell Prompto no. I just thought it would be something f-fun to do.” Noctis felt like he did today when Prompto looked at him, full of joy at the prospect of entering this contest. He felt sweat forming at the back of his neck and his face growing redder with each second that ticked by. His dad was going to say no.

But he didn’t. “Well, if it is just some harmless contest, I do not see the issue with that.”

“Y-you don’t?”

“Are you dating him—“

“—NO!” Noctis gulped the air. “I-I…umm we are not dating. It’s just pretend so he can win the tokens."

His Dad began to laugh and this is when Noctis felt as though he was missing some cosmic joke that everyone knew except for him. Prompto must have been in on it too. What was so funny?

“My son,” his father began. “If you are being this selfless for a friend, of course I do not mind. I’ll notify the news media to leave you two alone if things get out. I cannot say the same for your classmates.”

“O-Oh…”

“Is that all my son?” His father began to stand up with the aide of the cane. “You know, you scared me there. I thought you had failed a test or crashed your car.”

“Why are you being so okay with all of this?” Noctis began. “Aren’t you afraid I am going to ruin our reputation?”

“Noctis,” his father began. “If this is the worst thing you do in your high school career, then at least I’ll rest soundly each night knowing that my son is worried about the welfare of his fellow man than what his classmates think of him having a boyfriend—“

“—f-fake boyfriend,” Noctis said breathlessly. “So this is really okay with you?” 

“Of course,” his father began walking towards the door. “Is there anything else you want to tell me? We should get back to the party.”

Noctis paused for a moment. He did want to tell his Dad that Prompto was hiding things from him. To be fair, so was he. But he could not let those things come to the surface. He’d have time to figure it out.

“No, thank you for understanding.”

“If you ever need someone to talk to. No matter how busy I get Noctis, I will always have time for you.”

Noctis felt a smile come to his face. A truly genuine one, not one of the fake ones he showed off from the party. He followed his Dad and felt his phone ring. There was a picture of the arcade and he could clearly see their names that he wrote very clearly from earlier in the day.

He decided to give Prompto a call.

***

Noctis was looking up on his phone what to do for a new relationship. There were details such as buying flowers and chocolates. But he did not think any of those things would be good. He instead looked at other things, such as holding hands and spending time together. He watched an obvious couple off on a morning run. Maybe that could be something they could do? But Noctis shot that idea down because there was no way he was going to wake up at 5:30 in the morning to go run with Prompto. Not even if Prompto was his real boyfriend, there was no way.

Noctis told Ignis and Gladio about the arcade tournament and they both laughed and laughed until they realized that he was not kidding. They immediately gave a laundry list as to why this was a terrible idea. It truly was, but his father gave the okay. So what could happen to them then? Noctis even wrote in the notebook telling Luna of this plan. He awaited to hear her tell him about how bad this idea was. But he could not care in the slightest. His Dad gave the okay, and his approval was all that mattered. 

“Now remember Noctis,” Ignis began as the car came slowly to a stop. “You need to make sure that Prompto understands the repercussions this might have on both of your social standings.”

“Iggy,” Noctis whined. “This is not serious. By this time next week, we’ll be back to normal.” 

Ignis was about to say something else but Noctis stepped out of the car and waved to him. Noctis found Prompto already waiting for him but he looked nervous. 

“Good morning,” Noctis said cheerfully.

“G-Good morning,” Prompto could not even look at him in the eye.

Noctis shrugged it off and began to walk alongside him. Prompto looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he looked sick.

“You look like you didn’t get enough sleep,” Noctis began.

“I didn’t.” 

“Why not?” Noctis did not want to sound annoyed. Instead, he put his arm over Prompto’s shoulders and walked with him. He could feel Prompto tense up, but he ignored it for the time being.

“Are we legit fake-dating?” Prompto asked quietly. Noctis felt that same blush from yesterday come back to his face. It looked like Prompto had the same affliction as well.

“Yes….”

“I read online that we should probably hold hands,” Prompto said quietly. His ears were red too.

Noctis swallowed and let his arm fall from Prompto’s shoulders. Instead, he reached for Prompto’s hand and did not even hear the growing whispers from his fellow classmates. Prompto looked like he was going to collapse on the spot but they somehow managed to find their way to homeroom. Before they reached their desks, a one student in the back did a huge wolf whistle while the rest of the class nervously laughed. Noctis eyed his classmate and kept his gaze fixed upon him until their teacher came to class and began the day. Noctis took his notes and focused on making sure that he was paying attention to the teacher. When he took the occasional break, he saw his classmates continue to look at him like they did the first few weeks he had attended school. Everyone’s attention was focused on him and Prompto. 

It stayed like this until Nutrition break. When they made their way to the roof and Prompto’s stomach made it’s usual noises. 

“I am so hungry,” Prompto whined. He had his usual carrots and celery sticks. 

“We can go to that store up the street and get something better for lunch?” offered Noctis.

“Naw,” Prompto beamed. “I think I should be fine.”

Noctis really wanted to have this conversation with him. He had noticed last period during P.E. The boys were hassling Prompto but stopped when Noctis looked at them. He heard their whispers and hoped that they would all keep the more negative comments out of his earshot. Prompto though, looked worse off than usual. Noctis noticed, compared to last year, Prompto was way skinnier now, than when they reintroduced themselves to each other. Prompto was unusually skinny. Noctis started to notice his ribs sticking out more than usual. Despite this, Noctis still thought his best friend was… 

“You have been really spacey lately,” Prompto frowned. “Is something wrong?”

Noctis looked at Prompto. He sighed, “I think you should eat more.”

This reminded him of yesterday. That silence between his Dad and him was awkward. This felt much worse though.

“Noct,” began Prompto. “I told you before, I’m fine.”

Noctis refused to look at him. He instead gave the rest of his snack to Prompto. 

“Noct—“

“Just eat it okay,” Noctis began. “You are starting to look really small…”

Noctis raised his head and really looked at Prompto. The Prince felt so nervous, like he did yesterday. He felt small and if this was going to help Prompto, then he should take every chance possible to help him.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Prompto tried to hide the sadness in his voice with a smile that looked forced.

“I do worry though,” Noctis said. “Especially now that we are dating.”

“Fake dating,” clarified Prompto. Noctis was about to reply back when Prompto began to eat the salami, and crackers and fruits that were in Noctis’ snack.

“I’ll eat if you want me to,” Prompto said in a huff.

Noctis could feel the prickling in the back of his eyes but he looked away. They did not say anything else to each other. Noctis forced himself to stay on his phone and play Kings Knight until he heard the bell ring. They continued going to classes. Noctis felt that they were both very aware of how much everyone was looking at them. But Noctis really didn’t care. After what seemed like forever, the bell rung for lunch.

When that happened, Prompto took him by the hand and lead him outside of the school. They were almost jogging through the halls while more whistles and giggles littered the hallways. The stairwell for the roof was the other way and Prompto deliberately missed it.

“Why aren’t we going on the roof?” Noctis asked. Their classmates began to take pictures now. Noctis forced himself to focus on the back of Prompto’s head instead of getting mad.

“Because you said we should get more things for lunch right?” Prompto smiled back at him. He did not know why, but he felt less worried than before. Prompto looked almost beautiful with the street in front of them and that goofy smile of his. 

No... Prompto did look beautiful and the thought of telling anyone that fact, his father, Ignis, Gladio or Luna terrified him.


	3. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is his own worst enemy.

Prompto felt like the whole week was a blur of laughter and the warm hands of his best friend. They laughed and joked with each other when they could. It was like nothing else mattered. Prompto did not care about the fact that he was not keeping up diligently with his calorie counter or that he had no plans to do his morning or evening runs. He skipped every evening to hang out with Noct as much as possible. All that mattered was that this was the happiest he had ever felt in quite some time. 

Every day after school, they came to play at the arcade and their fellow classmates were hovering around every corner hoping to snap a shot of them. Noctis came up with a plan to play Justice Monsters 5 in the corner so that they were almost next to each other, but there was a giant Dave’s Crow between them. Therefore, their backs were always to the cameras. Not exactly tabloid worthy pictures that their classmates were hoping to sell.

There were plenty of pictures of them holding hands though. But all the pictures they had found online were blurry. Prompto joked with Noctis he should just take the pictures of them together because at least they would be in focus. It did not matter though. Noctis and Prompto were always at a different site every day. Since both of them did not really talk to anyone else at school, no one could predict where they would go. Now however, they wereback to the arcade.

Prompto had managed to score in the top 9 and put in his initials on the machine. He was out of money and getting cross-eyed looking at the screen. He should probably start wearing his glasses again. Noctis, on the other hand, kept running back to the coin exchange machine to get more tokens. They had to practice diligently for the tournament and Prompto was eager to keep up with the his fake boyfriend.

Noctis rushed back and put in more tokens and practicing on the other machine. Prompto could not believe it, even after 4 days. Noct actually went through and wanted to keep up with this stupid plan of his. It was like some bizarre high that he hoped would never end. The owners of the shop were shocked as well. The Prince was competing in their tournament and apparently, he was off the market.

“You know Noct,” Prompto began. “Ever wonder about our place in the universe?”

“Ugh… Don’t do that,” Noctis was still in full concentration-mode. 

“Do what?”

“I am trying to win—“

“—You are being annoying!” Prompt teased.

“Whatever, let me finish.” Noctis huffed.

He was about 1500 points away from the high score so Prompto did not bother him anymore. He just watched his best friend. He had trouble sleeping each night since this arrangement. Prompt even made it a point on day two to change his profile pic to one of him and Noctis, but Noct was not looking at the camera. He was looking down but it was one of Prompto’s favorite pictures. He got a bunch of likes and hearts for that one. But he did not look at the comments. It did not stop there. Prompt turned off all the comments on all social media pages. That was helping his sanity. 

But only just a bit. Prompto still felt so inadequate next to Noct. The prince had no pimples or blackheads on his face, his body was nice (at least from the views Prompt snuck during gym class) and he was the prince! He could not compete. If a supermodel came walking into the arcade at this very moment, Prompto would not even fight for Noct. He’d agree and tell Noct to move onto something better than this. At least then, it would be real.

Prompto knew what he was. He came home to an empty house every night. He occupied his time with photographs and the scenery of Insomnia. The more time that was spent with Noctis and making sure that their time together was filled with as much laughter as possible was the real reason for his lack of sleep. They had to make up for the years they lost by being too timid and shy with one another. It made Prompto worry that Noctis or someone in the palace would find out who he really was. Those thoughts made him feel even more alone when they were together. 

“Aww crap,” Noctis whined. “So close… I wanted to beat that high score ugh.” 

Prompto squinted at the high score. Noctis was only about 400 points off but he still looked pleased with himself. 

“So fake boyfriend,” Noctis teased. 

“Don’t say that so loud!” Prompto said. “They might find out we aren’t legit.”

“Noctis rolled his eyes. “Even if they did, do you think they’d kick me out of the tournament?”

“Don’t be a brat,” Prompto teased. “Besides, what if I get kicked out because of you?”

“You won’t,” Noctis smiled. They both heard Ignis' ringtone. Noctis reached down to answer the buzzing sound coming from his phone.

Prompto looked away and saw other couples practicing. Even these one set of girls from his Art class. They had been a couple since the last year and they looked truly happy together. Prompto smiled at them and looked back at Noctis who was still on the phone chatting with Ignis. He also caught the stares of a few onlookers.

It was odd, because Prompto was more comfortable behind the lens. Now that it was switched, for the first time in his life, everyone looked at him. He was the subject of so many photos that were being taken and he felt like he wanted to disappear. Turning off the comments was a wise decision. He’d never turn them back on, especially after the tournament.

“Hey buddy,” Noctis said as he swiped his phone off. “I have to go off to training soon. But I think we still have enough time to get a snack.”

Prompto frowned a bit, but he began to walk out of the arcade. People were still watching them but he made sure to play the part. He reached back and felt Noct grab his hand. It was weird to not fumble with this, which must have made it so convincing for everyone else.

“My treat,” Noctis teased. “Come on, who can say no to a snack?” Noctis caught up with Prompto as they walked side by side. Their school bags were still over their shoulders but Prompto playfully bumped into Noctis.

Prompto, for once, was bothered by the lack of noises coming from his stomach. He hummed instead, the warmth of Noctis’ hands being better than any snack he could think of. 

“That’s not an answer,” Noctis said suddenly. He stopped walking. Prompto stopped and looked at Noct. Then at his feet. He felt ashamed but he also did not want to talk about this at all. Especially if someone was going to watch them talk about this. He tried to let go of Noctis’ hand but that just made Noctis cling onto him harder.

“I’m just tired,” Prompto said truthfully. “I should get home and sleep it off. Today was kinda of a lot.” Prompto hoped his smile was enough to fool Noctis. And sure enough Noctis let go of his hand.

“Okay then,” Noctis breathed in deeply but smiled at him. “Ignis can give you a ride home you know?”

“Well,” Prompto mused. “Maybe that might be okay.”

“Good,” Noctis tapped Prompto lightly on shoulder and they walked aimlessly down the street. The usual small talk between them started lightly again. Whatever happened before was forgotten and they talked about homework, this new anime Noctis enjoyed watching and this album Prompto was listening to the other night. 

Prompto was scared suddenly. What if this was going to end? Their friendship could be put in jeopardy because of his stupid idea. Could he do anything to stop that from happening?

“There’s Iggy,” Noctis began to flag down the way too expensive black car. It slowed to a stop. Prompto smiled and waved at Iggy before joining Noct in the back seat.

But someone else was also there.

“So this is the boyfriend,” Gladio drawled.

“Fake Boyfriend,” Noct and Prompt echoed. They looked at each other and started laughing. When Prompto stopped, he very clearly saw Ignis rolling his eyes in the rearview mirror. 

“Whatever,” Gladio waved his hand. “Me and Iggy are going to take you two on a little drive.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t take too long your highness,” Ignis said. 

“B-But I got to get home,” Promptis said too quickly. “My parents are going to worry!”

Noctis looked at Prompto. “I thought your parents worked a lot.”

“What kind of work do they do Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“Do you have a good relationship with your parents?” Ignis asked quickly.

“YOU GUYS ARE BEING SO ANNOYING!” Noctis yelled.

“Noct please,” Prompto eyed them all and felt himself have the strongest urge to jump out of the car.

“Just drop him off at his house!” Noctis was getting more heated and it seemed to make Gladio and Ignis laugh even more.

“Yes your majesty,” Ignis grinned. Prompto stuck his tongue out at him when Ignis peaked through the mirror again.

“Do you want to know why am I here?” Gladio asked.

Prompto looked at Noct, who then eyed him. Prompto also wanted to laugh at Noct, he looked cute when he was angry.

“Is that question… directed at me?” Prompto said slowly.

“I have a proposition for you: The Crownsguard had a meeting today. We thought it would be a good idea to invite you to do some… training with us. Now, The Prince says that you are a runner, which is good, at least you… have good stamina—“

Prompto narrowed his eyes at Gladio. Noct cleared his throat but did not look at Prompto.

“—Anyways. I think it would be a good idea for you to train along with Noct. At least then, if anything happens, you’ll be well protected.”

“Well protected from who?” Prompto asked, bewildered by the onsalught of information.

Noct sighed, “Only people close to the royal family are allowed. So I told them,” Noct pointed in the general direction of Gladio and Ignis. “That it might be a good idea to have you be there with me. You can think about it. But I think you should do it with me.”

There was a bit of silence. Prompto tapped his knees a bit. He had an idea, to get Gladio and Ignis less supicious of him.

“Is this,” Prompt felt his lips tug into a smile. “… Is this some really weird… roundabout way to teach me sex ed lessons? Because that's what it sounds like!”

Prompto felt Noct grab at his arm and begin to laugh in a way that he had never heard from him before. Gladio looked like he just swallowed a giant cactuar. Ignis stopped the car and they could hear honking on all sides.

“LOOK AT YOUR FACES!" screamed Noctis.

Prompto allowed himself to laugh and laugh. Noctis began to hiccup and took deep breaths before laughing again. Through his tears, Prompto could see Gladio and Ignis, clearly not amused by the laughter in the back seat. When they finally calmed down, Prompto recognized the houses near the outside of his home. Noct continued to wipe his tears with his uniform. Gladio was still stewing and his eyes were shooting daggers at Prompto.

“Oh come on!” Prompto sighed. “That was so funny. I saw that you wanted to laugh!”

“ARE YOU GOING TO TRAIN WITH US OR NOT?” Gladio yelled.

“SURE” Prompto yelled back. “You can expect more jokes from me later when we train tough guy.” Prompto made sure to wink for an added effect.

Gladio had a light smile on his face which made Prompto happy. Noctis was still laughing softly.

Ignis opened the door and Prompto exited the car, still giggling, and bowed to Ignis. Ignis was having none of it, rolling his eyes at him. A second later, Prompto felt someone kick him in the butt. Prompto spun around and Noctis tried to pull his leg back in the car, grinning up at him. Prompto began bow his head to re-enter the car to tackle Noctis but he couldn’t. Ignis grabbed Prompto’s arm and Prompto practiced his best sad face at the Driver.

“Come on Iggy,” Prompto whined. “He literally kicked my ass.”

“Go home Prompto!” Noctis yelled from inside the car.

“I am home,” Prompto said dramatically. “Good night fake boyfriend. Good night fake boyfriend’s friends.”

“Good night fake boyfriend,” Noctis grinned. Prompto felt his heart swell even more. He couldn’t help grinning back. 

Ignis pushed his glasses up and sighed. Prompto could hear both Gladio and Noctis laughing in the car. 

As they drove off, Prompto felt his heart become lighter and less heavy than it was before. He began to do the usual evening routine, minus the run. He swept the kitchen, washed the dishes and prepared his lunch for tomorrow. Right when he was about to get ready for bed, Noctis texted him.

N: who knew you were so funny?

P: i have always been funny :<

N: well at least they like you

P: I thought Iggy h8ed me

N: no i dont think so, he likes u ^__^

P: since when do u use emojis? O__o

N: O_____O

P: =______=

N: c______c

P: u______u

Noctis stopped for a minute, which gave Prompto the chance to brush his teeth. Then he heard a familiar ping.

N: i just dropped the phone on my face X____X

P: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

N: shut up

P: go to sleep

N: i will

P: good night then

N: good night 

Prompto waited for anymore chimes from his phone but he didn’t hear anything for the rest of the night. When Prompto was researching how to date someone, many articles stated that Partners might try and continue talking on the phone as a game. But Prompto knew that when Noctis said he was going to sleep, he was going to sleep.

He on the other hand, kept thinking of how he was just accepted as if it was not a big deal. But being invited to train was not what Prompto really wanted. Were they just joking with him? He hoped not. Maybe Iggy was convincing some higher up that he was no good. But Prompto knew that his suspicions were right. What if Gladio was mistaken and he could not run as fast as he thought he could? Prompto knew he could not be as good as the other runners he saw in the morning. What if Noctis discovered the truth behind him? That terrible truth he couldn’t even bring himself to think about. If that happened, Prompto felt like all those happy moments from this week would just be nostalgic memories that would never be as good as he experienced them in the here and now.

Each thought compounded on itself. Prompto felt the itch of his wristband and lowered his hands towards his stomach. The “pooch” was there. It felt bigger than usual. With that, Prompt set his alarm at 5:30 instead of 6:30. If Noctis was going to invite him to get even closer, he had to make sure that he would not give anyone a reason to take it all away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I would not update so quickly but that was a lie! I probably won't be able to properly update until the weekend but I hope this holds all of you over by then :D
> 
> Anyways, thank you to everyone that left comments. I would also like everyone to know that the angst is coming. I am just peppering it in now so it is not a shock when it happens ^__^


	4. XO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto's excellent adventure.

There was a small lull in Noctis’ room. There was a twinkle of sunlight seeping through curtains. He remembered vaguely that his alarm would not go off today because it was the weekend and he proceeded to roll over. Noctis did not know how long he fell back asleep but he did hear Prompto’s jingle as he went in and out of consciousness. He finally opened his eyes when it was too loud to ignore. He felt the vibrations coming from the underside of his pillow and reached out until he found the cause.

Noctis winced a bit but there was Prompto’s usual messages. There was a smile to his face that was not usually there this early in the morning. Prompto went on his morning run and there were at least 10 pictures on the home screen. There was some dogs running across a street, an old lady out shopping before the rush and more shots of the Insomnia skyline that Noctis loved the most. He began to unlock the screen and ignored that it was in fact morning, it was almost 11 o’clock.

N: no cats?

P: no ):

N: it’s ok, what r u doing?

P: some chores

N: k

P: r u busy today?

N: naw come over

P: k

Noctis laughed a little. Finally, he got up from his bed but refused to take the comforter off of his head. He squinted and tried to remember if Ignis had left anything for him to eat. Cereal would be just fine but that would not be anywhere near what Ignis would deem as a decent meal. As he got up he saw Luna’s notebook and remembered the night before.

He came home exhausted but happy that at least he would be able to sleep in. Umbra had appeared to him in the living room barking for Noctis. That meant that the notebook was back and Noctis was eager for what was inside. As he sat down and looked through the notebook, he found the page where he wrote to Luna about Prompto’s situation. The next page had her familiar cursive writing.

_Hello Noct!_

_I had to read your last letter twice until I understood what you were trying to do with Prompto. I am glad to hear that he needs you in a time like this. He is going through hard times and you should make sure that you are by his side. Your father sounds as though he approves, so I would not worry about what others would think regarding your decision making skills. Please, let Prompto know how much he means to you._

_With Love,  
Luna_

Noctis remembered reading the letter vaguely but eyed it closer and closer than he did the night before. He wondered what Luna meant. She was usually quite intuitive when it came to the problems he had. Luna was vague with this letter, he thought. Noctis had reasoned that by letting Prompt go along with his tournament idea, he was finding some way to show him that he cared. Right?

He had to find a way to let himself eat the cereal without taking off his blanket burrito. Noctis found a tiny entrance and made sure to not spill any milk on his duvet cover. He heard the familiar pings coming from his phone and inched closer to it. It was Prompto. Ignis had already warned Noctis about letting someone without royal credentials into his apartment but Noctis also had no plans for getting out of his blanket burrito.

He texted Prompto to come up and he waited until his best friend would make an appearance. Usually on the weekends, Noctis was busy with royal affairs (fundraisers, charity events, balls), but he had this weekend off. That meant that they could both practice as much as possible for the tournament. It did make Noctis worry that if they did lose, Prompto’s mood might worsen, so he did want to do his best to win. 

“Good late-morning!” Prompto sang.

Noctis squinted a bit. Prompto always looked weird when they were not covered head to toe in school uniform attire. But this was fine.

“Are you serious?” Prompto began to giggle. “Seriously?”

“Look, I don’t have to be anywhere so I am going to do nothing.”

“Dude,” Prompto laughed. “Should have told me. At least I would have known it was going to be that kind of day.”

Prompto slowly made his way towards the kitchen area where Noctis was sitting. He began to eye the notebook and Noctis finally broke the blanket burrito to shut it before Prompto could see anything. 

“Are those love notes,” Prompto teased. To add insult to injury, Prompto made kissy faces at no one in particular.

Noctis wanted to throw something at him, but he couldn’t. Instead he just stuck his tongue out at Prompto and looked away. The last thing Prompto needed to see was Luna cheerleading for his continued support of Noctis’ ill advised plan to help his best friend. 

“I wanted to do something today,” Prompto changed the subject. He was still giggling. “But if you just want to play video games all day, I am totally up for that.”

“What did you want to do?” Noctis asked nervously.

“There is this zip event near the Citadel,” Prompto said, totally wide eyed. “It looks like so much fun! And I know you can do that warp thing but I can’t.”

Noctis tugged on his duvet some more. 

“Come on Noct,” Prompto whined. “You can always nap when we come back!”

Noctis grumbled but did not fight back when Prompto tugged the duvet off.

“See!” Prompto’s voice became even louder in the apartment, but Noctis still found himself smiling. 

***

“I hate lines, we could be practicing at the arcade.” 

“Things like this should humble you your high—“

“—stop I am trying to be inconspicuous!” Noctis hoped that Prompto would not blow their covers. They both were wearing baseball caps and baggy sweatshirts. So far, no one put two and two together. That last thing Noctis wanted was a great photo of the two of them out in Insomnia. Prompto said that he found a pretty good one of him, but Noctis’ face looked stupid in the picture, which Prompto assumed was why it was not used in a popular internet tabloid. Noctis was not happy to hear that, but he did love Prompto’s laugh afterwards.

Noctis did not hold his hand at first but as they approached the entrance, he reached out to Prompto who held it. He felt nervous, but there were other couples waiting to enter. They just looked like anyone else. Except they were not a couple. There were other gay couples that he saw, and they were much more affectionate than they were. Noctis felt bad and could not admit why.

“Okay we are up next,” Prompto let go of his hand while pushed the button to go up the elevator. Noctis shuffled his way in. There was the couple that entered as well. Noctis knew that they also attended their school. They would be going on the other zip line. He remembered seeing them at the arcade (maybe?), but he couldn’t be sure. Prompto looked like he did not know who they were either. The two girls stared at him and Prompto. 

“You two are great actors,” said one of the girls, eying Noctis specifically. “To pretend to _act_ like your one of us, when I know it's for show—”

“—Alma don’t talk like that—“

“It isn’t an act,” said Noctis dangerously. Both of the girls stared at them. The girl named Alma rolled her eyes at Noctis as she left the elevator. Her girlfriend followed after her. 

“I’m sorry Prince Noctis,” said the girlfriend as she walked away to the other zip line on the left side. They were being led to the pair on the right.

Prompto bit his lip and looked at Noctis. 

“Come on Prompto,” Noctis reached down and grabbed Prompto’s hand.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto sounded worried. “We don’t have to do this. Maybe we should have stayed—“

“—No,” Noctis made his way towards two of the workers who both looked stunned at the sight of him. 

"We're here now, it would be a waste," Noctis tried to smile. 

“I think we should still do this.” Noctis knew he was being vague but could not stand to be truthful in front of all the workers staring at them. Once the workers realized that they still needed to work, they began to put all the safety equipment on them. 

"I guess you are right," Prompto almost sounded sad but Noctis ignored it and the stares. Prompto asked about his camera and the workers stated that if he lost it they were not liable for the damages. 

“I’ll buy you a new one if you lose it,” Noctis grinned.

“Okie dokie,” Prompto said. The harness and helmets were secured. Prompto looked a little bit nervous but kept looking at Noctis with a flushed face. The workers told them on the count of 3, then they would jump off the ledge. Prompto snapped a picture of Noctis, but the Prince would have to check later if he did smile. 

Noctis heard “3” and moved off the platform. This was totally different from warping. Noctis had some trouble at first because he became discombobulated because his center of gravity constantly changed on a moment’s notice. This was slower. He was able to see the way the sun hit the buildings, the massive neon signs that were glittering the city, the Citadel glowing to the west and Prompto laughing and snapping as many pictures that he could. Noctis promised himself he would try and remember this minute down the zip line if he ever forgot how to smile.

Once they reached the other side. Noctis continued to laugh with Prompto.

"You look ridiculous with that helmet," teased Noctis.

"Whatever," Prompto said. "At least now we can both rock helmet hair."

***

“That was so much fun!” Prompto was making his way down the street near Noctis’ apartment. He was taking pictures of anything that caught his eye while Noctis was making sure that he did not see anyone weird coming down the street. It was getting late. After the zip line, they had lunch (Noctis held his tongue to Prompto’s choice of salad) and they went to the arcade to practice a little bit. Noctis never got to take his nap. He was tired.

Prompto wasn’t though. Noctis could never understand how he could have this much energy even after all that they did. 

“Prompto, why don’t I order us a Pizza and then if it gets too late you can crash for the night?” Noctis asked. Prompto immediately stopped walking. He eyed Noctis with a hopeful smile.

“I’ll ask my parents,” Prompto said. He looked like he was waiting for Noctis to bring up what this was.

“Sure,” Noctis replied back. “Umm, we should probably talk. I think we should anyways.”

Prompto did not answer back right away. The smile was gone, and there was fear instead. Noctis looked down at the pavement.

“Yeah we should probably talk Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I already have a whopper for Chapter 5. Stay tuned!


	5. Pray You Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto will always be caught by his Best Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Eating Disorders and/or Body Dysphoria. If you are affected by either of those topics, please proceed with caution. I hope I have treated the topic respectfully, especially since I still struggle with an ED and with body dysphoria.

Prompto stepped inside of the elevator to Noctis’ apartment and did not want to look at him at all. Noct was not saying much either. They both were looking at anywhere but each other. The smell of the pizza box was making Prompto nauseous. There was no way that he was going to eat any of it for dinner. Prompto was trying to formulate a plan to get out of eating it. He began to scroll through his phone to try and found his calorie counter app. It said that there was about 285 calories in the crust of a single slice. So maybe if he nibbled on that slowly, it would still be eating the pizza? Prompto knew that this was going to come up sooner or later. Noctis was going to tell him again that he was too skinny.

That was false of course. When he went on his run this morning, there was still fat on the bottom of his biceps. There was still fat on his sides. He poked and prodded at his body in the shower. This was all the result of the past week, Prompto reasoned. He was so disappointed in himself. It was silly to blame Noct for him going back to the way he was before. This was his fault. After the fake dating was over, Prompto thought that he could go back to the way it was before. He would be able to disappear and fall to the background. He could be the person behind the camera instead at the forefront. Noctis would be there, but it could not go any further than what he wanted it to go. Noctis would marry a nice princess, not some weird, fat and stupid Nif like him.

Before Prompto went on his run, he scoured every tabloid website and he could see the back of his head and Noctis in some photos. Sometimes it was vice versa. But no one could ever capture the two of them together. The school refused to release anything about Prompto, which he was thankful for. They had always left the school in the Royal car and got dropped off randomly in new spots each day. The tabloids were upset of course, because there were strict laws against photographing minors of famous elites. But that didn’t mean some photos didn’t exist out on the internet. Finally, Prompto did see a candid photo of the two of them together. Noctis was drinking a soda and had a smile on his face that Prompto had grown to love. Prompto, on the other hand, thought he looked awful. He looked _so_ huge next to him. His whole face looked off and he did not know why. It disgusted him to stare at it so long, but he knew he looked ugly.

Prompto had to run.

He ran until his feet were hurting him. His hips started to hurt too when he made his way back to his home. There was a slight limp to his step but he ignored it. In his chest, he felt his heart beating fast even when he was resting after that shower. His whole mood changed, when he saw the ad on the TV for the zip lining. Maybe Noct would be up for it? Prompto felt reckless, his heart was beating too fast and he wanted to look better for whoever did see them.

Now they were here in the elevator. Prompto still felt the ache in his hips, his feet still hurt but his heart was beating fast. The smell was awful. He had to get out of here. This was a mistake—

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked. "You look pale and sweaty."

“I… umm,” Prompto put a hand over his mouth and he felt like he would throw up on the spot.

“Prom?” Noctis’ voice sounded more urgent now. “Hang on we are almost there—“

“I need to go home,” Prompto said quietly. He felt the tears behind his eyes. With a shake of his head, Prompto held back.

“What?” Noctis sounded perplexed. “But I thought you were gonna stay over?”

“I don’t feel good,” Prompto said honestly. 

“Well rest up for a bit,” Noct reached his hand out for Prompto’s shoulder. For the first time, Prompto was aware that Noct’s hand could reach around his entire bicep. That was good.

“Prompto,” Noct’s voice was low. “ _Prompto?_ ”

Prompto swallowed, it was all too much. The nauseating smell, Noctis standing too close to him and he really could not stand up straight anymore. Prompto felt Noctis move to stop the elevator. Now it was too loud. There was an alarm bell going off and Noct was even closer, but Prompto could not hear him. 

Noct broke his fall and Prompto could feel his eyes getting more sensitive to the fluorescent lights in the elevator. He was seeing spots everywhere. His best best friend was shaking him and Prompto felt his breathing slowing down. Then he could not feel the ground anymore. But Prompto could feel Noct’s breathing at the top of his head. He could vaguely hear Noct saying his name over and over again. The tone was so frantic but Prompto could not make out which direction it was coming from. 

The last thought Prompto had was of how embarrassed it would have been if he was too heavy for Noct to carry out. Darkness finally overtook him.

***

When Prompto woke up, he was on Noctis’ bed with a pleasant woman in a business casual suit attending to him.

“Hey,” she smiled sweetly. “My name is Dr. Sada, I work for the royal family. You scared us there tough guy.”

Prompto blinked back tears when he looked and saw Noctis looking at him on the other side of the bed. Noct was holding his hand, stroking the backs of his knuckles with his thumb. 

“I checked your vitals and you are fine for now,” The doctor continued. “I have some fluids going into you right now." Prompto looked up and saw a needle in his arm. There was a clear bag of liquid hanging from an IV stand. The liquid was going into his arm. "I’ll check back when the bag is empty. Then we can get that needle out of you."

Dr. Sada then looked at Noctis. "I’d like to talk to him alone, your highness. Doctor-patient confidentiality needs to be respected.”

Prompto closed his eyes but that did not stop the tears from falling. 

“Can I come back in when you are done talking?” Noctis asked. His voice was hoarse.

“Sure,” said Dr. Sada. “But your friend should rest.”

“Okay,” Noctis said. Prompto felt the weight of the bed shift for a second. He kept his eyes closed and still could not stop crying. That was until he felt the back of Noctis’ head brush away the hair on his forehead. Prompto opened his eyes to see Noct lower himself down to place a kiss on his forehead. Noct’s eyes were red, but he smiled softly at him.

“I’ll talk to you in a bit Blondie,” Noctis whispered at him.

“Okay,” Prompto swallowed. 

***

Dr. Sada said would take about two hours until Prompto’s bag was empty. He was severely dehydrated and underweight, according to Dr. Sada. Prompto fainted, which was the simple answer, but that was not all. The doctor said she was going to send her findings to his regular doctor. She also stated that she tried to contact his parents, but there was no answer. So she left voicemails on both of their phones. The Doctor gave Prompto some pamphlets for a group that meets at a local youth center for teens with eating disorders. She also told him that she would not tell the Prince, or anyone in the royal family what they had discussed. When Prompto heard that, he was grateful. 

When Noct came back in, he looked nervous and tired. He thanked the Doctor and she left the room to give them some privacy. She said she'd come back to monitor him after she made some more calls.

“Hey,” Noct said as he approached the bed.

“Hey,” Prompto replied. Prompto could feel the prickling behind his eyes again. Noct crawled back up the bed and until his back was on the headboard. Prompto looked up at Noct and Noct looked down at him.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. He felt the tears coming back and covered his face with both hands.

“Hey hey,” said Noctis. He touched Prompto’s shoulder and then rubbed it. Prompto felt so embarrassed. He would have paid any amount of money in the world if it meant that Noctis did not see him cry like this. 

“I’ll stay here with you,” Noct said quietly. “I already called Ignis and he said he would bring some of the things that Doctor suggested for you. He could drop it off at your house too, if you’d like. Iggy said he'd bring some stuff here too once he's done shopping.”

Prompto didn’t answer him but he felt his tears coming harder than they did before.

“When you are ready to talk,” Noctis began tentatively. “We can talk. Just rest and relax. I wanna help you...”

Prompto still did not answer him. He felt so bad that this happened. That Noct could not see what Prompto looked at when he stared in the mirror. How could Prompto be so wrong. His best friend couldn’t be wrong. Neither could that Doctor, right?

It still did not feel right at all but Noct continued to rub Prompto's arm as he cried and cried. 

Prompto was so grateful that Noct always put in the extra effort for him. Whether it was doing the tournament, going out when he was still half-asleep or saving him, Prompto was grateful. How could someone as good as the Prince put up with something so disgusting as him? A skinny, practically parentless Nif?

He felt sleep overtaking him again and Prompto knew he would have to find a way to make it up to Noctis when he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that all of the chapter titles of this story have been the titles of Beyoncé songs. I mention this now because the title of this chapter in particular, I believe rings perfect for it. I know the way it is presented in Lemonade makes it fit that narrative better. For this chapter, I think it is an amazing fit. I'd have a listen if you are more curious, plus Beyoncé is amazing.
> 
> Thanks a bunch! Now onto the next chapter <3


	6. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is finally honest about his feelings.

Dr. Sada spoke with him briefly before she left. Noctis barely listened to her, he felt scatterbrained. It felt like she gave him at least ten pamphlets which Noctis eyed wearily. He was at a loss for what to do, but at least she was kind to him. She left Noctis with the promise that Prompto would get better, which put Noctis more at ease. Noctis stared at the pamphlets before realizing he had no idea what to do next. So he called the only person who would know what to do.

Ignis showed up ten minutes with bags of groceries. Once Ignis was settled in the kitchen while ordering Noctis to have a seat and relax, he started cooking. Gladio was called five minutes later, to bring some ingredients and some snacks that Ignis wanted to use. Ignis did not talk much, he looked like he was looking for what to say to Noctis, but Noctis was glad for the lack of conversation. When Gladio finally did show up some time later, Noctis was still staring blankly at Ignis cooking. Ignis was making a giant pasta dish in a bowl (pan? pot? who knows?) that Noctis had never seen before. Gladio had shown up with Iris who was busy looking around the apartment. Gladio gave her his phone so she could play some games on it. Noctis watched them all in disbelief because it was difficult to try and find a way to be useful. 

At the moment, he felt so terrible. Noctis was trying to think what could have triggered Prompto's collapse but he felt even worse for not saying anything before then. In all honesty, Noctis thought Prompto was getting better. He no longer ate those ridiculous "meals" during lunch and snack at school, they spent all of their time together and Noctis made sure that Prompto was at least eating with him even if he did not eat at home. 

The guilt was growing even more with the thought of what it would have meant if he did not agree to the fake dating plan. It would have been a usual week. There would not have been the extra tabloids following them, the judgment of their peers wouldn’t have been there and they would have just goofed off like they normally did. Even now, looking at Ignis and Gladio putting the food for Prompto in plastic containers made Noctis feel worse. He should have never agreed to putting Prompto through this.

Iris went up to the counter and took out a card from the plastic bag that Noctis did not notice until now.

"Gladdy told me Prompto liked chocobos!" Iris said cheerfully. The card had a cartoon-like Chocobo dressed as a nurse on the front. “Get Well Soon!” was written in bright blue letters on the front. It was cute and Noctis knew that Prompto would like it.

“Gladdy and Iggy already wrote something on the inside,” Iris showed Noctis. Ignis’ too perfect handwriting wished Prompto a quick recovery and Gladio’s handwriting said to get plenty of rest and call if he needed anything. Noctis felt himself smile softly at her.

“Thank you,” Noctis said hoarsely. 

Gladio made eye contact with Noctis and smiled at him while Noctis patted Iris’ head. 

“I wrote that I hope he gets better!” Iris said. She pointed to her section in the right hand corner of the card. “I left the bottom half for you Noct.”

Noctis made eye contact with Gladio who smiled at him. 

“I’m almost done Noct,” said Ignis. “I just want to make sure that there is enough for the week.” 

“Noct,” Gladio was putting some more containers in the refrigerator. “I was thinking, me and Iris can drop this off at Blondie’s house right now. But I know he’s still asleep…”

“I’d wait,” Noctis said cautiously. “I don’t want him thinking we are babying him.” 

“I think that’s a wise decision,” Ignis began. “ Noct, maybe washing the dishes will clear your head?”

Noctis hesitated but he moved towards the sink. He just felt as though he was moving mechanically through it all. Gladio had finished putting away all the containers and gave a thumbs up for both friends.

Ignis pointed towards the sink and Noctis stared at the amount of dishes in front of him. He began to wash the dishes while Ignis put dried them. Gladio was talking with Iris but Noctis was not paying attention to anything that was not washing dishes. Anything was easier than thinking about how much he hurt Prompto.

“I looked up when that group meets,” Ignis stated plainly. Noctis was listening but barely. 

“I think you should accompany him during the first meeting," Ignis said. Noctis kept handing over clean dishes but he did not respond until the fifth one was handed over to Ignis.

“Yeah…” Noctis said sadly. Ignis sighed at the response.

“It’ll probably be easier to go with…” Ignis paused. “If he goes with a friend. It should be easier.” Ignis eyed Noctis wearily. Noctis kept washing and let the suggestion marinate in his head for a bit. He continued to wash each dish and handed them over to Ignis without talking. Ignis finally broke the silence with the last of the utensils being handed over.

“Ask Prompto what foods he likes,“ Ignis said. He took the last spoon and put it in the drying rack. “I can make that for him next week.”

"Thank you," Noctis said quietly. He was suddenly overwhelmed by the kindness of his friends. Noctis felt lucky to have them. 

“Are you sure you can watch him on your own?” Gladio asked suddenly. Iris was sitting on top of Gladio’s shoulders now, still playing on her brother’s phone.

“I should be fine,” Noctis cleared his throat. “He’s slept over before. Some of his things are here.”

"Yeah," Gladio yawned. "No worries. We should probably get going. Iris has been up past her bedtime."

"What do you mean?" Iris stuck her tongue out at Gladio. Gladio returned the favor as he looked up at her. Their laughter filled the apartment and was more than welcome to Noctis’ ears. Gladio walked to the entrance so that he could put his shoes back on. He handed Iris’ sneakers first before reaching for his own. 

When Noctis looked at Ignis he tilted his head sideways as a means to urge Noctis in his direction. Noctis moved back towards the sink and eyed his friend cautiously.

"You need to be careful," Ignis said slowly.

Noctis tilted his head in confusion. "Why? I am being careful. He is safe here and I'll make sure he eats--"

"That's not what I meant," Ignis stated. Ignis reached for a pen that was in one of the drawers. He then walked over to the counter and brought the card that Iris showed Noctis earlier. "You need to be careful with your feelings for him."

Noctis blinked and felt himself blush. "Oh... yeah that..."

“He’s in a vulnerable place now,” Ignis said thoughtfully. “Be clear on what you both want.”

Noctis stared at the pen and card that Ignis handed to him. 

"I think,” Ignis began. “If you two are honest with each other, good things could happen."

Noctis felt himself blushing even more. He stared at the card, not knowing what to say. 

“Thank you again,” Noctis mumbled. He refused to look up at Ignis. Despite not looking, Noctis felt Ignis lightly tap his shoulder before heading towards the door.

"Gladio!" Ignis began to move towards the door. "Let's go."

Iris was still on top of Gladio's shoulders and she was beaming at them all from her perch. Her mood was completely on the opposite spectrum of Noctis’. However, he knew that she was trying to cheer him up, Noctis could never be mad at her for doing that. He needed the cheerfulness. Noctis approached the entrance and bowed his head so that his friends could not see his face.

"Tell Prompto when he gets up that this doesn't mean he gets out of training with us," Gladio said in an attempt to lighten the dismal mood. Iris lowered herself to pat Noctis on the head. She smiled at him.

"Give him the card," Iris said. "He needs a good pick me up." Noctis nodded at her and waved as the three of them left the apartment for the night.

“Yeah,” Noctis said before the door closed. He had no idea what to write in the card. He wondered if Prompto was still asleep.

***

Usually, the idea of being up at midnight would appeal to most teenagers, but Noctis was not one of those teenagers. Far from it, he was constantly dozing off and would have never been up at this hour.. He got reprimanded for sleeping in constantly when he slept at the castle. If he did not get enough sleep, it was game over for anyone within a 5 mile radius.

Tonight was different. Too much had happened. Noctis tried to remember Prompto on the zip line, but even that felt like it happened a week ago. Noctis was still awake. He was doing his job. He was on the opposite side of the bed laser-focused on Prompto. His best friend was nibbling on some small cookies that Gladio picked up at the store. Noctis told Prompto about the pre-made meals that Ignis made and Prompto was excited to take them home the next day. Noctis was happy to see Prompto smile. Prompto asked if Noctis wanted to watch something and Noctis agreed a little too quickly. Noctis still felt awkward about what had happened but he figured it was nothing in comparison to how Prompto must have felt. 

Noctis rummaged around his apartment and found his laptop. They both were watching some true crime documentary that was streaming. Prompto joked that he was disappointed that "the show with the killer wives" was not on demand and Noctis laughed. At least Prompto's sense of humor was intact. Noctis grabbed some of the cookies and ate some. He did not feel sleepy at all. Prompto looked wide awake as well. The episode was on some small town murder mystery which Noctis felt was probably a theme for every episode. After a while, the narrator's voice was mocked by Prompto and Noctis in different intervals. They laughed when Noctis accurately predicted the actual killer. When it got towards the end of the episode, Noctis found it harder to pay attention.

Noctis would feel himself blush when he felt Prompto eying him and he would pretend to look outside his windows when Prompto would catch him staring. Noct, in his resolve, thought that it would be a good idea just to stare at the laptop and just not look at Prompto for the rest of the night. He still did not feel sleepy at all. Not talking about what happened was not good. The space between them felt awkward. Each creak of the bed and glance at each other made Noctis more nervous. The Prince knew what the problem was and did not want it to continue past this point. He was confident he knew Prompto better than anyone else in the world. His best friend scared the shit out of him today but Noctis did not know how to tell Prompto how much he meant to him.

“So,” Noctis said, his eyes refused to look in Prompto’s direction. 

“So,” Prompto replied back. They stole small glances at each other. Noctis' thought back to earlier in the week. His best friend was beautiful in a way that scared him but he refused to be scared anymore.

“I uhh,” Noctis stuttered. “….. I.... I’m so sorry Prom.” He looked at Prompto and refused to look anywhere else. Prompto looked at him in disbelief. “I’m sorry I didn’t do more to help you. You can always talk to me…. about anything.”

“Noct….”

Noctis took a deep breath. He was not going to cry over this, he had to get it out.

“I-I am so sorry,” Noctis repeated again. “I knew you were having a rough time. I should have said something sooner.” Noctis breathed in deeply again and closed his eyes. "It's not okay"

“Noct,” Prompto began. He started to move closer to him. “It’s not—“

“It wasn't okay though,” Noctis grimaced. “If I were a better person I…. would have just said hi to you during middle school.” 

Noctis felt his eyes betray him, he was surprised he could still cry even after crying non-stop earlier. When Prompto didn't wake up to the sound of his voice, Noctis felt so powerless to do anything about it. 

“Noct don’t say that...“ Prompto’s voice was so low.

“No,” Noctis choked. “Let me finish.” Noctis took a deep breath. 

Prompto’s eyes were wide and disbelieving. He was moving closer and closer and Noctis felt his face getting hotter, even through his tears. Noctis’ hands were balled up into fists while he tried to find the right words to say next.

“Listen Prompto,” Noctis paused. He had to make sure to chose his words carefully. “I don’t… I-I don’t want you to think you have be anything you aren’t for me. You are the only person that I want to talk to every day. I feel better when you're around me…”

Noctis vaguely heard the creaks in his bed. Prompto was close enough to reach out and grab Noctis’ hands. Slowly, Noctis began to realize his hands were shaking. Maybe both of their hands were shaking? Noctis could not be sure. The mutual touches allowed Noctis to relax. Prompto’s fingers found a way to lace with Noctis’. When Noctis looked up, he realized just how close Prompto was to him. The laptop went on to the next episode, forgotten by both of them.

“Noct,” Prompto began. “We were just kids then…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Noctis whispered. “I knew better then. So… I’m sorry about that.”

Prompto smiled and looked down, breaking eye contact with Noctis. 

“I think you're being stupid but okay,” Prompto said. Noctis watched Prompto’s hands while they were rubbing his own. 

“Also,” Noctis began. Prompto hummed back, refusing to look at Noctis. But they were _so_ close, he could see the freckles on Prompto’s face. Noctis even saw Prompto’s ears turning red like they did the first morning they started this. Noctis knew from the very beginning how he felt about Prompto. He had assumed that this was a test run before Prompto or he would admit how they felt. Noctis knew how much he lied to himself about how close he wanted to be to his best friend.

“I meant what I said earlier to those girls,” Noctis began.

“…Huh?” Prompto tilted his head then his eyes widened when he realized what Noctis was talking about. Noctis saw Prompto’s face blush even more, if that was at all possible. 

“You don’t have to give me an answer now,” Noctis began tentatively. His tears were gone, but Noctis' face felt hot. He felt his heart beating faster. “I… I like you Prompto.”

Prompto stared at Noctis but none of them said anything for a while. Prompto was blushing so much but Noctis was sure he looked worse. 

“…I mean,” Prompto said slowly. “I’m hard _not_ to like.”

Noctis laughed, albeit nervously. Prompto smiled but looked down. He gripped Noctis’ hands tighter.

“Seriously?” Prompto smiled. “Not fake-liking? The legit like?”

“Yeah…” Noct said quietly. “The legit like.”

They both smiled at each other and began to laugh. Their laughter and the weird Narrator's voice filled the room. That was until Prompto inched forward more. Noctis felt his heartbeat growing faster, because now he could count the freckles on Prompto's face if he wanted to. 

“Is this really okay?” Prompto asked. Noctis eyed Prompto’s lips, they were so close...

Noctis decided to lean forward, closing the gap between them. He hoped that answered Prompto's question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm approaching the end of this little story. I figure I have at least a few more chapters to go. I cannot tell you how pleased with the way this chapter turned out. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much!


	7. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto tries to figure out what this all means.

Since Prompto was already exhausted from the day’s events, it took him about a minute to process what had happened. 

First of all, his best friend, probably the only person that he knew with absolute certainty cared about him, was kissing him. 

Second of all, he had no idea how to kiss anyone. He had never gotten his first kiss, but now he was kissing his best friend after fainting and breaking down. At least it would be a good story to tell ten years from now. Prompto felt like kissing was supposed to be intuitive and come naturally. At least that's what all the Boys in the locker room have told him. "It'll come naturally," They said. But it did not. His nose kept brushing against Noct’s nose and Prompto forgot that perhaps this would have been easier if he tilted his head to the right or left. But when he thought that, Noct would move his head along with him in the same direction. Prompto did not even know what to do with the rest of his body, so he kept his hands firmly covering Noctis' because that would be a totally different story. 

Third of all... well… even if Prompto thought he sucked at this, at least Noctis was not pulling away. He became vaguely aware of Noctis tilting his head in the opposite direction to deepen the kiss and grabbing the back of Prompto’s head to do so. Prompto felt his lips being bitten by Noctis' teeth and that sent shivers up his spine. Those shivers got worse once Noct's tongue was in his mouth. Through it all, Prompto felt like maybe he was not as bad as he thought he’d be at this. Even with the missteps at the beginning. Noct was getting eager and wanted pull his hands away but Prompto refused to let go. He probably should have but Prompto blamed his slow thinking on not being able to breathe anymore. He pulled back a bit and was met with Noctis also breathing heavily. Prompto let go of Noct's hands finally.

“Sorry," Prompto panted. "I just need a five second breather.”

“Don’t apologize,” beamed Noctis. Noctis’ face had that cute (yeah it was cute) glow to his face. Prompto had never seen him smile like that before. The smile reached his eyes and…. This must have been what the boys in the locker room talked about when they would talk about their partners and how in love they were with them. They were wrong about the kissing, but hopefully they were right about this. 

Was _this_ the same thing? Prompto hoped it was because this was... awesome. What was not awesome was their positions on the bed. He looked down at his legs and they felt like they were going numb. They were crossed at a weird angle.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked. Prompto noted that Noctis was still smiling and moving closer to Prompto.

“I’m fine,” Prompto smiled. “Just kinda… tired?”

Noctis shifted his head and nodded. “Okay then, let me clean up a bit before we go to bed."

Prompto’s ears perked up a bit. That was… maybe Noctis didn’t mean it like that. He _could not_ have meant it like that. Still, he watched Noctis as he put his laptop away, turned off the lights in the room and crawled back up the bed. Prompto refused to move an inch. There was no way…

“I am not having sex with you, by the way.”

Even though the lights were all off, Prompto noted that Noctis stopped moving entirely.

“It’s just that… I don’t think I’m ready for that—“

“—Prom!”

“No listen!” Prompto moved back further away from Noctis. “We can’t, I don’t even know how that works!”

“Prompto!” Noctis sounded so agitated.

“What?”

“You big doofus,” Noctis pulled back the duvet and laid on his back next to Prompto. “I didn’t have that in mind. You always jump to the weirdest conclusions…”

Prompto felt so embarrassed and put his hands over his face. 

"Right right right...” Prompto was so glad the lights were off. There was no way he was going to even look at Noctis now. With considerable effort, Prompto dove under the duvet and turned his back towards Noctis. Maybe Noctis made a mistake? No that was not right, Prompto thought. _He_ was just a doofus.

“Prom,” Noctis said disbelieving. “Why are you way over there?”

“… No reason!” Prompto took a deep breath. “I don’t know… I am just nervous.”

“…Ummm …. okay,” Noctis sounded disappointed which made Prompto feel even worse.

“Sorry Noct,” Prompto began. “It’s just that, this is a lot. And you are great! You’re better than great, you are literally prince charming—“

“—Eww… Please…. ugh don’t _even_ ,” Noct whined. “Just sleep closer to me…”

“Umm,” Prompto hesitated. “I…. hang on lemme just…”

Prompto flipped over. Noctis was staring at him and Prompto suddenly felt even more vulnerable than he did before in the elevator. He started to move closer, but so did Noctis. They had slept in the same bed before. But usually they were far away. Noct’s side had nothing to do with Prompto’s side, but this week and their kissing changed everything. They were in each other's spaces all week. Prompto knew what Noctis' smelled like, what his moles looked like up close and the funny way his hair hit his cheeks the way that they did. Prompto knew all too well what Noctis looked like. That thought scared him. Those feelings of inadequacy that Prompto felt and could feel brewing all this week started to emerge again.

“Why are you nervous?” Noctis asked. He kept moving closer. Prompto stayed where he was. Noctis kept invading “Prompto’s side” of the bed. 

“Well it’s not that I’m nervous—“

Noctis kept moving, “Don’t lie, just tell me. I won’t get mad.” 

Prompto paused and really thought about it. He shouldn't lie, Noctis did not deserve that, especially after all the things he did for Prompto today.

“Okay I lied I am really… _really_ nervous,” Prompto said quickly. “I… it’s just a lot to take in…”

Noctis put his head on Prompto’s pillow. They were not touching each other but Noctis continued to stare at Prompto, they were close and Prompto smelled that deodorant again. 

“I get it Prom,” Noctis began slowly. “It is a lot. I mean, I am…”

“Prince Charming,” Prompto teased.

“Stop,” Noctis laughed and quickly grabbed Prompto’s hands closer to his chest. 

“Do you like my hands or something?” Prompto hoped the teasing would deflect what Noctis wanted to discuss.

“I mean,” Noctis began. “They are nice hands.”

Prompto laughed and Noctis moved up slightly and put his arm over Prompto’s. Like before, Prompto froze and wished that his brain would stop short circuiting on him. It made no sense to Prompto. This was what he wanted. For them to be so close, but that pang of anxiety came right back. Maybe this would be too good to be true and Noctis would figure him out. 

“Why are you nervous?” Noctis asked again, hugging Prompto closer this time. Prompto suddenly became aware of Noctis’ hands in his hair, how he had a full view of the side of Noctis’ collarbone. It was all Noctis and it became too much but Prompt did not have the guts to push him away. Prompto became angry with himself. Why would he push _him_ away? 

Instead, Prompto buried his face in Noctis’ neck and breathed him in. Noctis shifted closer and continued to massage Prompto’s head. It felt so nice. The smell of Noctis’ deodorant and the fancy (royal) laundry detergent that Prompto loved was overwhelming him. Noctis was overwhelming by simply being too good for him.

“I guess it’s because…” Prompto put his head down and away from Noctis’ neck. He put his forehead on Noctis’ chest and felt the pitter patter of the Prince’s heart beating. At least by comparison, Prompto knew that his own heart was beating as fast as his best friend's. 

Prompto sighed, “I think you’re right. If we change things between us, it’ll be a lot…”

Noctis kissed Prompto’s forehead again, still twirling his fingers in Prompto’s hair.

“What will your Dad say?” Prompto asked.

“I’ll talk to him,” Noctis murmured. Prompto could hear Noctis yawning overhead. 

“What about the press?” Prompto asked, this time looking up, catching Noctis’ eyes. “And the people at school? A-And strangers? And my own parents? And everyone?”

“Prom,” Noctis yawned. “It’ll be fine.”

“But what if…” Prompto bit his lip. And a with that comment hanging in the air, Noctis snapped back fully awake. He lowered himself, as though he wanted to hear that comment from Prompto again. Prompto felt even more skittish knowing that Noctis wanted to look at him right in the eye.

“What if what?” Noctis asked tersely. 

Prompto felt terrible again but he had to know. 

“What if you get sick of me?” Prompto asked. He had to know. His parents had gotten sick of him. Did they even realize what happened to him today? Or would they find out two weeks after the fact and ask him about it through a note. Did they even realize that he had a problem? Would Noctis find him more of a liability than someone to love? It was already too much to take the judgement of everyone else this week. If it was official, could they legitimately make this work? What if he refused to eat and better himself? What then? If one day, Noctis told Prompto that it was over. No friendship, no dating and no contact… Prompto did not know if he could take that kind of rejection. Especially if it was going to be like today. If Noctis got sick of him, Prompto did not think he would _ever_ be able to recover from that.

Prompto did not register the fact that Noctis had both of his hands on either side of face. Noctis was really Prince Charming but Prompto was not going to tell him that now. Noctis looked too serious and too close for Prompto to make fun of right now. He couldn't deflect at a time like this. Prompto knew he could never laugh off what Noctis was to him. Prompto was in too deep and he prayed to the Six that Noctis felt the same way about him.

“I would _never_ get sick of you,” Noctis said quietly. “You'll see, we’ll be okay. But I’m tired, and I’m sure you’re tired too.” Noctis paused, eying Prompt wearily. “How about we figure out a game plan tomorrow? You mean a lot to me Prom, just relax and we'll figure out everything tomorrow.”

There was enough conviction behind Noct's words that Prompto’s heart felt a little less worried. At least Noctis knew what to say when he was like this. Prompto closed his eyes and buried his face again in Noctis’ neck. Smelling Noct put Prompto’s mind at ease. Noctis hugged Prompto back and Prompto just wanted to pull Noctis in closer. He wanted to feel any indication that best friend would back away and reconsider whatever they were doing. It was a silly fear, but it was still there even after hearing it from his best friend and his only friend. Noctis was not planning on leaving him. Even after seeing Prompto on his worst day. It had to be enough for today.

“I’m sorry I’m like this,” Prompto whispered.

Noctis yawned, “It’s okay, it really is. Don’t worry.”

“We’ll be fine?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis whispered. “We’ll be fine.”

There was a pause and Prompto shifted a bit so he’d be at a better angle to fall asleep. Noctis could sleep in any position, so he did not move. Prompto watched Noctis’ chest rise and fall in every moment that passed by.

“…Hey Noct,” Prompto said suddenly. Noct just hummed in response. Prompto felt like an idiot for being so difficult. Tomorrow he would try harder to be better. At least Noct would be there to help him.

“Please," Prompto yawned. "Don’t fart in your sleep like last time... that was the worst. 

Noctis pulled Prompto in closer and they both laughed softly as sleep started to over take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are great and I hope to have another chapter done before Friday! I am having so much fun playing the Carnival so we'll see!


	8. Crazy In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy but crazy Sunday starring the new couple.

It felt like a dream. Noctis was taking the public transit with Prompto sitting right next to him. They were both heading to this popular beach that had a great fishing spot. Prompto had brought two of the meals that Ignis had made the night before. Prompto’s right knee was bumping against Noctis’ left with every creak and stop they came to. Not that either of them minded at all. Prompto, at the moment, had his head on Noctis’ shoulder and showing off some pictures he had taken from the zip line. 

“I like this one,” Prompto giggled. It was Noctis mid-blink. It was probably the funniest picture Noctis had seen on himself. It did not help that both of his legs were sticking out at an odd angle while he had a neon yellow helmet on his head. Prompto continued to laugh while he moved his head into Noctis’ neck.

“You are such a dork,” Noctis teased. Prompto continued to giggle even as Noctis felt a small kiss being planted on his neck. It tickled but Noctis did not want to push him away just yet. They were both aware that there could have been people taking pictures or videos of them. But Noctis did not care and neither did Prompto at the moment. If someone wanted to take pictures, then they should. He had nothing to be ashamed about.

Before they left the apartment, they took their usual looks while out: The baseball caps and the baggy sweatshirts. Noctis thought it would have been easy to stay in the apartment all day but he did not think it would be a good idea. He wanted to make sure that he could keep an eye out for his…

“Are we boyfriends?” Noctis asked.

“We have upgraded from fakes,” Prompto said, his tone was as about sincere as Noctis had ever heard.

Noctis just hummed and Prompto put his camera back into the backpack they had brought with them. His boyfriend (woah) was going to take “a million pictures at exciting angles” while Noctis was excited to try out these new baits that he had acquired from a local Mom and Pop shop. It was the ideal way to spend a Sunday.

As Prompto reached out to grab his hand, Noctis replayed Ignis’ words from the night before. He knew Prompto needed time and probably in a sensitive place. In fact, Noctis would by lying if he did not admit to having the same worries. His father’s opinion worried him the most. It was one thing to say Prompto just needed the help because of financial reasons. It was another thing to tell his Dad that he and Prompto were legitimately dating. Would he be more upset this time around?

“That’s our stop,” Prompto muttered loudly into Noctis’ ear. Instinctively, Noctis winced at Prompto’s words which only caused Prompto to grin more. He got up quickly before Noctis had a chance to shove him. Prompto was already out of his seat and backing away towards the subway doors with a wide grin on his face. Noctis could tell that the older passengers were muttering about how loud they were and how disruptive they were being. It was of no consequence to Noctis who had to catch Prompto before he got away.

Noctis tried to chase after him but Prompto was a better runner than he was. He must have looked like an idiot chasing Prompto up to the exit stairs while hearing his boyfriend’s laughter echo around him. There was nothing Noctis could do about it. He had to make sure to catch him.

***

After getting yelled at by this old woman with a shopping cart, Prompto finally did stop. Noctis decided that the Gods were at least merciful because his lungs and legs could not take anymore. To see Prompto’s face after being chastised by a Grandma was enough to make Noctis laugh for days.

“Maybe she doesn’t have Grand Kids,” Prompto said thoughtfully a while after they had settled down. Occasionally, Noctis would kiss Prompto’s hand and Prompto would aim some at Noctis’ cheek when he was really focused on a certain part of the water. They had gone through their laundry list of usual topics. The lures Noctis was using, the line durability and Prompto’s insistence that Noctis would look better “with a wide angle lens.” Noctis did not know a thing about lenses but assumed the worst when Prompto giggled incessantly at the suggestion. 

Prompto was eating Ignis’ pasta dish as best he could. Noctis would side eye him when Prompto would put down his fork for breaks. Sure enough, Prompto would eat a few more bites while Noctis looked at him sadly. Prompto tried to keep a hopeful smile on his face while he continued to nibble on the vegetables inside.

“Is it like a…” Noctis frowned. He waved his hand aimlessly, as though that would pull out the phrase he was looking for.

“It’s a mental block?” Prompto said while finishing up a third of the dish. “I don’t know, at least the food is good. Ignis cooks great meals and usually the meals I cook are not tasty. So…” Prompto lost his train of thought. He continued to look off in the distance trying to find some way to explain it to Noctis. He could not understand it and did not want to understand Prompto’s “mental block” to some extent. But it was something he could not grasp even if Prompto laid out a 30 page thesis on what it all meant.

“A mental block,” Noctis repeated. He looked out at the water. So far he had only caught four small fish but it was still early to call it a day.

“Yeah,” Prompto answered.

“Do you still want to do the tournament?” Noctis asked suddenly. “It might be _a lot_. Plus there will probably be tabloids around trying to take pictures of us…”

Prompto frowned and did not give an answer right away. Noctis frowned too. It was easier when it was just them like this. With no one else around, they could be completely honest with one another. Noctis had a recurring fantasy playing in his head where he was not the prince. Prompto and he were just normal teenagers with present parents and none of the drama that had been hounding them the past couple of days. At the corner of his eye, Noctis thought he saw a flash from the other side of the water. Maybe this one would be his big catch for the day so he pulled the line back and aimed for another spot while Prompto was still picking at his food. 

“You still haven’t answered,” Noctis began. “We can do something else that da—“

“—Noct,” Prompto said suddenly. “Don’t you see that?”

Noctis pulled the line back towards him and squinted in the distance. It looked like a long white lens… there were at least two of them hiding behind a bush. How could he have not noticed them before?

“Maybe we should,” Noctis began but Prompto had already packed up his meal. Noctis helped Prompto put the rest of their things in the backpack as they both tried to quickly run away. Noctis noticed a few people along the beach taking pictures in their general direction. There were a few others that had their phones in their faces, taking videos of them. Noctis was getting angrier by the second but all that mattered was going back to the apartment with Prompto.

“Let me call Iggy real quick,” Noctis said while he jogged alongside Prompto up the coastline. He overheard a woman saying, “At least his boyfriend is cute” and another saying that, “His boyfriend looks like a toothpick.” Noctis reached out and held Prompto’s hand as they both were running but it was an aimless run. They both did not know the destination but Noctis felt desperate to protect Prompto from anything or anyone that might hurt him. It did not help that Noctis felt that this could set his boyfriend back even more. Noctis managed to pull out and dial the right number on his first try.

“Iggy… we are… at… the beach,” Noctis said breathlessly. He did not wait for a response. “The press… got pictures… of us—“

“Got it, I’ll be there,” Ignis said cooly before hanging up.

Prompto was beginning to slow down so Noctis slowed down. When Noctis finally became aware of were they were, it was a small alley between two businesses. Noctis could not see anyone but he could see Prompto looking similar to the day before. The sight of that Prompto emerging destroyed Noctis who tried his best to catch his breath. 

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked. Prompto did not answer and Noctis continued to wait until his breathing evened out. 

“… Noct,” Prompto began, he smiled sadly at Noctis while biting his lip and looking down. 

“Prom,” Noctis approached him cautiously. “Look, I’ll talk to my Dad. I’m not afraid of us getting out—” 

“— _I am_ though,” Prompto yelled. Noctis stared at Prompto dumbfounded.

“Prom…” Noctis was livid but he tried to keep his voice steady. “We… we can’t control how other people see us. I’m used to having people stare at me—“

“—But that’s because your the Prince! You aren’t—“ 

“—Prompto, don’t…” Noctis could feel his own voice cracking. 

“—You are used to this but I’m not!” Prompto muttered to the ground. His boyfriend still refused to look at him.

Noctis did not reply back to him because he was right. He was used to being watched and gawked at. Prompto was used to being invisible. It made sense and Noctis hated that it did. 

“Prom…” Noctis brushed the back of his hands against his eyes. His cell phone was buzzing with Ignis’ ring tone. Prompto grabbed his own shoulders and started to move with his back away from Noctis. He had to be careful now because Noctis knew whatever he said next could set them back. Noctis could not even remember that time, when they were even younger and alone. They were going to repeat that again over something _like this_? Noctis refused to allow that to happen again.

“Yeah,” Noctis began. “I am used to it but I’m willing to do the work. Let Iggy drive us. I don’t want to give up on _this_ so easily. Even if it is hard, let’s try it and not have regrets later on…”

Prompto eyed Noctis and really looked at him. Noctis felt stupid and knew his words were childish. He had hoped it worked, that their foolishness would be strong enough to keep them both together.

“I don’t want to give up on this either,” Prompto said softly. “It’s just—“

“—A lot?” Noctis said. Prompto smiled.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. “Your phone is still ringing.” 

Noctis finally picked up his phone but noticed Iggy’s car in the distance.

“Don’t move we can see you,” Noctis said into the phone. Prompto did not wait for Noctis, he continued to walk towards the car leaving Noctis staring at his back.

***

Prompto had told Ignis to take him home and Noctis did not want to argue about it. Instead, he kept replaying the conversation over and over again in his head. Ignis must have known something was wrong when even he, did not attempt to lighten the mood by teasing Prompto like he had done in the past. The ride back was painfully awkward and Noctis refused to say anything in the presence of Ignis. Because Ignis would probably call the whole thing idiotic which would have soured Noctis’ mood even more. When the car finally came to a stop in front of Prompto’s house, that was when Ignis finally spoke.

“Gladio will stop by to drop off your meals later Prompto. I have a meeting with the council tonight, but Gladio volunteered, Iris wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto said quietly. He grabbed his things and gave Noctis a sad smile and Ignis a polite wave before shutting the door. When It was just Noctis and Ignis in the car, Noctis hoped he communicated the “please help me” look accordingly.

“You are an idiot,” Ignis stated.

“I AM… NOT!”

“… Look Noct,” Ignis turned around and made sure Noctis was looking at him. “You are wasting time sitting here talking to me, go talk to him.”

“I can’t do that right now—“

“—Noct get out of the car and _go to him._ ”

Noctis threw up his hands and finally did what he was told. He even slammed the door for good measure while he walked up the steps. Noctis was listening and he could talk about this. He swore if there were any other tabloid photographers… he would use that training Gladio had drilled into him after all of these years into something productive for once. Gladly, there was nothing like that and Prompto opened the door before Noctis even had a chance to knock.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said breathlessly and he moved so that Noctis could walk in but Noctis instead aimed for a hug instead. Prompto closed the door behind Noctis as they both walked backwards, hugging each other. Noctis had no idea what else to do but he just held Prompto close enough where he did not want to let go of him. Ignis’ advice was bad, they already tried talking earlier, Noctis needed to show Prompto that he would be there. Even if they failed spectacularly, Noctis wanted to try and do this. 

“I’ll do the tournament, we have to win…” Prompto said quietly.

Noctis hummed and held onto Prompto tighter.

“And we can go to that meeting…” Prompto said full of hope.

Noctis closed his eyes and nodded into Prompto’s shoulder blade. They were close again, just like last night and Noctis wanted to melt into Prompto, so that maybe at least they could both talk without words.

“… Noct?” Prompto asked as Noctis, could once again, count the freckles on his boyfriend’s face. Noctis reached up and kissed Prompto with as much force as he could muster. It was needier than their kisses so far. Prompto’s nose kept bumping into his as they tried to learn more about how their bodies moved against one another. Noctis bit Prompto’s lower lip before deepening their kiss. Prompto tasted like that pasta but Noctis did not care.Their tongues were trying position themselves but Noctis refused to let Prompto win and Prompto must have felt the same way. Prompto’s hands were low on Noctis’ back while Noctis sunk his hands into Prompto’s shoulders. Noctis felt light headed as Prompto got the upper hand which made Noctis tilt his head back, breathless at how needy he felt. Prompto’s lips ghosted their way down Noctis’ neck and began to bite him back in return. All Noctis could do was tit his head back while he started to feel his legs losing their balance. Prompto continued to suck on the same spot while Noctis whined. He could feel his neck starting to hurt from the pressure before he felt Prompto’s leg brush up against his crotch and that was when Noctis made a sound he had never known he could make.

At that moment Prompto stopped and giggled into his neck while Noctis tried to find some way to keep his balance. Slowly, Prompto’s bright blue eyes met his own and they just stared at each other. Prompto looked dazed but eager at the same time which made Noctis nervous about what they both still did not know about each other. Noctis tried to keep his breaths from becoming too erratic but he felt like he was not doing a good job.

“What do you wanna do Prom—“

At that moment, Noctis and Prompto jumped at the sound of the horn from the car. Next came the sound of Ignis’ ringtone. 

“… Ignis is... kind of a… cock-block,” Prompto giggled.

“Don’t even start with that,” Noctis grimaced. Prompto, instead of pushing the subject just aimed to kiss Noctis on the cheek which was good enough for now. There was another honk and Noctis went to the door but not before stealing another quick kiss from Prompto.

“I’ll text you tonight,” Noctis beamed. Prompto kissed him back as an answer before they both heard another horn. Prompto opened the door and let Noctis walk past him, but not before returning the favor from a week before and kicking Noctis in the ass. Noctis let Prompto have this one because that was met with another honk from Ignis which scared Prompto.

“YOU ARE THE WORST!” shouted Prompto at Ignis. Noctis laughed while Ignis saluted both of them. Ignis turned on the ignition and let Noctis wave to Prompto before getting back into the car and speeding off. Noctis caught Ignis’ eye and already was annoyed.

“Don’t say it—“

“See,” Ignis stated. “You two just need to talk and you’ll be fine.”

They didn’t really talk but Noctis was not going to tell him that. All Noctis could do was roll his eyes. That would have to be enough of a response for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I am thinking maybe I spoke too soon about ending this little series. I was met with this bout of inspiration at work so now I am thinking a few more chapters until I end it. But I have been having so much fun writing this little series that I do not want it to end!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated as always, I do read them all and I love to see your thoughts!
> 
> Happy Friday!


	9. Daddy Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King sits down with the lovebirds...

It was a beautiful day. Prompto was on his way to school and taking the usual pictures of anything that captured his interest. He saw these beautiful dogs strolling through a usually busy intersection and hoped that he would snap the perfect shot of them walking. There was another perfect moment when some birds flew out and left the trees near the park. 

“That one will be good,” Prompto said to himself, pleased by the shots he took. 

In fact, Prompto kept taking more and more shots until he rounded upon the last intersection before coming towards the high school. Usually, no one paid him any attention and he saw the same group of students all heading towards the high school. Some were yawning and some were doing some stretches before walking in. This time, however, they noticed him. Some of the students were stealing glances at him or eying him curiously. Prompto purposefully did not pass in front of the newsstand because… well there were probably some _awesome_ pictures of him and Noctis kissing from yesterday. If it was out of sight, it was out of mind. 

He did text Noctis last night… and face timed him… _and_ they did a local multiplayer match on this shooting video game that they had both neglected for a while. He did not want to think about what kind of process there is for anyone that dated royalty. Noctis did mention the night before that his mother was a childhood friend of his father’s. He also mentioned that she was still part of the elite class that was usually seen at those stuffy parties that accompanied being apart of the highest elite class in Insomnia. Prompto was very far from being anything like that. That scared him on top of everyone else judging him, but he would just have to deal with it for the time being.

Prompto walked through the hallways and watched everyone else watching him. If nothing else, this offered a way to see how Noctis viewed the world. Prompto did not like it at all. There were a few students with their tablets out, pointing at the tablet then at him. A few boys that he did not know, laughed at him and even the Staff stared at him. Despite that, Prompto found a way to tune them out until his butt was firmly planted into his seat in homeroom.

Noctis walked in a few minutes later and sat in his seat in front of him. He looked a little tense but much more confident that how Prompto felt.

“I got into trouble this morning,” Noctis said softly. He looked nervous and tilted his neck. But it was enough for Prompto to see a giant hickey. It was huge and badly hidden, maybe Ignis tried to put some concealer on. The redness and purple bruising still seeped thru the makeup.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto winced. “Did you see anything in the newspaper? I kinda avoided the newsstand and any online news things…” Prompto could tell by the scowl on Noctis’ face that he _did_ see everything. Prompto moved back in his seat as Noctis took out at least 4 sets of newspapers from his backpack. They all featured the two of them yesterday. There were obnoxious with bold headlines and Noctis waved his hand in front of them all, as if he were presenting a product on a game show. Prompto half wanted Noctis to put them away, but the other half was morbidly curious. Noctis did not pause to show Prompto his findings.

“Exhibit A,” Noctis began. “‘The Prince and The Blondie sitting in a tree.’ What fucking tree? We were on stupid little pier.” Noctis rolled his eyes while Prompto laughed.

“Oh this one is a good one too,” Prompto pointed. He grabbed one of the newspapers on the bottom of the stack. It had big and bold letters and all it said was, ‘GAY PRINCE’ with a picture of the two of them very obviously kissing. 

“Don’t you like how they get right to the point?” Noctis said mockingly.

“Yeah,” Prompto laughed. “In case there is any confusion there, the people have to know.” Prompto smiled at Noctis and Noctis matched him with one. Someone across the room wolf whistled in their direction and Prompto was going to flip off the general direction of where the sound came from. However, he stopped because their teacher came in to take roll. Noctis turned around and grabbed the newspapers off of Prompto’s desk. 

At least they could joke about it later.

***

“I talked… to my Dad… last night,” Noctis was inhaling his food. A big sandwich with way too much meat. Prompto was eating another pasta dish from Ignis, but it was about half-way done which was progress for him. 

“What did he say,” Prompto asked tentatively. They were on the roof again. Prompto was surprised that they had not gotten into trouble yet but Prompto suspected the Headmaster would not yell at the Prince. Even if it was about having lunch on the roof. 

“Well,” Noctis said slowly. He was talking with his mouth full which made Prompto poke at Noctis’ cheek. Noctis playfully shoved his hand away and kept chewing.

“Now I know why Ignis is gonna get a heart attack at 25, you are gonna choke on eating food,” Prompto teased. Noctis looked offended but shook his hand at Prompto. 

“Well,” Noctis gulped. “I talked to him.” Noctis took a deep breath. “He was not… upset? I don’t know, he didn’t sound upset. I think he was only upset that we got caught by those tabloids.” Noctis paused and looked at Prompto. “Are you free for dinner tonight… with my Dad?”

“…” Prompto gulped at the prospect but figured it would be inevitable to prolong a meeting. “Sure…”

“Good,” Noctis said, but he looked like he did want to say something else. Prompto frowned but continued eating some more. “He was probably upset about those award-winning headlines," Prompto stated. Noctis nodded and ate another obnoxiously huge bite out of his sandwich. 

“So,” Prompto began. “Am I going to get lectured by your Dad? Or is he going to tell me not to give you anymore hickies?”

Noctis smiled while shaking his head. The prince finished swallowing the rest of his bite. “I think if anything, he just wants to meet you.”

“If it’s just that then I don’t mind,” Prompto paused and thought for a moment. The thought of eating dinner with the king on such short notice made him uncomfortable. But he already said yes, so he had to change the subject right away to calm his nerves. “What about the tournament?”

“That’s this Friday huh?” Noctis titled his head and ate the last of his sandwich. Prompto nodded but frowned a bit.

“Are you still coming on Thursday?” Prompto asked. “For that meeting thing…” He suddenly felt embarrassed. He did call the center and they said that they usually meet Thursday nights. Prompto thought it was silly to get embarrassed at something he obviously needed. Personally, Prompto thought he ate plenty yesterday. He proactively deleted his long time calorie counter app but it was hard to permanently delete all the back up data. But he did it, and he was proud of himself. Even if it felt terrible when he only got 75% of the way through Ignis’ food, at least he was trying. It was the same situation now. He only had about 10 minutes to finish his food, but he was already full.

“Sure,” Noctis said reassuringly. “I already told Gladio that I’d do a make up for training later. Why? I already told you I’d go with you.” 

“Yeah I know,” Prompto said nervously. “I just thought…” 

“Look,” Noctis reached out and grabbed Prompto’s hand suddenly. “It’ll be fine. Until something bad happens, then we’ll deal with it. I thought my Dad was going to be mad but he wasn’t. At least right now. If he sees this hickey though, he’ll be mad…” Noctis smiled at Prompto. “We’ll kick ass Friday and then maybe carve in some alone time afterwards…”

Prompto realized the weight of Noctis’ words and looked away, feeling his face getting hotter by the second. But he knew Noctis was probably teasing him and he refused to let him get away with that for too long.

“I already told you,” Prompto smirked. “I am not having sex with you.” 

Noctis’ face went from shock to sputtering disbelief so fast that Prompto laughed and could not stop laughing. Even when Noctis pushed Prompto down on the pavement and crawled up Prompto’s side, they both kept laughing. 

“That’s not… what… I meant Prom,” Noctis said in a huff while he kept poking at Prompto’s sides. Prompto kept trying to push Noctis off but couldn’t do it. Noctis kept grabbing at his uniform and moved his fingers quickly over his sides. Prompto was at a disadvantage because now he really could not stop laughing because Noctis was tickling him too hard. Prompto could feel Noctis crawling up further and further on top of him and he failing at trying to escape his boyfriend’s grasp. Mercifully, Noctis stopped for a second and kissed Prompto on the cheek.

“Hey,” Noctis giggled. Prompto kept laughing and breathed in deeply while he tried to get his bearings. Overhead, Prompto could feel Noctis’ fingers moving through his hair. Prompto refused to open his eyes and instead moved his face towards his right side but Noctis' lips found his own for a kiss. Prompto had never felt happier, kissing Noctis was something he never knew he needed everyday. The worst, in his mind, had happened and it was still fine. They were okay. The world knew about their relationship more or less and at least for now, things were okay.

It was poetic that the bell would ring right then and there. Noctis looked upset that he could not give a matching hickey for Prompto but he knew his boyfriend would have plenty of time to give him one later.

***

Prompto had never been in the castle before and it made him feel even more insignificant than he already felt. Hickies and making out with Noctis was so far from Prompto’s mind when he sat in the foyer waiting for King Regis to send for them. Prompto thought that maybe he should rehearse a vow of celibacy in exchange for dating the Prince but that seemed stupid. The back of his neck was damp and his hands were sweaty. Noctis on the other hand, had fallen asleep waiting for his Dad to come out of a meeting. Prompto wanted to wake him up to talk him through this but he didn’t have the heart to do it. Noctis was peaceful and sleeping on his shoulder, and even the sight of that helped Prompto calm down a bit. That was until he saw Gladio out of the corner of his eye. 

“There is Mr. Casanova and Sleeping Beauty,” Gladio teased. Prompto put one finger over his mouth but that didn’t help Gladio take the hint.

“You should have seen Iggy this morning,” Gladio smiled. “He was so upset when he saw that nasty hickey on Noct.” Prompto changed his mind, he had to practice that vow of celibacy now and maybe Gladio would listen to the speech before he gave it to the king.

“I-I didn’t,” Prompto stammered. Noctis was shifting slightly but Prompto ignored that. “I didn’t mean to do it, it just happened.”

“Just like those pictures huh?” Gladio folded his arms and looked like he was going to yell at Prompto. Instead he sat down at another chair that was beside them.

“You two are young and _so stupid_ ,” Gladio said in a matter of fact voice. “But I can tell you are not in this to get money or to go up the social ranks. Which is what I thought of you at the beginning. You are a good kid, but I would lay off the hickies.” Gladio paused,” _Or_ do what I do, and leave them in a place Iggy is not gonna look.” 

Prompto scowled but did not argue back with Gladio. Noctis was still asleep, oblivious to the life advice being given. 

“Don’t be nervous either,” Gladio offered kindly. “The King is very nice, but I would just try and be yourself.”

“Kind of hard to do,” Prompto began. “Especially when I think my net worth is less than that vase over there.” Gladio laughed and patted Prompto’s shoulder.

“Don’t sweat it kid,” Gladio smiled and then one of the maids approached. Prompto finally nudged Noctis’ side and he woke up with a yawn. 

“It’s show time I guess,” Prompto whined.

***

About half way through the meal, Noctis and his father were making small talk with one another. Prompto enjoyed hearing them speak to each other. An ugly thought entered his head when he saw them speak to one another: It had been some months since he last spoke to his own father. It was while since he had seen both of his parents. They worked long hours near the edge of Insomnia. So most nights, he slept alone while his parents arrived home when he left for school. Usually, when Prompto came back home, they were already gone to work...

“Prompto?” Noctis asked.

“Hmm?” Prompto’s eyes darted from the King to Noctis. They both looked so much alike in their worried faces that Prompto felt odd and even more embarrassed than he already was.

“Did you zone out there?” Noctis asked. He had a gentle smile on his face. The King had a similar matching one and Prompto wanted to leave at that moment.

“Kind of?” Prompto said quietly. “Sorry, did you have a questions?”

“I was asking my son,” King Regis began. “If you had any hobbies.” 

“Umm…” Prompto stammered. “I like to take pictures.”

“He’s really good Dad,” Noctis beamed.

“That’s good to hear,” The King smiled. “Now Mr. Argentum…” The King had finished his meal, and Prompto eyed him nervously. “I must ask you what your intentions are with my son.”

Prompto was wide eyed but quickly shook his head and tried to sit up straighter. “Well, I _like_ … I like your son. _A lot_. I still don’t know why he likes me, but that’s okay, because I do like him.”

“Of course I like you Prom,” Noctis smiled and rolled his eyes at him. The King gave a sideways glance to Noctis who stopped smiling and eyed Prompto with a serious gaze.

“Umm,” Prompto looked back at the King. “You see, originally, I just wanted to do this contest at the arcade. And I mentioned it to Noct—your son, and he agreed to it. But I guess it was only pretend for a bit and I guess now it’s not… pretend.” Prompto swallowed and thought he could have said it better, but he was so nervous.

“I see,” the King replied. “Well, I suppose that if your own parents approve of this then I have no issue with it as of now. If either of your grades decline or if I feel as though you are taking away from my son’s duties as Prince, I will have to put an end to this.”

Prompto let the words hang in the air. If anything, his grades were slightly better because Noctis was able to explain the things he didn’t understand about math or their readings. It was just his parents that might be the problem...

“My parents are pretty busy working,” Prompto said finally. “I’ll talk to them when I can.”

“Also,” the King looked solemn this time. “The Castle’s doctor was called to my son’s apartment. It was for something related to you, was it not?”

Prompto swallowed but eyed Noctis who nodded in encouragement. “Well,” Prompto began. “I haven’t been eating well, and I was exhausted that day. I feel bad that I worried Noctis that much…” Prompto bowed his head shamefully.

“Well,” the king stated. “If you are taking steps to improve yourself, you have nothing to worry about.” 

“Thank you,” Prompto mumbled. “…Your highness.” Prompto continued to pick at his meal and felt so embarrassed but at least the King did not tell him to stay away from Noct.

The King looked at Noctis. “I will take my leave for the night, but please make sure Prompto gets home safely. Good luck with your tournament boys.” 

“Thanks Dad,” Noctis smiled. He looked at Prompto who got the hint.

“Thank you,” Prompto quickly replied. “… Your Majesty.” With that, the King stood up and exited the dinner area. A few maids came to clean up the area. Noctis stood up and moved his seat to be closer to Prompto. 

“You did good,” Noctis beamed. “At least he didn’t say anything about the hickey.” 

“You say that,” Prompto began. “But I think it was because he was sitting on the side that couldn’t see it directly.”

“Hmm,” Noctis nodded. “You are probably right.” Noctis smiled at Prompto who reached out and grabbed his hand underneath the table. It was still sweaty, but Noctis held his hand and did not complain.

****

When Prompto came home and to his surprise, both of his parents were there. The lights were on and they were each attending to a different thing. His Mom was doing some chores and his father was reading the newspaper…

No…

“Hey there,” Prompto said nervously. "Do you two have the night off?”

There was a worried gaze from his mother who stopped washing the dishes. His Dad on the other hand…

“Prompto,” his Dad began. “We need to talk about this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!! ^__^
> 
> I had a terrible flu yesterday which pushed this chapter back but I'm glad to get it out today. I have another busy week ahead but I'll try and get out as much as I can. I also need to catch up on reading other fics as well.
> 
> Happy Sunday!


	10. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating is hard...

P: almost home, I’ll txt u good night (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ

N: sounds good ヾ(＾-＾)ノ

The last text was sent over an hour ago. Noctis kept waiting for a text back but tried to busy himself with some homework that was due. He had done most of it when he got back to the castle earlier that day. Prompto did not do any of the homework, instead he looked around his room and was taken aback by how grand it all was. Noctis let him admire everything while Prompto took photo after photo. One of the maids came in, offering them sweets and Noctis ate some but Prompto refused. She left smirking at Prompto and Noctis felt a new emotion he could not pinpoint.

“She’s cute…” Prompto teased. Noctis gave no answer but just squinted his eyes and shook his head at Prompto. He became more annoyed when Prompto mimicked him from across the room.

Those thoughts from earlier in the day were interrupted when his father unexpectedly walked in the door. He was not dressed in his formalwear from earlier. However, he still was in a suit but looked weary and tired. Noctis rushed over from his desk to offer a hand but his father refused. Instead, he chose to sit on Noctis’ chair. 

“I wanted to talk to you some more,” his father began. “I felt as though this conversation was best left for the both of us. I have no doubt you will tell Mr. Argentum this information later.”

“Umm…” Noctis hesitated. “I guess?” Noctis sat down on his desk. 

“I did not want to pry,” his Dad began hesitantly. “The Glaive looked up some information regarding Mr. Argentum—“

“—Just call him Prompto—“

“Ah yes,” his Dad chuckled. “Well, they looked up some information. I looked at it, there are some _interesting_ tidbits. However, I felt as though it would not be my place to tell you this information Noct. Your… boyfriend, he seems as though he could try a little harder academically…”

Noctis could not help to roll his eyes. School work was easy for him, but he understood why Prompto struggled with some of the subjects. 

“He does well enough,” Noctis began tentatively. “I don’t think I should tell him to get his act together? I really should have had him show you his photographs… He does _a lot_ better in art class and computer design classes than me.”

“Of course.”

“And,” Noctis could feel himself getting more heated. “He was recommended to do this engineering class. He sucks at literature, but he is good at math. And he was excited about that for senior year…” Suddenly, Noctis felt really embarrassed but did not know why.

“You really like him, don’t you?” his father asked. Noctis could not deny it. Even when they were having dinner, Noctis felt such pride when he looked at Prompto. He addressed his Dad properly, he made sure to bow when necessary, and Prompto used the right utensils (although Noctis knew that this was probably a fluke). 

“I guess I do,” Noctis muttered. “…You said you saw some other things?” His Dad nodded but did not elaborate.

“It was mostly about his school work,” his Dad began. “However, _you_ do have responsibilities. Responsibilities that will extend beyond high school.”

“I know…” Noctis began. “But why can’t I have this for now? If other people have a problem with it, then I can’t do anything about it. They can just deal with it.”

“You are going to turn 17 sooner rather than later Noctis,” his Dad sounded concerned. “If Prompto cannot handle the pressures of being in a high stress atmosphere—“

“—What are you saying?” Noctis could feel himself getting angrier by the second. “He just needs some time. And what do you mean handle this type of stress?”

His Dad paused and rose up from the Chair. “Noctis, I want you to live your life without regret. But you have responsibilities and I am afraid of what it’ll mean if you put this young man first before those responsibilities—“

“—I don’t want to talk about this right now,” Noctis waved off his Dad but tried to keep his emotions under control. “Just tell me you want me to end this with Prompto, that way I can do that. But I know my responsibilities. I try hard in school, I go to trainings, I try to do as much as I can...”

His Dad paused and looked at Noctis. He stood up from the chair and grabbed him by the shoulders. “I don’t want you to end things,” he paused. “… You need to start seriously thinking about your future and who you want apart of that future. If that includes Prompto, then that’s fine… I can tell you really… _really_ like him. Think about your duty to your people and make sure Prompto doesn't get in the way of that.”

Noctis looked down and felt the prickling behind his eyes but nodded. He felt his Dad moving closer to him and embrace him in a hug. It was the last thing he wanted but his head was swimming in deep thought. Noctis did not want to think about his future at all. He just wanted to just finish high school. He wanted to help Prompto with his eating issues. He wanted to warp strike and not feel so queasy after doing it for hours. He wanted to keep his apartment in better shape than it was. Thinking about becoming older and watching Prompto live his own life while pulling out a King’s gray hairs did not appeal to him. The thought of it made him sick to his stomach.

Noctis did not know how long his Dad stayed there with him. Even the thought of his Dad spending his time hugging him made him even more miserable than he already felt.

 

***

 

He waited and waited for Prompto to text him back but that never came. Noctis fell asleep despite fighting off his urge to stay awake. Instead, he dreamt of hurting Prompto with his swords and Prompto fighting back until he couldn’t anymore. These glowing neon red eyes that he had never seen before had met his own. They both fought each other, blow for blow. Gladio and Ignis were there as well, fighting him and he fought them off as well. Even Luna and his father were there and he fought them. He had no control over himself but each other them fell to his warp strikes and swords. Prompto caught him off guard and aimed a pistol right at his head.

Noctis opened his eyes before Prompto pulled the trigger. He tried to calm down by getting a glass of water bottle on top of a nearby drawer. After drinking a bit of it, he noticed a new message from Prompto at midnight. Noctis noticed the actual time was 5:45 in the morning. 

Unknown Sender: hey it’s me Prompto. my parents got mad and took away my phone. but I have this old one. I’ll try and get a sim card for it after school. sorry this is so late, good nite!

Noctis stared at the message and felt even worse about facing the day ahead.

 

***

While in the car, Noctis already had a few ideas for the phone situation. He had asked Ignis for a phone that Prompto could use and his friend reluctantly agreed. He also thought of a few ways to ask Prompto if his parents would be interested in meeting him. It was a long shot since they were so busy at work, but he figured he should ask. 

Prompto, of course, looked as dreary as ever when Noctis saw him in the morning. He sat by him in his usual seat. Noctis wanted to hold him but resisted. Everyone else was watching them and something as private as their talks deserved no one else listening in.

“Good morning,” Prompto faked a smile. Noctis could now tell the difference between the genuine ones and the real ones.

“Good morning,” Noctis pulled his chair closer to Prompto. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Prompto moved his chair closer. “My old man told me how,” Prompto formed air quotations with his hands. “‘disappointed’ he is with me. That’s funny though because I can’t remember the last time I saw him. He probably got mad because a co-worker made fun of me…”

“…I’m sorry,” Noctis said nervously. “So they took away your phone.”

“They didn’t think this through,” Prompto grinned. “I see you everyday. So it doesn’t matter.”

Noctis gulped, “Well I got Iggy to get you a phone. So after school you’ll have a new one!”

Prompto narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. “I don’t know… I mean, it would be nice…”

“Just hide it from your folks, so we can talk.” Noctis tried to smile at Prompto but Prompto did not return it. Instead, the homeroom teacher came in and Noctis quickly fell into student mode and began taking notes when necessary. When the teacher looked away or set up a transition for another subject, Noctis eyed Prompto. He was tired and Noctis was sure that he looked no better.

 

***

 

Prompto was eating another one of Ignis’ meals but he was eating around the edges. They were on the roof again. Prompto kept eying Noctis tentatively throughout the 20 minutes they had been up there.

“Hey,” Noctis began. “You need to eat more of that.”

“I know I know,” Prompto said nervously. He kept poking around the edges. Noctis had another sandwich in his bag and some other snacks that he had accumulated from his kitchen earlier. 

“Do you want something else from here?” Noctis offered. Prompto eyed the new items curiously, and ultimately picked the sandwich and began to eat that in earnest.

“You feel like my sugar daddy sometimes,” Prompto teased. Noctis cocked his eyebrow at Prompto while he giggled. Ultimately, Noctis rolled his eyes at such a stupid suggestion.

“I’m only like two months older than you,” Noctis finally said. He took a big bite out of his sandwich.

“A Scorpio and a Virgo,” Prompto teased. Noctis laughed and let their silence linger a bit longer. Prompto looked sad, much more than he did recently. Even that day when he fainted. Noctis wondered if he was the cause to Prompto’s problems. If he had thought with his brain instead of his heart, he could have stopped this from the beginning. He would have never agreed to Prompto’s idea and they would have still been eating on the roof and talking about whatever came to his mind. Now though, Prompto was Noctis' world. It kept him up last night along with his dreams. He wondered how Insomnia would act if there were two kings ruling over them. He wondered who would be chosen to be the birth mother to carry on the line. He wondered how the other provinces would react to it. Those thoughts were best case scenarios because the odds that were stacked against them. Noctis knew it was crazy and it was probably the hormones and the fact that he had never kissed anyone except Prompto. But he was absolutely head over heels for this one person. If Prompto knew how much power he had over him, their enemies would use that against the kingdom. Maybe that is what his father was getting at last night. 

“I was thinking,” Prompto was about half way done with his sandwich. “Maybe I might get into trouble if my parents _do_ catch me with another phone? I don’t know… I do want to talk to you Noct…”

Noctis swallowed the rest of his sandwich. He had lost his appetite. “…But…”

“ _But_ …” Prompto echoed. “They are my parents. I don’t want them to get mad at me. They really were not happy last night...”

“But you never even see them…” Noctis began. “You say that all the time… You never see them.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Prompto snapped.

“It means,” Noctis kept his voice steady. “What they don’t know, won’t hurt them.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Prompto turned to face Noctis. “At least your Dad can make time to see you. He’s the King and even he makes time.”

“Prom,” Noctis could feel his resolve wavering. “I… want you to have the phone. If you don’t want it, then just say that. I’m not going to have a contest on who’s dad gives a shit more than the other.”

Prompto did not say anything for a while. Noctis wanted to know why this was so hard. It should not be this hard to date someone. But that was a foolish wish. He was a Prince of Lucius and he was going to be King, whether he wanted it or not. He was going to have his life sucked out of him and watch his friends and loved ones surpass him while he wasted away trying to protect everyone. Maybe he should just end this now, at least that is what he felt the adults around him were trying to tell him…

“I want to make this work,” Noctis said finally. “I really like you Prom. My Dad doesn’t know you like how I know you. Even if we break up a year from now or ten years from now… at least I can say I tried my hardest to make this work.”

Prompto stopped eating one of his snacks and inched his way closer to Noctis and cleaned up their area while doing so. His boyfriend put all the items away and did not show his face at Noctis at all, but Noctis did not want to look at him. 

That was until Prompto reached around Noctis and pulled him close in a sideways hug. Noctis reciprocated right away and hugged Prompto as tight as he could. Noctis could feel Prompto’s heavy breathing on his neck and let Prompto hug him onto the pavement. 

“What kind of phone is it?” Prompto asked, and Noctis could not help but laugh. Prompto lifted his head and looked at Noctis sadly.

“About what I said,” Noctis said shamefully. "I'm sorry."

“It’s okay,” Prompto cut him off. “I mean, they were both mad but there wasn’t really anything else they could yell at me about. They also said that I’d get dumped in a week but… so far it’s been more than a week I think?” Prompto cocked his head and gave it some thought.

“Well,” Noctis replied. “It has been about a week.”

“So I guess they were wrong about that one,” Prompto grinned.

“What else did your folks say about me?” Noctis asked.

“Hmm,” Prompto buried his head on Noctis’ chest. “They said that you were probably using me but I told them no. I mean look at me, I’m getting a free phone.” Noctis laughed and rubbed Prompto’s back lightly.

“I can charge you for the phone,” Noctis offered but that got a light shove from Prompto. That only made Noctis squeeze onto Prompto tighter. Slowly, Prompto inched his way up and Noctis helped him up. Prompto reached out and moved some of Noctis’ bangs out of his face. Noctis opened his legs a bit more so that Prompto could lie in between him and Prompto did not seem to notice just how close Noctis was trying to make the both of them. 

“It’s nice to hear,” Prompto smiled. “That you are thinking about this… as a long term thing.”

“I always thought it was,” Noctis began. He moved to cup Prompto’s face but did not hesitate to kiss him lightly. Noctis reciprocated and deepened it more. He moved his head so that Prompto would be able to kiss him deeper and Noctis let him. He let Prompto move his hands alongside his body and grip his uniform. Noctis laughed in between some of the kisses but so did Prompto. 

The bell rang again and Prompto groaned loudly.

“This is all your fault,” Prompto frowned. Noctis felt Prompto becoming dead weight and that made him giggle.

“Get off,” Noctis laughed. “We are gonna be late.”

“So what?” 

“Prom,” Noctis narrowed his eyes at Prompto. “I can warp out of this you know…”

“Oh wow,” Prompto sighed. “You won’t though.”

Noctis just laughed but Prompto eventually got up and lent him a hand. 

 

***

 

Noctis noticed Umbra in the apartment after coming back from the arcade with Prompto. He had not sent the notebook back in a week and immediately scrambled around to find it. Eventually he did (it was on top of the microwave). He attached a picture of Prompto and him that was in the tabloids. Noctis taped it in and made an arrow pointing to Prompto. Noctis wrote “I’ll send a better picture of him when I get a chance.” Once that was done, Noctis turned the page over and began to write.

_Dating is hard. I thought it would be easy once you tell someone you like them. I guess it is only easy on TV shows. I feel like everyone is telling us that this is a bad idea. But I don’t think it is. Prompto’s taking it hard because he has more to deal with extra attention and when he gets anxious, he doesn’t eat? I've noticed that. He has a support meeting on Thursday that I’m going to. Hopefully I can learn more so I can help him. He looks better than he did last week and I hope he continues to improve. Iggy bought him a secret phone because his parents took away his old one. They must be mad that he's gay-dating me. It kind of sucks but I hope that’s the end of that._

_I know this is a longer note than the ones I usually send but it is weird to have a boyfriend that everyone knows about. My Dad is being as supportive as he can be. Iggy and Gladio both like him and I know if you met him, you’d like him too Luna. I hope you are doing well._

_-Noct_

 

***

Noctis was in some old sweats and was ready to do his training with Gladio. He was just about done with his homework but still needed to review some new vocabulary words. Everything else seemed like it was going alright. Ignis had noted that the photos from that tabloids were almost non-existent in the morning. That probably had something to do with his Dad. Ignis had also stated that they were seeing if they could enforce the law that prevented minors from being photographed but Noctis did not care. If the worst thing was a few more stares from classmates, then he did not mind. The world hadn't imploded yet and he was still learning how to navigate be everything he needed to be. It overwhelmed him but he was trying and that was all he could do at the moment.

Noctis felt a buzz from his phone and noticed Prompto's new number pop up.

P: new phone who dis????

N: heyaz

P: hey, this phone is better than my old one ヾ(・ω・ｏ)

N: did u do ur hw?

P: .... maybe

N: prom!

P: i'll do it now (ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/

N: good, i have to go to training in a bit

P: okay txt me if u get bored

N: i will...

P: hey

N: wat

P: have a hug ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

N: .... ur such a nerd

P: but ur dating a nerd.

P: u nerd

P: hey nerd

P: here is ur nerd heart ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)

N: bye prom. do ur hw

P: bye nerd

Noctis looked up at Ignis, who was driving the car. Ignis had a look of concern on his face.

"Is something wrong Noct," Ignis asked.

"N-nothing!," Noctis said sheepishly. He hoped that Ignis would mistake his blushing for literally anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Prompto DLC huh?!?! Why can't it be June! ):
> 
> Also next chapter is going to be the long hyped tournament and the ED meeting! So expect a rollercoaster of emotions and feelings and angst and everything else ^__^


	11. Superpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy and Game Tournaments...

The room was brightly lit with chic looking furniture. There were nine other teenagers (youngish people) there but Prompto had never seen their faces before. He and another boy were the only boys there and the rest of the group consisted of girls. Prompto felt uncomfortable but tried his hardest to make sure that it did not show on his face. It did help that the other teenagers looked nervous as well. A few of them grabbed some of the water bottles on a side table and some sat on the chairs waiting for the meeting to start. Prompto tried not to compare himself to the other teenagers but he felt inadequate, sad and disappointed looking at all of them. He felt silly being here, that he even Lem>had to be here in the first place. It did not help that he was comparing himself to a few of them. Prompto felt shameful looking at all of them and thinking that he was not as bad or he was worse. However, Prompto wanted to make sure that those comparisons did not go down the rabbit hole that got him into trouble in the first place.

At least Noctis was the sole bright spot in all of this. He had shades on, a baseball cap and baggy black clothes to hide who he was. Prompto thought he looked like a grade-A douchebag. Prompto did not look any different, but today he worse his glasses. 

“Why did you bring a notebook,” Prompto asked suddenly. 

“Because,” Noctis said quietly. “I want to take notes.” 

Prompto looked at his boyfriend and thought he was the most loyal and ridiculous idiot he had ever met. He felt really lucky.

“Just so you know,” Prompto began. “I am going to make fun of your nerdy ass until I die.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“And take those shades off—“

“—No—“

Prompto was about answer him back when a pleasant looking woman came into the room. The rest of the group that had been there before began to sit in their seats. Prompto and Noctis took that cue as the time to sit down. She wore red, cat-eyed glasses, looked college-aged and had an awesome teal chocobo sweater. 

“She’s cute,” Prompto said to Noctis. The prince wasted no time elbowing him where they sat. Prompto could tell that Noctis was rolling his eyes behind his shades. 

“Hello everyone, my name is Vanna. I am here to facilitate this group. I am here to help you in discussing your eating disorders. This our first meeting with this new group.” She paused to look down at her clipboard. “There are five new people joining us today. So we will go around and introduce ourselves. I’ll start with me: I am Vanna. I struggled with aneorexia when I was 12 up until I was about 20. Now I am 25, and I have one more year until I get my degree in counseling and therapy. Welcome all of you.”

Noctis was taking notes and Prompto knew two facts only: Her name and that she had a cool sweater. He vaguely paid attention to the other individuals that said their names and named off their eating disorders. Two girls had bullimia and four girls had anorexia. Two of the older, college aged girls had a combination of both disorders and something else (alcoholism, other hard drugs, etc.,). The other boy, Johnathan, binged and purged and was about to graduate from a high school that was on the other side of Insomnia. When it was Prompto’s turn, he was nervous, but Noctis poked at him with a pen to encourage him. 

“Umm,” Prompto began. “My name is Prompto.” He waited for the pause of everyone saying hello to him. “I was invited to come here, but I starve myself. And I over-exercise. So I want help on how to stop it. My… ummm,” Prompto paused and looked at Noctis who continued to encourage him. Taking a deep breath, he kept going, “This is my first day here, so I just want to see what this is all about.”

Once everyone said hello to him, everyone looked at Noctis. He was taking notes and did not realize everyone was looking at him until Prompto nudged him slightly. Noctis, upon realizing everyone was looking at him, finally spoke. He was nervous and tapped his pen on his notebook.

“Umm…” Noctis began tentatively. “My name is…ummm….”

“Gar!” said Prompto loudly. He raised his eyebrows at Noctis. Prompto nodded multiple times and got the message. “Umm… my name is Gar… yeah Gar… and I don’t have a eating disorder… but I am here to support…. ummm….” Noctis stopped and pushed his sunglasses further up his face. “My _boyfriend_ was having trouble so I’m here to help him.” Noctis titled his head towards Prompto and everyone smiled widely at Noctis. Prompto could feel himself blushing furiously but Noctis nodded and looked away shyly. 

“That’s so wonderful,” Vanna clapped. “I think it is great to have a good support system around you Prompto.”

“Yeah… I know,” Prompto laughed shyly. 

Vanna began the discussion on fears and who supports them if there is a setback. Prompto listened to everyone else talk about their lives and the problems that they had. One of the younger girls there had similar struggles to his own. She talked about not being able to sleep well, constantly starving herself and fainting when she exercised too much. The other boy in the group talked about comparing himself to other males at his high school and how difficult it was to hide his life from people that he cared about. One of the older college-aged girls talked about not measuring up to her older sisters that were all very successful businesswomen. As all of these people talked, Prompto heard bits and pieces of himself in each one of them. 

Vanna had advice for those that asked for it. However, most of the time, she just let everyone talk about their problems openly. It was comforting knowing that he was not alone in his struggles. Noctis continued to take notes and made sure to give encouraging nods to Prompto every once in a while. This encouraged Prompto to talk occasionally. He did not talk as much as he would have liked. Especially when Noctis was watching him like a hawk. Next time, Prompto thought he could go by himself. It was not that he minded Noctis being there. However, Prompto was not sure he could be truly honest about his thoughts and feelings with his best friend there. That bothered him a bit.

When it was over, Vanna congratulated all of them and gave out fliers for the next meeting. Prompto even complimented her on her sweater. 

“I asked her where she got it from,” Prompto said enthusiastically. “She told me the shop.”

“Uh huh,” Noctis mumbled.

“Are you jealous,” Prompto teased. “I just wanted to be nice.”

Noctis kept walking quickly towards the exit while Prompto continued to tease his boyfriend from afar.

 

***

 

“You look like an asshole with those glasses on Mr. Gar,” Prompto murmured. “It’s already dark outside. How can you see?” 

“I can’t believe you called me Gar. _And_ I’ll take them off once I get to your house,” Noctis said. He held onto Prompto’s hand tighter. “Hey, was that… I mean…” Noctis looked flustered but Prompto let his boyfriend think about what he wanted to say. 

“I liked going,” Prompto said to fill the silence between them. “But I think next time I should go by myself…”

“…yeah…” 

“ _But_ ” Prompto said quickly, “I did like that you came with me today. I was really nervous but everyone seems very nice.” 

“Yeah,” Noctis kept his head down and kept moving forward. “Are we almost there?” They were the only two walking down the street and the only lights that were flashing were the miscellaneous lamp posts that dimly lit the streets. 

“Just another block,” Prompto smiled. “Are you sure Ignis said you could walk here with me? It’s kinda sketchy.”

“Well what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Noctis smirked. They continued walking and every so often Prompto would squeeze Noctis’ hand and bump into him while Noctis would do the same. “Hey tomorrow, are you going to be okay with the attention?”

Prompto was near his house and turned towards Noctis. They both stopped walking but Prompto wanted to make sure it was dark enough where no one could see them.

“Not really,” Prompto began. “But I think I’ll be fine.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis mumbled. “Let me call Iggy so he can pick me up.” Noctis pulled out his phone and pulled Prompto closer towards the house up ahead. 

 

***

 

The talk of the school was the tournament and of course Prompto was distracted by the back of Noctis’ head. It was not just his head, but his back as well. It did not help that Noctis kept sending texts throughout each class when he could. He could probably tell that Prompto was distracted. 

It continued the whole day. Prompto ate some of a sandwich that he made at home but stared at Noctis most of the day. It was worse than usual. At least when he stared at Noctis, Noctis could distract him with literally any game on his phone. Or with a stupid joke, but Prompto just could not help it.

“Seriously dude,” Noctis said finally. “We are going to lose today because you aren’t focused. Did you sleep enough last night?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Noctis was more annoyed now. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Naw.”

Noctis frowned even more. “Well then what is it?” 

“I was just thinking…”

Noctis tilted his head. “About…?”

“Chocobo sweaters,” Prompto lied.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Don’t lie,” Noctis ate another bite of his sandwich. “We can do something else if you want to.”

“No,” Prompto hoped his voice sounded firm. “I want to beat everyone’s asses as much as you do.”

Noctis laughed, “Okay then. But what’s bothering you? You seem super intense today.”

Prompto really did want to tell him but he didn’t want to tell him what was on his mind. Besides it was crazy and stupid. Right now, all he could do was smile at the fact that his best friend who was also his boyfriend, truly cared for him and he was grateful for it.

“It’s nothing,” Prompto lied again. “But I was thinking, I didn’t get a good night kiss last night.”

“That’s because Iggy flashed the high beams in our eyes,” Noctis recalled while he laughed.

“He is really no fun,” Prompto frowned. “… We should to make up for that though.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but he put his things away while Prompto did a small fist shake in the air for victory. 

“You could have just said that you wanted to makeout,” Noctis sighed. 

“But then I’d always want to makeout with you,” Prompto teased. He snuck up and buried his head in Noctis’ shoulder while the Prince kept cleaning up their mess. 

“Hey if we win tonight,” Noctis began. “Stay over at my apartment.” Noctis’ face was inching closer to Prompto’s.

“What if we lose?” Prompto asked timidly.

“You are still coming over,” Noctis smiled while closing the distance between them.

 

***

 

There were a few photographers already inside the arcade in prime positions to take pictures. However, Prompto noticed a few men in Kingsglaive uniforms monitoring the outside of the arcade. Prompto wondered if there were any other soldiers that were undercover but he was too nervous to look out for that. Noctis looked annoyed but he ignored everyone who gawked at him. Prompto tried not to focus on everyone else but it was hard. He was nervous and there were many couples there that had coordinating outfits and looked so pleased to be competing. Right now however, Prompto felt sick. Noctis must have sensed this and led him to the restroom before going to the main area. 

“Hey you are going the wrong way,” Prompto sputtered.

“Just come over here,” Noctis said quietly. They went into the Boy’s restroom and Noctis led Prompto into the larger handicapped stall. Noctis checked to make sure the rest of the stalls were empty before heading in. “We don’t have to do this Prompto. We could just call it a day and leave.”

“I don’t want to leave,” Prompto said truthfully. He covered his face with his hands but tried to hold onto his resolve. “I’ll be fine. If it gets to be too much… I’ll just you know…”

Prompto could feel Noctis leaning into him. “Let’s have a safe word,” Noctis offered. “Something really simple…”

“Hmmm,” Prompto tried to think of anything that could be remotely good to use.

“Let’s do something stupid like fish,” Noctis suggested.

“You would say fish,” Prompto frowned.

“Chocolate then!,” Noctis said loudly. Prompto thought about it for a second.

“Chocolate…” Prompto hummed. “Chocolate sounds good.”

“We could get some afterwards too,” Noctis smiled. Prompto felt calmer than he had all day. They had the option to leave. Just having that made everything else okay.

 

***

 

About 30 couples registered to participate in the tournament. 24 couples ended up competing and now there were only four couples left, Prompto and Noctis included. Noctis was unfazed by the competition. He simply played and tuned out everyone around him. Prompto would occasionally look around at the faces in the crowd and get creeped out by just how many people had their cameras out. However, Prompto noticed that if he kept focused on Noctis, his nerves would to calm down slightly. They had one more round to play of Justice Monsters V and then their totals would be calculated. Noctis made sure that they played on the machines with their backs turned to the audience. Prompto was grateful for that. 

Noctis’ name was in the top ten list for each player high score on his machine. Prompto had his name on there only once, but their totals were still blowing out the rest of the competition. For their last game, it seemed like even more people squeezed their way into the arcade. Noctis eyed Prompto before they began to play. It was loud and Noctis still looked uncomfortable but didn’t seem to care about everyone else. Prompto had something to say but he couldn’t do that here either. There were too many people watching.

“Hey,” Noctis said loudly. “Just pretend you are trying to beat me. And there’s no one here.”

Prompto paused and looked at his boyfriend. He really did not deserve to feel this lucky. Noctis continued to stare at him for a bit before they had to start.

“Chocolate?” Noctis asked loudly.

“No,” Prompto yelled. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Noctis smiled.

 

***

 

“I wonder why they couldn’t give us two trophies,” Noctis said while eating some ice cream. One of the Kingsglaive guards miraculously came up to them after their trophy ceremony and snuck them through the back door. Prompto thought they would get caught but they didn’t. They got into a fancy car and while the person that was operating the car (a very beautiful brunette) wanted them to go straight back to Noctis’ apartment, Noctis managed to convince her to drop them off at a candy shop. 

They had won of course, it was not even a competition. They were about 500 points ahead of the couple that got second place. Prompto was so excited but also mortified when the audience kept cheering for them to kiss. They didn’t do it and Noctis looked like he wanted to warp out of the arcade. Thankfully, that very beautiful brunette saved both of them.

“They can afford free tokens for a year but not two trophies,” Prompto stated. He felt exhausted now. Noctis had lent his shoulder for Prompto to lay his head on. They crammed themselves into a small booth near the back of the shop. “That Kingsglaive chick was so beautiful. You should ask for her name.”

“Why didn’t you ask her?" Noctis yawned. They were sharing an ice cream sundae. But they felt more and more tired every time they tried to take bites out of it. 

“Who is keeping the trophy?” Prompto asked.

“You can keep it,” Noctis offered.

“I better keep it,” Prompto yawned. “Your spoiled ass probably has 500 trophies.”

“How did you know?” Noctis asked sarcastically.

“I have a feeling,” Prompto yawned again. 

“Prom,” Noctis said quietly. 

“Hmmm…”

“… I’m proud of you,” Noctis looked away from Prompto when he said it. 

“But you were the one doing most of the work,” Prompto frowned.

“That’s not what I mean,” Noctis cleared his throat. “You did… good.”

Prompto did not answer Noctis. Instead, he just shrugged and tried to eat more of the ice cream. Prompto’s mind darted between the worry of the calories in the ice cream. But it also focused on Noctis’ warmth. He just wanted to stay here and not move an inch. They had done it, his stupid idea happened. A small part of Prompto worried that this would be the end. That Noctis would admit to him that this was all pretend as well. It was too good to be true.

“Hey,” Noctis said. “Let’s get out of here.”

Prompto looked up at his best friend, his only real friend and could not help but forget all the terrible and horrible thoughts that plagued him even now. 

“Sure, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to update again by this weekend. This chapter took a lot out of me because it is a rehash of a lot of uncomfortable conversations I had with my therapist. I was more depressed and a literal skeleton of a person. So I hope y'all enjoyed that and if you're struggling with that, I hope you have someone great to talk to that let's you know how valuable you are as a person. <3
> 
> I was going to make a playlist of all the Beyonce songs that used in this story when I finally decide to wrap everything up. I just don't know what would be the best place to showcase that. If you have suggestions let me know!
> 
> Lastly, I am going to up the rating because the next chapter will get... saucy wink wink.
> 
> If y'all are on twitter, come and yell with me about Promptis stuff (@peachynoctis)! Have a nice weekend!


	12. Love Drought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first time for everything...

They were both curled up in bed and Noctis felt Prompto’s hair tickling his nose. Noctis yawned and tried to move further up the pillow from where they were. His boyfriend kept trying to move and it was getting annoying. Noctis thought he wanted to sleep. 

“What are you trying to do?” Noctis asked. He did not want to open his eyes. All he could feel was Prompto elbowing him and shifting around in multiple different ways to get comfortable. 

“...”

“Prom,” Noctis said in annoyance. It was then that he head a sniff and then another. Now he had no choice but to open his eyes and look down. Prompto’s head was buried in his chest and Noctis did not know what was going on. 

“Are you okay?” Noctis tried to shift down while rubbing circles on Prompto’s back. 

“I… I’m... fine,” Prompto hiccuped. “I…. I’m sorry….”

“You have nothing to be sorry for…” Noctis really wanted to see Prompto’s face but there was no way that was going to happen. Even now he started to feel his shirt getting wet from the tears. 

“It’ll be fine,” Noctis had to say it over and over again. Eventually Prompto’s breathing started to even out some more and Noctis could feel himself starting to dose off again. He tried really hard to keep his eyes open just in case Prompto needed to talk to him. 

“Sorry,” Prompto repeated again. Noctis finally saw Prompto’s face and it was sad for him to look at him. Noctis began to pull him up and Prompto finally allowed him to do it. 

“You know,” Noctis began. “... is this about shared custody over the trophy?"

That got a smile from Prompto. “You are such a nerd."

“I should get it on weekends huh?” Noctis kept pulling Prompto up. Noctis felt that it was dangerous to have Prompto this close. Except this time, there was not the prospect of a bell stopping this. He shifted his legs a little bit wider. His boyfriend was still hovering in between his legs. “Or do you want to go to court over it."

“Naw we can be civil,” Prompto countered. And just like that, Noctis felt Prompto settled in between his legs and he could feel himself praying to the Gods that Prompto would not mention anything about what was going on down below.

“So…”

“Noct,” Prompto bit his lip nervously. “I know I joked about this…”

“...”

“I’m not ready to do this…”

Noctis took a deep breath and felt his stomach turning back to normal. It was a big relief, but he could not help but feel a bit disappointed. This was something couples did, but Noctis also did not want to take advantage of his boyfriend. Especially with how stressful the past two weeks had been on them. 

“When you’re ready,” Noctis began. “I’ll be ready.”

“You’re not mad?” Prompto buried his head on Noctis’ chest again. 

“I have never been mad at you,” Noctis said incredulously. He could not believe how ridiculous that question was. “What’s up? Tell me.”

“I just,” Prompto still did not look up at Noctis, but at least was not crying. “I just… I forget… that at least you are here and I don’t have to worry about that kinda stuff anymore.”

“What kinda stuff?” Noctis asked.

There was silence now and Noctis waited for Prompto to get back to him. 

“Did you fall asleep?” Noctis asked.

“No…”

“Then what kinda stuff?”

There was a long and measured pause. “Being alone. I still feel that way a lot… even when we are just goofing off together. Isn’t that weird?”

Noctis tried to wrap his head around what his boyfriend was trying to say. It was weird. Noctis felt that way sometimes too. He could never tell Prompto how scared he was to be King. About his Dad mortality. Maybe someday he could, but he could never utter those fears into existence. He felt alone at school when he went off to a different class for a period when Prompto was not there. Even when they were alone, there were things he could not understand about Prompto. He could not picture why it would be so hard to enjoy a good meal, but here was his boyfriend. They were just going to have to be weird and alone together, but Noctis did not mind that at all.

“I know what you mean,” Noctis replied tentatively. “Maybe we should go to bed?”  
“Yeah…” Prompto replied. “Sorry about that.”

“How about this,” Noctis began. “Stop saying that you are sorry. You are fine…”

“Okay…”

“Prom,” Noctis closed his eyes and tried to let sleep come to him again. It made him happy that Prompto was clinging onto him again. He finally settled into a final position that Noctis did not mind. 

“Noct,” Prom replied back. Noctis heard a yawn and closed his eyes again. 

“... Prom…”

“.... Noct,” Prompto dragged out the “O” is the name. 

“... Go to sleep.”

“No.”

“Stop being weird,” Noctis yawned.

“Never!”

“Ugh…”

***

 

“You know Noct,” Prompto began. “I was thinking maybe we should order a pizza.”

Noctis looked up at Prompto. They were both playing a video game but Noctis was on the floor. He was in between Prompto’s legs while Prompto was sitting on the edge of the couch. Noctis eyed his boyfriend from this new angle and was immediately taken aback by how long Prompto’s eyelashes were.

“We don’t have to,” Noctis said still looking up. “Iggy bought these ones you put in the oven.”

“Ugh…”

“Don’t pout…”

“You are just being a cheap ass,” Prompto huffed. “And you’re probably going to burn this whole building to the ground.”

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

This went on for a bit while Prompto kept trying to beat Noctis in the fighting game they both had agreed to play. Prompto, so far, had won two games and while Noctis was pleased he also hated that Prompto was so good at this one character. Instead of trying to fight Prompto again, he decided that he would try and turn on the oven and see how he could make this pizza. If worse came to worse, he reasoned, at least they could still order the pizza. Prompto decided to switch games to one of the obscure RPGs that they were fiddling around with before they started to date.

Noctis thought back to that time. He wondered if it was so weird that things were pretty much the same except it was not the same. They had done what they were supposed to do. Noctis had helped his best friend but he remembered back when Prompto did not look as good as he did now. It had been about two months since they had won the competition. They were still followed constantly and the week after they had won, it was unbearable. The tabloids had figured out where Prompto had lived. They had fought about it and Prompto’s parents had fought about it. Noctis honestly thought it was going to end and that he would be relegated to being switched to another class for the sake of getting the tabloids and their classmates to stop bothering them.

What Noctis did not count on, was the fact that the Empire was now testing new weapons on the outskirts of Lucius. The attention was now diverted towards political matters. He also learned that Prompto’s parents were filled with empty threats. They eventually gave back the cell phone. They had never made any comments about Prompto’s weight gain. They never bothered to attend any parental meetings regarding Prompto's health. "They are too busy." Noctis learned to ignore them and blame them for all the issues that Prompto had. It upset Noctis every day that they could not see how wonderful their son was. 

“Are you in the mood for pepperoni or meat lovers?” Noctis asked. Prompto hummed while he was trying to win a particularly hard boss battle. “Meat lovers please! UGH THIS MAN MONSTER WILL NOT DIE!” Prompto chose this moment to scream in frustration again as “YOU DIED” appeared on the screen. Noctis also chose this moment to laugh at his poor boyfriend.

“You are using the wrong weapons,” Noctis said. “I already told you that—”

“—Oh shut up and make the pizza,” Prompto snapped. “I am so hungry…”

Noctis smiled and set the oven for 350 degrees. He waited for the customary ten minutes before putting in their pizza into the oven. Prompto tried again to defeat the boss at least three more times. On the fourth try, Noctis grabbed the controller and purposely chose the weapon he had used in his own saved game. It was the only thing that had worked for this boss, so it just _had_ to work for Prompto. As Noctis walked back to the oven and slid the pizza in, Prompto was doing much better than he had beforehand. Noctis could not help but beam at the fact that his boyfriend was doing much better with his help. Even if it was for something as simple as a video game.

“YES!,” Prompto screamed. “I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!”

“You still have at least three more big bosses to go—”

“—SHUT IT—”

“THREE MORE!,” Noctis yelled. He put the pizza into the oven and set a timer for his phone. He knew that he would forget so this would have to do this. Prompto put down the controller in mock anger and looked at Noctis and back at the screen in mock annoyance. Noctis could now differentiate between the two. He was learning more and more about Prompto everyday. When Prompto would get flustered, a blush would make his freckles changes more pronounced. If Prompto did not like the meal or the situation that was in front of him, he would play with his hair and distract Noctis by flirting (or trying to flirt) with anyone (Especially Noctis). Prompto would also furrow his brows and look at one spot and not look at anything else but that spot if he was truly afraid. That was the look that Noctis would fixate on and memorize the most. 

“Hey come here,” Prompto demanded suddenly. Noctis walked back to the couch while setting the alarm.

“What?” Noctis asked. Prompto looked annoyed but... happy?

“...”

“Just tell me,” Noctis said in annoyance. This was another pattern Noctis had noticed. Prompto would leave things unsaid and change the subject at the last minute. It annoyed him but at the same time it didn’t. Prompto would read whatever Noctis had on his face and tell him exactly what he wanted to hear.

“You know,” Prompto said bashfully. “...”

“What?”

“We’ve only really… made out?” Prompto said thoughtfully.

Noctis could feel his cheeks getting more flushed by the second. “So?”

“I don’t know,” Prompto said playfully. “Don’t you think…”

“I thought you were hungry,” Noctis snapped.

“There are two types,” Prompto countered. Noctis scowled when Prompto cocked his head for maximum effect. Was he ready now? He knew that Prompto’s smile was his kryptonite and Prompto knew just when to unleash it. It was the goofiest grin that Prompto had no right to do to him. Noctis thought about all the times that they were alone. How Prompto would stop him from reaching below the waist and how Prompto would stop himself stop before going lower than the collarbone. It was never enough and both of them would end up frustrated and yet, they never took it out on one another. But Prompto always stopped it. Noctis figured it was a hang up about his body. That had to be it. However, this led to passive aggressive digs at each other that were never serious. There was always a bite to their back and forths.

“Noct?”

“Uh huh…” Noctis heard the alarm and went back to the oven. He also knew himself well enough to know when to pull back. Prompto was probably testing him. Luna and he kept a regular correspondence on this. Ignis had already bought him a bag of “Goods” that Noctis hid away so quickly that Ignis “forgot” to mention it ever again. Noctis did not want to talk to Gladio about this either because… he did not want to. So Luna was the best person to ask and she did not mind in their letters. Noctis would ask why Prompto would ignore him for an hour then come crawling back to him with open arms. Luna said, in her divine knowledge, that Prompto was probably flustered around him. This made no sense to Noctis. Prompto had wiggled his ass in front of him during gym class and teased him during passing periods. There were also those makeout sessions on the roof during lunch that made the both of them lose focus for 5th and 6th period. Luna said in a letter that Prompto was probably pushing him to see how far they would both go before they snap. Maybe it was a game... 

That was when it had hit Noctis, Prompto and he were the best at playing those…

“Eos to Noct!” hummed Prompto. “The alarm already rang.”

“Oh,” Noctis went to open the oven and thankfully, the pizza was not burnt. Just a bit darker around the edges. He began to slice up the pieces when he noticed Prompto staring at him. It was a bit different than before, it was not playful or serious, but it had a sense of intensity to it that Noctis took note of. 

“Do I have something on my face?” Noctis asked.

“Nope.”

“... Okay.”

Noctis finally walked over with the pizza slices while Prompto paused the game. They ate in relative silence. Prompto would pause occasionally to show Noctis some funny memes that he had of cactuars in various poses. There were also the ones with chocobos which Noctis would laugh at occasionally. The unfunny ones were deleted off Prompto’s photo album in an instant. The funny ones were air dropped into Noctis’ phone. Noctis now took notice of Prompto’s eating subconsciously. When Prompto was nervous, Noctis would encourage him to eat or try and go somewhere with good food after school. If Prompto was good, then Noctis said nothing at all. 

It had been better recently. Noctis did not take as much notice of Prompto. He allowed himself to be carefree and Prompto seemed the same way. There were gentle shoves and even gentler kisses that they had between one another. 

“Hey Noct,” Prompto began. He took a swig of a Jetty’s soda bottle but seemed determined about whatever he was going to say next. His boyfriend still had that weird look on his face that made Noctis worried but excited at the same time.

“Yes?” Noctis pushed aside his pizza. They tended to do this when something was going to happen between them. Noctis would try to clean before they were all over each other. It was the only good trait that he had picked up from Ignis, vaccuuming be damned. Instead of waiting to answer, Prompto moved himself closer to Noctis, settling his head on his neck. Noctis pulled him in and hugged him back. They both waited for who was going to jump first.

“I think…” Prompto began. “I think I’m ready enough…”

“You are so confusing,” Noctis laughed lightly.

“No,” Prompto raised his head. He had that same look, it was intense and made Noctis feel flushed. He raised his head and he put his forehead on Noctis’. 

“I went to that group yesterday,” Prompto kissed Noctis lightly afterwards. “I talked about you.”

“I hope it was a good review,” Noctis teased. 

“It was!” Prompto giggled. “That’s not all… I talked a bit more… about sex stuff.”

Noctis wished that Prompto was not as awkward as he was, but this was like hearing music to his ears. He _had_ to listen to the rest of this. Prompto pulled back and raised his brows slightly, waiting for a response from Noctis.

“Okay…”Noctis stammered. He was also fully aware that he had no room to talk about his own awkwardness. 

“I just thought that,” Prompto began. “I am _thinking_ I am ready. I wasn’t… for a while. But I think it’s because I still don’t like the way that I look…”

“I like the way you look.”

“Thank you,” Prompto had a genuine smile on his face. “I… I think it’s just something I had to work on. I just didn’t want you to see…”

“Hey,” Noctis grabbed his boyfriend’s face. When they were this close, Noctis wanted to memorize everything about Prompto. He thought it would be creepy to count exactly how many freckles on his cheeks. He wanted to know his boyfriend’s exact eye color so he could name the color with absolute certainty. He wanted to know how Prompto's face would look like if their hands drifted lower...

“I know it’s stupid…”

“I don’t think so Prom, I told you I would wait…”

That’s all it took. Prompto lunged at Noctis and wrapped both arms around him. Noctis let Prompto put all of his weight on top of him. Noctis was bemused with Prompto trying to straddle his hips with the goofiest grin on his face. Before Noctis knew it, Prompto was kissing him and making sure that Noctis could not come up for air.

Prompto began to travel down Noctis’ neck. Even though Noctis was continuously lectured about the hickeys every time he got them, he didn’t care. Even now, he let Prompto do whatever he wanted while Noctis closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. There were hesitant fingers underneath Noctis’ t-shirt but there is little focus to them. 

“Sorry,” Prompto muses. “I don’t really know how this works.”

“We talked about this Prom….” Noctis bit his lip slightly. 

“Oh,” Prompto giggled. “Right… No more sorrys...”

Noctis began to tug his own shirt over his head. He laid back down after he tossed the shirt on the floor. Prompto blushed even more as he eyed Noctis’ body. 

“You too,” Noctis said hoarsely. 

Prompto breathed in deeply and slowly took off his shirt as well. Noctis smiled up at him even as Prompto’s face went further into a frown. 

“I don’t think I look good,” Prompto began. His hands went to his sides and his face was beet red. Prompto tried to put his hands over his face but Noctis grabbed his hands before that happened. 

“It’ll be fine,” Noctis said calmly. “If you don’t like it, we can stop. There’s no rush.”

Prompto’s eyes lingered down and Noctis followed his gaze. Now it was Noctis’ turn to get embarrassed because Prompto probably noticed the curve in his jeans. Noctis has a lot of things he wants to tell Prompto but he cannot do it. He already told the first “L” word and could not even stomach saying the other one aloud. Everything was a first with Prompto. The first kiss was with him. The first time he shared a bed and the first time he really thought he _knew_ someone so well was with this person. His boyfriend looked even more and more beautiful the more he looked at him. 

Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand and kissed it. Slowly and cautiously, Prompto then leaned in to kiss Noctis and the kisses became deeper and more intense. Noctis wrapped an arm around Prompto’s back and hovered lower until he felt the edge of Prompto’s sweats. The new sensation Prompto’s chest against his own for the first time overwhelmed his senses. Noctis broke the kiss as Prompto went to bite Noctis’ collarbone. It was one of Prompto’s favorite spots and Noctis’ thought that eventually, there would be a permanent bruise there.  

“Noct…” Prompto whispered into his chest. One of his hands was on Noctis’ chest while the other hovered over his belt buckle. When Noctis realized what Prompto was trying to do, a shiver went up his spine. 

“Just take it off,” Noctis urged. Prompto did not move the jeans out of the way but kissed Noctis again on the lips. It was hard to breathe but when Noctis was able to, the air between them was filled with sighs and exhales.

“Are you sure?” Prompto asked. He rested his forehead on Noctis’ who was amazed by how tense his stomach was. 

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed. Prompto’s hands were now on either side of Noctis’ hips, pulling the jeans down. Noctis refused to let go of Prompto’s back. This was going to be the next new thing between them but Noctis was too nervous to look down. Prompto just tugged the jeans off along with his underwear. Noctis kept his eyes shut but heard the rest of the clothes being tossed to the ground.  
When he does open his eyes, Prompto looks shy watching all of this unfold but Noctis is not embarrassed any longer. It’s endearing, if nothing else. Prompto bit his lip and nodded while Noctis tugged on the sweats. 

“Go ahead,” Prompto whispered. With a quick huff of breath, Noctis pulled off the remainder of his boyfriends clothing. Now they were both naked but it was different than gym class. Noctis could feel his heart beating faster and everything was exposed now. Prompto couldn’t hide and neither could Noctis.

“Come here,” Noctis urged. Prompto was so shy but tried to mask it with a hopeful grin and pushed himself down into Noctis’ body. They began to kiss each other again but along with the kisses came both of their erections touching which made Noctis pull back with a moan. Prompto’s arms moved down to towards Noctis’ hips again while Noctis’ hands touched Prompto’s arm. It was then that Noctis remembered how small Prompto had been. When Noctis lifted him out of the elevator, he was so easy to pick up. Now though, Noctis grabbed onto his arms and was amazed by the turn around. He shivered every time Prompto moved his hips up to maintain their closeness.

The warm and wet heat between their legs was growing even more. It took a bit before Prompto could find a rhythm that could satisfy both of them. Noctis moved up some more while Prompto held his hips at a steady pace. 

“Ah…” Noctis moaned while Prompto kept biting and sucking on his neck. He wanted to be even closer to Prompto but he didn't know how. He twitched with every movement and rolling his hips made the friction between them grow even more.

“Ah… Noct,” Prompto’s breathing was erratic. “S-should I…?”

“Just do it,” Noctis moaned again not knowing what Prompto had in mind. He felt one of Prompto’s hands move between their shared heat. Prompto carefully grabbed onto Noctis with an uneasy grip. It only made Noctis twitch and shake more. Prompto lost whatever hesistation he had at the beginning and Noctis could not help but be happy that Prompto was touching him. His boyfriend’s grip was getting tighter and began to pump slowly and steady. Noctis just moaned with each movement while Prompto tried to kiss and bite Noctis' chest. 

“Prom… ahh,” Noctis huffed with each breath. His voice echoed across the living room. Noctis gasped as Prompto began to move his hand faster while Prompto weighed him down even more. It was a good heaviness that was all Prompto. All Noctis could do was wrap his legs around Prompto and try and hold onto him. When Prompto moved himself lower, Noctis tried to bite Prompto's chest back because he had to. Noctis reveled in the fact that his boyfriend had this much power over him. 

Noctis fell back on the couch even more to look at Prompto. It was all too much. The tightness in his stomach, his moans getting louder in the living room and Prompto enveloping him. Noctis just said his name over and over again. He wanted Prompto to look at him and hear him because Noctis forgot the meaning of any other word that wasn’t his name. When Noctis finally opened his eyes in a daze and stared back at Prompto, he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. His whole body shook but his boyfriend, his best friend was there to see all of it. He did not know how long until his breathing steadied but Prompto continued to stare at him with that goofy grin of his. 

“Prom…”

“Yeah?” Prompto asked nervously.

“… Come closer,” Noctis asked. The mess didn’t matter. His sweatiness didn’t matter. Nothing else mattered. 

Only Prompto mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! Work got a bit hectic this week so I did not have enough time to write. But now I have two upcoming 3-day weekends so things should be better. I had to up the rating but I have plenty of more ideas with the boys which excites me. Also I am not really done with the saucy times so look out for that y'all.
> 
> Thank you as always.


	13. Dance for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we're gonna heal, let it be glorious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I just realized that a whole section was deleted and I realized this almost a day later. I felt so bad but I did not want to just edit the chapter with the new content, so here is a re-upload. I try to make all these chapters with as good of a quality as I can, and that previous chapter did not reflect that. So my apologies for that. I am currently writing Chapter 14 as a way to rectify what happened and the things that happened in the cut content would have made no sense to people. So I wanted to re-upload it. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the director's cut. Enjoy!

Compared to how the room sounded like beforehand, the silence that was present now was unbearable for Prompto. His stomach was twisted in knots. He was uncomfortable because of the shared closeness between him and Noctis. It was this type of unease that he tried to push out of his mind because he should relax.

The therapist told him that he should enjoy himself when they decided to have sex with each other. It’s not like Prompto did not think about it. He let his mind wander with the thought of it every day. The thought of it scared him but excited him. It was already too much that Noctis was a prince and was inherently more powerful than anyone he had ever met. It was something else entirely that Noctis could ask him for anything and he’d say yes. Even if that meant that he’d end this someday, Prompto would be heartbroken and say yes, that’s fine.

Noctis continued rubbing his back and kissing his shoulder. Prompto tried to steady his breath and tried not to think about the future but it was hard. Thinking about those things made him panic because he was afraid it would be like it was before. With him filling his life with things that did not bring him any joy. Noctis became those things and not having him there to guide him scared him shitless. Prompto tried to remember a time when he did not like Noctis and couldn’t. What was he like before this started? He had asked the therapist about this too. Is it bad to change during a relationship? She smiled and told him no, you grow as a person. Whether you change is up to you. That was scary to think about too.

“Hey,” Noctis began. “Can I move you on the couch?”

“Okay…”

Prompto felt one of Noctis’ hands on the small on his back as he pressed their bodies closer together. The other arm was braced against the couch as he moved Prompto over with ease onto his back. Their legs were still tangled together but Prompto tried to spread them out to accommodate Noctis’ body. When he decided to look up, Prompto was met with his grinning boyfriend and his hands moving his own blonde hair out of his face. The grin disappeared as Noctis lowered himself back onto Prompto’s body.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked tentatively.

“...”

“We can stop…?”

Prompto weighed the options in his head. “No, I don’t want to…”

“Nervous?” Noctis had a small smile on his face.

“A little bit,” Prompto said honestly. He did want it, even if it was not for a long time. Even if it was just a year and they decided to end it, or five years from now. He would try to remember this forever.

“Why?” Noctis began to kiss Prompto’s nose and moved to kiss his forehead. It was then that Noctis took one of Prompto’s hands and guided it down. Prompto knew what this was. When Noctis would change during gym class, his back was always towards the locker, but Prompto caught glimpses of it occasionally. Prompto’s fingertips were now on it. It was a deep scar, one that was as about as big as his entire hand. Noctis’ deep breaths eased into a sigh when Prompto kept going over the spot again.

“You know,” Noctis began. Prompto stared at Noctis, wide eyed and completely riveted by his boyfriend’s face.”I got attacked by the deamon as a kid. It knocked me out for a while. I didn’t wake up for a long time…”

“I remember that,” Prompto frowned. It was all over the news and the streets were littered with vigils on some corners. Each one had signs, flowers and candles, praying to the Gods that their prince would make a full recovery.

“My point is,” Noctis deflected. Prompto could read his boyfriend’s face. He did not want to bring that up that incident. “My point is… I _don’t_ like people looking at this. I _don’t_ even think I’ve shown it to anyone except my Dad…”

Prompto continued to stare, he could have sworn that he saw Noctis’ eyes change color. However, when he blinked again, the eyes were as blue as ever.

“I don’t like that scar. I know you don’t like your body. I don’t get it but I’m sure you don’t get why I don’t like people looking at this.”

“Oh,” Prompto felt stupid. “That’s not true though. If some scary daemon attacked me and left me a gnarly feeling scar, I… Well I’d let you look at it.”

Noctis smiled. “Well, you feeling it is fine. I’m not sure about you looking at it.” Prompto thought that was fair. He _technically_ was not looking at it. His fingers were still brushing up against it and wondering about what else Noctis would do to surprise him.

“I’m just saying,” Noctis said with a smile. “I get it… kinda. I mean I like your body.”

Prompto giggled. “Nobody’s perfect.” Prompto continued to look up at Noctis and was absolutely transfixed by him. Now Prompto felt humbled by the fact that Noctis told him about him as a child. It felt intimate in a different way. Now Prompto felt less silly about the whole thing. It was one thing to watch Noctis come in his hand, it was another thing to know something else about his boyfriend.  
“Enjoying the view?” Noctis teased. Prompto closed his eyes and laughed while Noctis leaned down to kiss him again.

“Thanks Noct,” Prompto continued to laugh while Noctis kissed his forehead, both cheeks and kiss him again on the lips.

“For what?” Noctis buried his head down Prompto’s neck. He remembered back to a month ago when his parents stayed home on a rare night off. Prompto had walked, no, he strutted into his house and mimicked someone that could have starred in a movie musical. It was only until he was chastised for the amount of hickies on his neck that he was terrified again at the prospect of Noctis biting him.

“For… that tickles,” Prompto continued to laugh and Noctis continued to bite another part of his neck. The fog that came over him earlier was coming back in full force. The tightness that was starting to take over his stomach and the shivers that sprinkled his sides, they were all beginning again. He had no idea what to do beforehand. Prompto did not even want to look at any porn or search anything online. The first time he did so, he was self-conscious about the way the boys’ bodies looked. He got those thoughts again of why he was not as handsome as they were. So instead of torturing himself with that, he ignored it.

“For what Prom?” Noctis asked again as he lowered himself on Prompto’s chest. Somehow, Prompto managed to put both hands on Noctis’ hair and tried in vain to steady his breathing. It was difficult because Noctis kept moving lower and lower down his body.

“J-Just... because,” Prompto sighed. “What are you gonna do?”

“Hmm,” Noctis hummed into his stomach. “Do you want me to stop?”

“S-Stop answering my question with a question.”

“Or what?”

“Stop Noct!” Prompto whined.

Now Noctis was the one giggling. Prompto lifted up his body with both elbows to watch Noctis. His boyfriend began to wrap his arms around Prompto’s waist and he felt even more flustered at the sight before him. Noctis was dangerously close to his dick and his eyes were wide and determined. It was the sexiest thing that Prompto had ever seen and… no one, not even the prince of Lucis had any right to do this.

“I’ll stop,” Noctis smiled but he was daring Prompto to look away. Prompto couldn’t do that now.

“Umm,” Prompto stammered. “Don’t… just… you know what, just…” Prompto laid himself back down on the couch and covered his face with his hands. After taking a deep breath, he uncovered his face but still felt Noctis giggling into his stomach. “Just go ahead… I’ll be fine…”

“You sure?” Noctis laughed but he waited for Prompto's answer.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Before he knew it, Prompto breathed in another sigh when Noctis kissed his stomach again. The embarrassment be damned because Prompto felt the pressure building again in his stomach and his thighs. He felt his breathing get more erratic because Noctis managed to go even lower and bite down on his hip bones and the curve where his thighs began. All Prompto could do was try and helplessly grab the couch with his hands. It all became more unreal when he finally felt Noctis’ mouth all over his…

“Noct,” Prompto hummed and now he could feel Noctis humming all around him. Prompto had nothing to compare this to. He had done this to himself countless times beforehand and even once or twice entertained the idea of Noctis doing this to him. But now that it was happening he had no idea what to do. He tried in vain to grab onto the couch but it was not built for two horny teenagers having sex. The fabric was slippery and Prompto couldn’t get a firm grip. Instead he tried a new idea. His hands traveled down, tentatively at first. He hated the lower part of his body the worst and somehow hated that Noctis was that close. He could not hate the next move of Noctis grabbing one of his hands and Prompto finally finding his boyfriend’s hair to grab onto.

He did not know how much longer he could last. He felt Noctis replace his mouth with one of his free hand as he crawled back up to meet Prompto. Viscerally, Prompto felt like the room was spinning and breathing was becoming harder to do. Noctis’ free hand cupped his face and Prompto tried to look at him properly but he couldn’t. He just grabbed onto his boyfriend’s arms and tried to stave off the building pressure that was going to overtake him.

“Prom,” Noctis kissed him again and Prompto wished that they would always be this way.

“A-Ah...” Prompto couldn’t take it anymore. He felt his body convulse and he worried about how lewd he must have looked and sounded. His vision was blurred with black and white flashes as he tried to steady his breathing. He could hear his moans even as Noctis kissed him even more.

“You okay?” Noctis asked after biting the bottom of Prompto’s lip.

“... Did you see stars too?” Prompto asked while grinning. He closed his eyes as he heard Noctis laughing over his head.

“You are too cute Blondie.”

“Don’t call me cute.”

Prompto felt a nudge as Noctis looked over the edge of the couch for the box of tissues that was somewhere under there clothes.

“You ready for round two?” Noctis teased but the tone of his voice sounded like he wasn’t joking. Prompto began to cover up his face.

“You are really that horny?” Prompto murmured.

“Probably,” Noctis began to clean up the mess that was on Prompto’s stomach which made him never want to show his face to Noctis ever again. “You’re hot Prom, and I have nowhere to go today. And I know you have nothing else to do…”

“So…”

“So…” Noctis perked up a bit. Now both of his hands tried to pull down Prompto’s own from his face.

“We should get like a halftime break,” Prompto offered. “Before you break my back.”

Noctis began to laugh again but so did Prompto. Vaguely, there was the sound of a phone vibrating but they both ignored it. There was no halftime break. They just started again like before. The couch was way too small and now they were side by side kissing each other. Prompto felt surrounded by both the back of the couch and Noctis. He tried to slow down the kisses and kept hearing the ringtone of Noctis’ phone but they didn’t stop.

It was only when Prompto heard his own ringtone coming from his pants that he stopped kissing Noctis. He was already half-hard again and could not imagine who would be calling him. The only person that called him was Noctis. So that pulled him back to reality.

“I should see who that is,” Prompto broke the kiss but Noctis kept beckoning him on. Prompto thought he could always listen to the voicemail later.

That didn’t happen. Now he heard Noctis’ phone vibrating and his own ringing again.

“Who the hell is calling,” Noctis said in frustration. He rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a light thud. Prompto laughed but did the same. Prompto checked the floor while Noctis found his phone. When Prompto looked up, there was his boyfriend’s butt, bending over to find his phone. And right above that was the scar and he made it a point to look at the scar and memorize the shape.

“You like that Blondie?” Noctis laughed. He was still going through a pile of clothes to find the phone.

“Well,” Prompto smirked. “I got dinner and a show. I can’t complain.”

Noctis laughed and Prompto finally saw who called him. It was Ignis. There was also a call from Gladio. Both boys never called him…

When Prompto looked up, Noctis had his phone as well. He was gazing intently at the lock screen. His boyfriend looked upset, as if he could not believe what he saw on the screen.

“…” Noctis cleared his throat and sat down next to Prompto. Prompto watched Noctis as he began to call Ignis.

“Is something wrong?” Prompto asked. He did not get an answer. Instead Prompto noted that Noctis’ free hand was grasping his knee and his face looked determined and frustrated. He tried to shift forward to overhear what Ignis was trying to tell Noctis. He heard some snippets, apparently doctors are there, he is in stable condition… there were plenty of Eixirs given. Prompto overheard those things and immediately went to the floor and sorted their clothes out. He tossed Noctis’ clothes over to him. Prompto quickly put his shirt back on and looked back up at Noctis who looked stunned at the phone call.

“He’s coming to get me now,” Noctis’ eyes were glazed over.

“Who?” Prompto asked while trying to get his underwear on. “What happened?”

“Ignis,” Noctis croaked. Prompto could see the tears forming. “Prom… my Dad… they think he had a heart attack…”

Prompto stared at Noctis dumbfounded. “Oh…”

“He’s stable now…” Noctis said without emotion.

Prompto continued to stare then remembered, Noctis had to leave immediately. After putting on the rest of his clothes, Prompto grabbed the phone out of Noctis’ hand and quickly put back on all of the clothes that had been tossed to the couch. Quickly, Prompto pulled on all of Noctis' clothes back on Noctis did not move an inch so it was easy. Prompto was on auto-pilot now. He quickly went to the “clean” pile Noctis had in his room and found a better jacket for his boyfriend to wear and also snagged one that he could wear. Prompto jogged to back to the kitchen and found Noctis’ wallet and his keys.

Prompto was ready to go and be whatever Noctis’ wanted him to be right now. However, right now he did not know what else he could do. They had no choice but to wait for Ignis. Noctis did not say a word to him. He just stared off at nothing in particular.

“Noct,” Prompto approached Noctis wearily. “You said he’s fine right?”

Noctis did not answer him.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Prompto said quietly. He sat down on the couch next to Noctis and did not know what else to say. What could he say that would comfort him? Prompto tried to rack his brain for anything productive but everything sounded stupid.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto finally mumbled. That felt like the worst thing to say, he had promised to stop saying it but what else could he say. Noctis did not answer him again but grabbed Prompto’s hand and tried to hug the side of Prompto. There was nothing else Prompto could offer him. He felt inadequate but tried his best to hug Noctis until Ignis would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue with the fruit throwing! I'll have some surprises for you all tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you for your patience and understanding! And my apologies again!


	14. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remind me of my father, a magician... able to exist at two places at once.
> 
> -Warsan Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if y'all caught this, but I had to reupload Chapter 13 because it was missing an entire scene. I want to make sure y'all read that over again before going into this one. My apologies, now onto the next one.

Noctis could not keep up. It was a blur of people around him apologizing and people he did not know offering their condolences. He was upset but his father was alive. He was stable. That was the key word. Every thought was focused on his Dad, he was not dead… He could hear Ignis talking with some of the council members and Gladio urging the Crownsguard to give him updates that were not in Noctis’ earshot. All the while Noctis had been in a haze. He wondered how this would be different, if his Dad had passed away... he knew he was not ready. Then everyone in this room would eye him with sadness and with expectations. He could not live up to whatever they were thinking and those thoughts made him sad and frustrated. 

He thought he was sick to think of that scenario, he should have been happy now. His father was still alive and was absolutely still King. He was spared of the crown being given to him at 17. He was not happy, even looking at Prompto now, he felt guilty for dragging him into this mess.

Noctis remembered Prompto putting his clothes back on him. He remembered that he could have answered the phone sooner, as if that could have stopped his Dad’s current predicament. But none of those things were true. He was not thinking straight. A King has to do those things, to think clearly even in the face of despair. And he had failed at that.

“When can they let you see him?” Prompto asked. His brows were furrowed and he looked worried. Noctis wanted to tell him to go home but he just wanted to hold onto him as long as he could.

“Soon,” Noctis coughed. He had stopped crying but he felt like anything might set him off again. He cried the entire ride over to the Citadel. Prompto held him the entire time while rubbing his back and walked him up the stairs. He even offered to carry him up but Noctis refused. It might have been an attempt to make him laugh but Noctis did not know when he’d be able to do that again.

Prompto sat next to him while they waited outside the King’s chambers. Occasionally, the Council Members gave Prompto a look and Prompto looked mortified when they did it. When their glances would go to Noctis, he would try to shoot them back a look that was equally as dirty. He didn’t care what they thought of his boyfriend. Prompto was there for him. Even after all of this. Even after both of their parents had their misgivings, Noctis still wanted him there. Every second that went by it changed, he was at odds as to what he wanted now. Now, he wanted Prompto to stay and then he wanted him to leave. There was still some guilt Noctis carried earlier. He had worked up to showing Prompto his scar. He hated that stupid thing. It still hurt if he fell the wrong way during training. But now Prompto saw that and didn’t think anything of it. Noctis thought that he alone, did not scare Prompto. It was all the baggage that scared him. He saw his boyfriend put on a brave face one second and then he looked scared with all of these officials here. But did not run away, two months ago he would have. He stayed and Noctis wanted to know why…

“Your highness,” it was Dr. Sada. She looked tired but hopeful, even waving at Prompto who did a hesitant wave back in return. “You can go and see him now. I would before the rest of the council walks in.”  
She urged Noctis up. When he did get up, Prompto refused to let go of his hand but he dis when Noctis tugged away. Prompto then slowly let go while Noctis met his gaze and nodded at him. Prompto smiled lightly, “Go see him, you heard the lady.”

Noctis turned around and headed for the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see some Council Members eying him while he went into the room. But Noctis entered and closed the door and made sure the lock was secure. He wanted this time with his father. No one was going to interrupt them. 

“Hey Dad,” Noctis quickly made his way towards the bed. The sight was familiar to him. Prompto had a similar bag flowing through his arm…

“Sorry my son,” Regis tried to get up but Noctis helped him sit up properly. Gingerly, Noctis made sure that there were enough pillows and enough of a brace for his father’s back. 

“I’m just glad you are okay,” Noctis said quietly. He felt like crying again but refused to do it now. 

“I’m fine,” Regis smiled. “The prognosis looks good. I just need to take a break. I have been pushing myself too hard recently.”

“Those testing sights huh?” Noctis began.

“Yes,” Regis frowned. “Unfortunately, it has been wearing heavily on me. I think the wall might need to be more concentrated near Insomnia. I cannot cast this magic so widely like I used to.”

Noctis nodded. He did not think it was possible for his father to look even older than he did when he last saw him. But he did. His hair was no longer salt and pepper gray, but it looked more white now. Noctis was terrified and saddened that this would be his future. A King that grew older while his friends aged gracefully.

 

“I’ll be fine Noctis,” Regis smiled. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Noctis did not have the heart to tell him how much he hated that word. What did his father have to be sorry for? “It’s okay.”

“How have you been my son?” 

Noctis pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment. “I’m fine. I had a test yesterday, but I only missed one question.”

He saw his father smiled. 

“I also aced this English test…”

“I’m glad,” Regis smiled. “Who knew you were such a bookworm.”

“Well,” Noctis smirked. “I prefer the term nerd.”

That got a laugh from his Dad. Noctis smiled but he heard a knock on the door. Noctis and his father ignored him.

“What about that boy…?”

“Prompto?” Noctis said. “He’s here… he’s doing better.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Regis smiled. “When things settle down, invite him to dinner again. He was very nice.”

“He treats me well,” Noctis bowed his head. He refused to let his Dad see his face.

“What’s wrong?”

Noctis took a deep breath and wiped away his tears. He finally looked up when he was ready.

“Umm,” Noctis began. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything my son…”

Noctis hesitated, however that got him into trouble. Anything having to do with how he viewed his own life scared him. He thought he had lost Prompto and that scared him. In the back of his mind, he knew that soon, his father would die and there was nothing he could do about it. He was going to be King, and there was no way out. It was futile. He was going to be King. He wondered what he would be like as King, even after suffering such a loss. How would he treat his subjects? There were some that annoyed him, some of his classmates were particularly unbearable to him and Prompto. However, there were the nice ones, there were the hopeful smiles from his other classmates when he walked down the hallways and visited the arcades. The one constant was Prompto. Noctis had a good feeling about him... 

“I think,” Noctis began hesitantly. He stopped however, and took a deep breath. He had to say it now, he had to tell his Dad. What if something else happened? He had to tell him now.

“Go on Noct,” Regis urged.

“Dad, I think… I think I’m in love with him… with Prompto.”

He saw his Dad swallowing but he continued to smile at him. He wasn’t mad, in fact, Noctis even thought that maybe his mood perked up slightly. 

“What makes you think that?” his Dad had a wide smile on his face.

“Well,” Noctis felt flushed. “W-Well… It’s easy to talk to him. He can make me laugh like nobody has. I feel… I don’t know, he’s the last person I want to talk to when the day ends and the first person I want to see when we get to school. He takes care of me… and I take care of him?”

His dad did not respond, he just continued to smile knowingly.

“It’s stupid huh?” Noctis cringed. “Well, that’s just how I feel… It might be a teenager thing…”

“I don’t think it’s a teenager thing,” Regis straightened up a bit more. “I believe you, if you think you are in love, then who am I to tell you that you aren’t.”

“You’re not going to give me a Dad speech?” Noctis asked.

“Why would I,” Regis scoffed. “I like think he is good for you."

Noctis laughed. “I wanted to tell you just… I wanted to tell you…” Noctis wiped away his tears. He wondered how he could still cry after all of that. He felt happy that at least they had this moment with his Dad…

“Have you told him this yet?” Regis asked in a bemused tone.

“No…” Noctis huffed. “I… I don’t know… he is still... It might be a lot for him? He goes to this therapy group on Thursdays. On Fridays, he looks tired but... I think dating me is exhausting.”

“You know,” Regis began. “I think you should tell him. If not today, you should tell him sooner rather than later. I told your mother that I loved her, too late I’m afraid. If I hadknown that we would not have the time I had wanted… I think I would have mentioned it a year before. Clarus gave me grief about it on our roadtrip.”

“He did?”

“Yes,” Regis said emphatically. “Do you know how annoying that was? And we did not have cell phones back then either.”

Noctis began to laugh, the relief filled through his body and the guilt left it. He became more determined than before that he wanted Prompto to stay with him. Even if it was exhausting, even if he didn’t “get” why his boyfriend did the things that he did. He wanted him and even now, he wanted Prompto and his father to talk for as long as possible about anything they wanted.  
“I’m glad you are okay Dad,” Noctis said bashfully. He even allowed himself to give his father a hug which was reciprocated as warmly as possible. There was a knock on the door and Noctis slowly got off the bed and made his way back to answer it.

***

“You’re room is bigger than my whole house, you know?” Prompto said. His feet were dangling on one side of the bed. Noctis held his hand and looked up at the ceiling along with Prompto with his feet also dangling on the side. Noctis had been briefed afterwards by Ignis. His father was going to reduce the perimeter of the wall and urge any refugees to make their way towards the city immediately if they wanted to be safe from the Empire. After that Noctis tuned out, his attention was focused on Prompto.

His boyfriend had waved at him nervously while sitting next to Gladio. Prompto looked nervous, and Noctis made a mental note to smack Gladio as hard as he could next time they trained. Noctis remembered waving back while having a scowl for Gladio but the most pleasant smile he could muster for Prompto. Gladio formed a heart with his hands over Prompto’s head which Prompto tried to slap away but couldn’t… well because Gladio was build like a damn behemoth and Prompto was no match for him. 

“You are basically Helen of Solheim,” Gladio remarked while staring straight at Prompto. Noctis cast a curious gaze on Gladio while Ignis grinned while shutting the book on his report. “The empire must know, right Iggy?”

“If they were smart,” Ignis shoved his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Noctis glared at both of them and grabbed Prompto’s hand. 

“Good night you two,” Noctis said while he continued to glare while Gladio looked at Noctis and Prompto. “We are going to have a chat tomorrow during breakfast.”

“What time would this be?” Ignis smirked. "Breakfast is usually after 6 in the morning for normal people, not 6 in a the evening for Princes..."

After that, Noctis decided to give up for the night and now they were here. He continued to gaze up at the ceiling, refusing to let go of Prompto’s hand. 

“How was your Dad?” Prompto asked. He could sense the tiredness of his voice. 

“He’s fine,” Noctis yawned. “He wants to have dinner again when he feels better.”

“Good,” Prompto said enthusiastically.

Noctis moved himself to get closer while kissing the knuckles on Prompto’s hand. He thought about it some more. About regrets and how long he had to live. None of the other boys in school talked about their fathers getting old and dying. They usually talked about playing with their Dads but Noctis could not remember the last time he did that. No one else had the burdens that he did. So he did want to tell Prompto everything. About how Prompto would probably live longer than he would. But he did know that he wanted Prompto to be there for that end because at least that way, he would feel like he lived his life without regret. But it was hard to say that to someone he had only legitimately dated for two months. They hadn't even graduated yet, but Noctis was so sure about this.

“My Dad told me I should also tell you something…” 

“Hmm,” Prompto hugged Noctis like he had before in the car. Noctis moved his back to face Prompto. He felt Prompto rubbing his back and his sides again. He was kissing the back of his neck and the spot where his hairline began. Prompto stopped and lifted himself so that he was eying Noctis again. He had recognized that look from earlier. Noctis had suspected that Prompto did not even know that he gave _that_ look to just Noctis.

“What are the king’s orders?” yawned Prompto.

“He said,” Noctis said quietly. “That I have to tell you something.”

“What?”

“He said that he liked you…”

Prompto laughed, “Seriously? I am glad that at least he doesn’t think I am a total loser. But what about him?”

Noctis went over what the Doctor told him. That his Dad needed a week of bedrest, give or take. That his father was very fragile. He was also not going to be able to hang out with Prompto for the next week.

“Why not?” Prompto huffed.

“Because they want to take care of things,” The they was the Council. Clarus had confronted him as well. He wanted Noctis to sit in on their meetings. Noctis managed to convince the council to hold the meetings after school. At least he could still convince Prompto to come at night when his parents were working…

“Oh so now you have to work for real?” Prompto teased.

“Yup.”

“How will I deal,” Prompto giggled.

“I also told my Dad,” Noctis was now fully awake. “I… I told him something else…”

“What?” Prompto asked. Noctis could feel Prompto’s lips forming into a frown. “Is it bad?"

“Well… the thing is that… I think…”

“Don’t do that,” Prompto giggled.

“Do what?”

“Just say it you nerd,” Prompto continued to laugh but calmed down so that Noctis could hear himself think. He took a deep breath and turned his body around. He was not going to do this with his back to Prompto. He was going to look at his face and try and remember this moment. Prompto was still giggling and grabbed both of his hands so that they weren’t covering Noctis’ face. Maybe Prompto knew what this was all about already. 

“I told him… I told him I was in…”

Noctis grabbed either side of Prompto’s face. The smile disappeared and Noctis made sure that Prompto was looking right at him. He did not want to repeat himself again.

“Yes,” Prompto said quietly.

“I told him… I told him I w-was in love.”

Noctis tried to gauge Prompto’s reaction. It was not upset, it was not frustrated or any of the horrible things that Noctis had seen on Prompto’s face when they waited for the news. He saw something else that he could not describe. He saw kindness, he saw patience and he saw relief. 

“Prompto,” Noctis squeezed his face tightly. “Prom… I’m in love with you…”

“Really?”

“Yes really…”

Prompto laughed softly, “ _It’s_ not because we had sex right?”

“NO!” Noctis said a bit too loudly.

“I’m just asking!”

“That’s not _it_ , you idiot!”

“So…” Prompto bit his lip and leaned in to kiss Noctis gently on the lips.

“So…” Noctis answered back. He had pressed a gentle kiss back as a response. “I love you Prom…”

Prompto pulled back, “And you are okay with that?”

“Yeah,” Noctis was nervous but wasn’t sure how to tell him that. 

“Then,” Prompto began. “Then... I know that I am annoying… and difficult… and I have stuff wrong with me....”

“I think you’re great Prom…”

“ _Anyways_ ,” Prompto deflected and took a deep breath. “… I love you too…”

Prompto touched his face and Noctis let him while returning the favor. Prompto grabbed both of his hands and kissed his knuckles and Noctis let him. What else could he say? Prompto smiled at him and Noctis smiled back at him. 

“What do we do now?” Prompto asked. Noctis kissed him back as an answer. He already had a few ideas on what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I know it is not a perfect neat bow y'all want but the story is not over yet. However, I feel like I am finally but slowly reaching the end. I never thought that would happen but I am very glad that I kept this going and didn't stop it.
> 
> Thank you!


	15. Pretty Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think of lovers as trees ... growing to and from one another. Searching for the same light.  
> -Warsan Shire

“The Marshall is going to be here?” Ignis said in shock. He, Gladio, Noctis and Prompto were waiting in the hallway by the training area. Prompto had gone to training before in the past week. It was was the first time he had gone and he was a mess. Prompto beat them all when it came to running. However, when it came to everything else, Prompto felt like an idiot. A greatsword that he tried to swing over his headr went nowhere. Noctis, thankfully, did not laugh but Gladio did. He felt terrible and decided not to come back. Noctis did not push it either thankfully, so he thought his boyfriend let it go.

This week, Prompto was convinced by Noctis’ bribe of alone time. It was hard to find much of it these days. Noctis took the initiative and wanted to be involved in more political affairs because of his Dad’s health. Prompto would have the occasional academic setback and then got in trouble with late schoolwork. He remembered asking Noctis how he kept up with his school work, and Noctis thought it was pretty easy. Prompto was stumped and did not know how to respond to that. There was already a lot on his plate with the group sessions, school work and trying to date a prince. He had no idea who the ‘Marshall' was but with a nickname like that, Prompto assumed the worst. Maybe he should have just skipped today...

“Who is the Marshall?” Prompto asked feeling his anxiety rising.

“I am,” with that deep voice, Prompto shot straight up and did a fleeble attempt as a salute at the man that walked through the door. When he saw that the other three boys did not do the same thing, he put both hands down at his sides. Noctis, with his right hand, patted the air beneath his chest and mouthed “calm down” in his direction.

“Good afternoon Sir,” said Ignis in his most demure voice. Gladio did a small bow while Noctis nodded slightly in his direction. Noctis smiled widely at Prompto who smiled back nervously.

“My name is Cor Leonis,” the Marshall said. He coughed and surveyed Prompto. All Prompto could do in a response was to gulp.

“Hello... Sir,” Prompto coughed.

“So as I understand it,” Cor began. “His Highness wanted his…” Cor frowned deeply and eyed Prompto again. “... His _boyfriend_ trained.” Cor turned to Noctis who seemed to stand a little straighter. “What are his strengths?”

“Well,” Noctis said confidently. “He is great at photography.”

Both Ignis and Gladio snorted in laughter. Prompto wanted to as well, but he was too nervous. Noctis simply raised one eyebrow and glared at Cor. Prompto did not understand why his boyfriend would do that.

“Why don’t you ask him?” Noctis stated coldly.

Cor took a deep breath and stared at Prompto again. He looked unimpressed with him. Prompto understood that completely. He felt like the odd one out in this room.

“Mr. Argentum is it?” Cor asked.

“Yes.”

“Strengths, and let me specify…” Cor paused while Ignis coughed up a small laugh. “Battle strengths.”

“Well,” Prompto stammered. “W-Well… I enjoy running. And I beat everyone in here at the mile last week.”

“Excellent,” Cor nodded. “Anything else?”

Prompto looked at Noctis then back at Cor. “Not really… If I am being totally honest.”

“That’s okay,” Cor said. “I think it would be better to try a few options and see what works. Since you three…” Cor pointed where Ignis, Gladio and Noctis stood. “Already have a list of things you are good at, do that while I take Prompto out to the gun range.”

Prompto stared at Cor as he put a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him out of the room. He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and Prompto was immediately terrified. “G-Gun range Sir?”

“Of course,” Cor said naturally. “I think that option might be the best for you. We can practice the other options once you build up more upper core strength.”

Prompto turned around while the three of them gave Prompto a thumbs up. Gladio formed his hands into an arm above Noctis, who immediately tried to slap away.

“I am a proponent of trying everything at least once.”

“Y-Yes Sir!”

Prompto felt the grip on his shoulder becoming tighter but it did not bother him at all. He had never shot a gun before but he was excited to try it. They were walking towards another part of the Citadel that Prompto had never been to before. There were some Kingsglaive and Crownsguard officials eying both of them. Prompto felt absolutely abysmal compared to everyone else. They all had God-like bodies. It was hard, but Prompto tried not to let the bad thoughts he would have had months and months ago invade his mind. He did know that maybe he would do better without the other three watching him. Especially Noctis, he was already distracting…

“You ready to start Argentum?”

“Yes Sir!”

***

“How did you do?” Noctis asked.

“Well,” began Prompto. “It was scary… but also so awesome! I kinda hurt my wrist the first time but I got the hang of it the second time around. Plus I even shot the smallest circle near the middle chest area of this practice dummy by the end of it!”

“That's great!” Noctis smiled. They were walking on the castle grounds and holding hands the entire time. “Sorry, if I knew Cor was coming, I would have said something beforehand.”

“That’s okay,” Prompto mused. “He was nice to me…”

“Sorry my Dad couldn’t do dinner tonight,” Noctis said suddenly. “I cornered him but he was busy with another meeting.”

“That’s okay,” Prompto replied. He understood, after all.

“What were you planning to do after graduation?” Noctis asked. Prompto was taken aback by these sudden questions, but he did not let them bother him.

“Well,” Prompto frowned. “If you can pencil me in… we can go downtown…”

“Downtown?” Noctis asked, utterly confused.

“....to _Poundtown_!” Prompto laughed loudly. He could hear Noctis’ groans and laughter while he got shoved sideways. Prompto kept on laughing even when Noctis climbed on top of him and now Prompto was struggling to give his boyfriend a piggyback ride. Noctis kept grabbing onto his hair while yelling “Poundtown!” into the gardens. That earned the glare of a few maids that were pacing down the halls. He had only managed a few steps before Prompto could not longer support Noctis. Thankfully, they fell on a spot that was filled with grass.

“You are such a nerd!” Prompto huffed.

  
“Says the Perv that wants to go to Poundtown,” Noctis giggled.

They were both laying on the grass, without a care. Prompto hoped Noctis would forget about the future. Why couldn’t they enjoy now?

“Answer me though,” Noctis said after controlling his laughter a bit more.

“I don’t know,” Prompto said truthfully. “I want to maybe do some freelance work, get my own place, get a job…”

“Then take me to Poundtown,” Noctis grinned.

“Of course!” Prompto giggled.

“That sounds like a plan,” Noctis said in an amused tone. Prompto stared at the sky overhead. Maybe Noctis was trying to deflect.

“So what are you going to do?”

Noctis looked at Prompto and sighed. “Well, I need to be trained some more. But my Dad is telling me to volunteer and do community service things. It’s kinda confusing because it’s not typical protocol for future Kings.”

“Is that right?” Prompto asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis said but he did not sound upset. He sounded… relieved?

“I thought about college, but that’s expensive and you know how much I love tests,” said Prompto sarcastically.

“Well if you score well on those end of the semester exams…” Noctis paused for Prompto’s groans but waved his hand for Prompto to stop.

“My grades suck Noct!”

“Not true,” Noctis said. “I can help you study.”

“You’ve already done a lot for me,” Prompto frowned. “Look, I don’t really want to go to college. I just want to be a photographer. You don’t need a fancy degree for that.”

“What about the Art College?” Noctis offered.

Prompto frowned even more. “Dude, I can’t afford the tuition. I’d be in debt forever… And I know what you are going to say…”

Noctis frowned and Prompto did not want to hear about how Noctis would offer to pay for anything.

“How much could it really be?” Noctis asked.

“Noct,” Prompto sat up and watched as Noctis did the same thing. “I don’t want your help with this. I’ll just intern and find a way to make it work. I’ve already submitted stuff, and I know the pay isn’t great. The last thing I did didn't even pay me. But I don’t want your help with this.”

Noctis was upset and looked away. Eventually however, he nodded and got up. Prompto did the same and eyed his boyfriend cautiously.

“Are you mad?” Prompto asked.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

Noctis laughed, “I already said I wasn’t mad.”

“So we can still go to Poundtown later?” Prompto teased.

Noctis kept laughing but it was not as loud as it was before. They both got up and patted down any leaves that were on their bodies. Prompto grabbed his boyfriend's hand and they walked in silence until they reached the entrance of the Citadel.

***

Prompto was staring at a boy who looked like him. It might have been him if Prompto was born with red eyes. The other boy looked at him with a smile. Prompto let him grab his hand and his grip was cold and without an ounce of benevolence. Prompto watched him as he continued to eye his hand and it was then that Prompto remembered what hand he gave to his other self.

The barcode started to itch on his skin and the red eyes that stared back felt like they were making him cry...

He couldn’t run either… it was if as though he was forced to sit here and watch this unfold... The barcode was starting to hurt him.

With his other hand he started to cover his eyes, as though that could shield him from the pain he felt. Filled with courage, Prompto pulled his hand away from his eyes and looked. There was total darkness but his body was weak. Now his other self was pulling out sutures from his arm. Prompto did not know when that happened but his whole body was filled with them. The floor was now littered with blood that was falling slowly. He wanted to tell him to stop.

  
With his his free hand, Prompto tried to figure out why he could not speak. But he felt a hole in his throat...

“Prom!” Noct was shaking him. “Hey, are you okay?!”

Prompto was now vaguely aware of where he was but did not answer Noctis. He blinked over and over again and was trying to remember where he was. The bed was smaller and now he remembered that this was his own bed. They were at home. Noctis wanted to stay over “at your place for a change.” They fell asleep playing video games and eating some popcorn…

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked again. Prompto felt Noctis cupping his face and staring at him. With great reluctance, Prompto took Noctis’ wrists and dragged them away. He needed some room to breathe. “You were crying and woke me up…”

“I’m okay,” Prompto said quickly. “I just had… a really fucked up dream…”

“Really?” Noctis asked. He sighed and laid back down into the tiny twin bed that Prompto had. They tried to readjust themselves again. Prompto moved towards the wall and Noctis laid closer to the edge of the bed. He lifted one leg over Prompto and wrapped his arm over Prompto’s chest.

“Yeah,” Prompto yawned. With both hands, Prompto grabbed onto Noctis’ arm that was patting his chest. “I usually don’t remember when I dream…”

“Lucky,” Noctis murmured into his arm. Noctis grabbed the blanket that fell to the floor and drapped both of them. “I usually get a lot of them. They are always weird…” Noctis yawned again and the only sound Prompto focused on was the sound was Noctis breathing.

“Did I seriously wake you up? You never wake up for anything.”

Noctis yawned, “Yeah… you hit my face. Of course I will wake up for that.”

“You should have said nothing, now I know how to wake you up. I’ll just hit your face.”

“Please don’t,” Noctis giggled. Prompto could feel the smile forming on his arm. “I just want to sleep.”

“Fine,” Prompto said. ”Just because you asked.”

Noctis laughed softly then began to fall asleep again. Prompto held onto him for a while and continued to stare up at the ceiling. He did not know what time he slept but it felt like he waited a long time for that to happen.

***  
Prompto woke up to Noctis playing with his hair and watching some videos on his phone. He did not know if he did sleep but his body’s sore muscles told him he probably didn't.

“Good morning,” Noctis said in a bemused tone.

Prompto yawned, “Good morning…”

Noctis turned put his phone away on the nightstand and kissed Prompto on the cheek. They would fall into a particular rhythm on the weekends now. Now that Prompto had unlimited tokens, they’d go to the arcade on Friday nights, go grab some food and walk back to Noctis’ apartment. This weekend, however, Noctis wanted to go to Prompto’s house. “I want to see it,” Noctis had said. Prompto did not want to protest it but he was regretting it now.

Prompto watched Noctis as he went through his entire house except for his Parent’s bedroom. It seemed, to Prompto at least, that his boyfriend was trying to memorize every inch of it. He was curious, he wanted to know where everything was. It reminded Prompto of a cat being situated in a new home. Noctis even looked at Prompto’s bed and frowned. “We’ll make it work,” Noctis smirked. Prompto remembered laughing nervously.

Now was different, they were close and were forced to be close. Noctis kept kissing him, on the cheek, on the forehead and on his lips. Prompto met him back with equal force, trying to keep up with everything he had. He still felt tired but Noctis was always worth this.

“Can I?” Noctis asked while he moved his hand down Prompto's groin. It was different, the bed was too small and inadequate for what they both wanted to do. Despite that, Prompto nodded and let Noctis pin him down and stroke him over his pajamas. All Prompto did was kiss Noctis back and try and maneuver his hips against all that weight.

A small part of his mind still protested that Noctis got to see him totally exposed. Every time he did this, Prompto supposed it was his eating disorder and his true self fighting each other. He hated and loved seeing a bite mark from Noctis on his hip where there were particularly bright strands of his stretch marks. He did not know what to make of it. He felt better about being good at running and at being a better shot than Ignis and Gladio. It was never enough though. He marvelled at Gladio lifting weights double his weight, Noctis gliding through the air and Ignis’ quick movements with his daggers. Prompto felt silly and he knew he had no reason to feel that way.

Prompto was forced to get used to the rhythm. This kind of intimacy was still something that he was not sure he’d feel fully comfortable with. So he let Noctis kiss him, pull on his shirt and grind his hips against his own. His therapist had told him that it was okay to change and Prompto looked back at where he was even a month ago. Even when they started this five months ago. Prompto sighed and thought he was lucky enough to change during these five months.

Change is good...

“What’s that noise?” Noctis said into his neck. Prompto did not know what Noctis was talking about but then he heard it. There was a click coming from locked door downstairs.

“Shit,” Prompto said. He looked at Noctis who looked scared. They both were now breathing deeply but not moving.

“Should I hide?” Noctis said in a panicked tone. Thank the Six that they didn’t go further than just heavy makeouts.

“I don’t think so—”

“—What do you mean?” Noctis whispered harshly. Now he was looking at Prompto’s closet, but Prompto knew it would not matter. He grabbed Noctis’ wrists and his boyfriend looked at him, absolutely confused.

“It won’t matter,” Prompto said calmly. “They never come to my room… they’ll leave again soon…”

Noctis tilted his head in confusion. “Seriously?” Noctis said in a huff.

“Seriously,” Prompto repeated.

“Do they even know you’re home?” Noctis asked.

“Probably... keep quiet though…”

Noctis put his head on Prompto’s chest while Prompto looked up towards the door. He even giggled when he noticed his boyfriend pulling up the blanket to hide both their bodies.

“What are you—”

“—Prom, I trust you but this is… insurance.”

Prompto laughed but then heard a knock at the door. Noctis now put his head underneath the blanket and stilled his body.

“Prompto!” his mother yelled, she tapped the door and Prompto heard the creak of the wooden tiles.

“Yeah!” Prompto answered back.

“I saw you didn’t eat your breakfast meals. They’ll go bad and I hate spending money on them. Make sure you eat them or I won’t buy them anymore.”

It was then that Prompto felt Noctis become even more still against his chest. Now Prompto wished that his mom did come in and find them. At least then, Noctis wouldn’t grill him about his eating habits again...

“Okay! Sorry!” Prompto yelled back.

“We’re going to work,” his mom said. Her voice was already distant while she walked down the stairs. Prompto heard a “Be good” before hearing the door shut and lock. Much like last night, Prompto did not know how long he laid there but Noctis did not move or show his face to him. His boyfriend hid under the blankets and Prompto wished he could hide as well. But he couldn’t…

“Are you not eating again?” Noctis asked finally. He was still covered by the blanket but Prompto did not reply back right away. Noctis asked again and Prompto could not pretend any longer.

“I eat Noct…”

“Are you eating enough?”

Prompto thought about it. He thought he was doing good. His arms were looking better and he liked the way that they looked. That was the best thing he could say about himself. The therapist said that it would happen slowly, learning to love your body and it was okay not to love it all. However, Prompto knew that he could do more.

“I think so?” Prompto said truthfully. “Sometimes I forget to eat breakfast, but I do eat.”

Noctis finally emerged from the blanket that hid his face. Prompto could feel his boyfriend crawling up, but Prompto refused to look at him.

“Is that group helping you?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said. “I feel better when I leave. They said you occasionally have setbacks. My stomach is starting to hurt too... but I don't know... maybe it's unrelated..."

“Oh,” Noctis whispered. He finally looked at Prompto in the face. Prompto felt like Noctis was trying to see if he was telling the truth. The bed felt too small again but Prompto knew he couldn’t hide.

“You know,” Noctis said. “You can say anything to me..."

“I know Noct…” Prompto hoped that his voice sounded truthful. Because it was and he wanted Noctis to know that.

“I’m sorry about your parents” Noctis said. 

“I’m used to it,” Prompto frowned.

“You shouldn’t have to be.”

Prompto let the words hang in the air. He let Noctis kiss him again. He let his arms hover over Noctis before embracing him fully.

“I love you,” Noctis whispered in his ear. He said it so softly that Prompto felt privileged that he was the only one that could hear it. It was meant for him and no one else.

Prompto moved his head against Noctis’ own and said it back. He said it when Noctis kissed him again on the lips. He said it once Noctis took off his shirt. He said it again when they were bare chested and sweating against each other. He had to say it over and over again because he meant it and could not say it enough.

“I love you Noct.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near y'all! I have it outlined and I am so happy that I got struck with inspiration to expand the original story. Thank you for sticking around so far. I have enjoyed it and I look forward to wrapping everything up.
> 
> As always come chat with me on twitter @peachynoctis and on tumblr @malinche! 
> 
> ❤️


	16. I Was Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are terrifying... and strange... and beautiful.
> 
> -Warsan Shire

Noctis was suspicious of Prompto for three days. On the first day, Prompto had made it a point to ask what his favorite foods were. In another class after lunch, Noctis noticed a post-it note with those foods on his boyfriend’s desk. Prompto would occasionally look back at Noctis and grin nervously. Noctis did not think too much of it because he had a training that night. Prompto sent him a good night text an hour later than usual and Noctis finally went to sleep with relief.

On the second day, Prompto went to training. Noctis was called out of the room to meet with one of the councilmembers briefly. When he came back, Prompto was in a heated discussion with Gladio and Ignis. Ignis had a wide grin on his face. Gladio looked annoyed but patted Prompto’s back a bit too hard which caused Prompto to lose his balance and fall. Noctis was worried that they had given his boyfriend a “talk” but they all seemed to greet him with great enthusiasm when he entered the training room. Noctis asked what they were talking about. They all said nothing. Prompto looked away shyly but was grinning. Noctis did not ask but Prompto sent a text and a call later on, asking once again, asking what his favorite foods and desserts were. Noctis answered but waited for Prompto to give him a reason why. When Prompto didn’t, Noctis ultimately gave up and decided to sleep. Thursday was much the same way except now Prompto did not walk with him to nutrition break or lunch. Instead, there was his boyfriend, eating alone and Noctis waited for an answer and got nothing.

Now it was Thursday night, but he had no idea what his boyfriend was up to. The usual good night text was not being answered in a timely manner and Noctis _really_ wanted to know what was up. He knew that it was stupid but it drove Noctis crazy. So much so, that he asked Gladio and Ignis for advice on the manner. They did not help at all, unfortunately. Ignis called back and suggested that maybe he was giving Noctis a surprise. Gladio called back and thought that maybe Noctis should just ask Prompto what the deal was. Noctis thought better of it, and just waited until Prompto told him whatever the deal was. That idea lasted all of a mere five minutes. Instead, he sent a letter to Luna asking how he should talk to Prompto. He sent her a letter on the first night that Prompto was acting weird.

Thankfully, Umbra appeared to him before he was getting ready for bed. Noctis thanked the dog and watched him vanish before turning to the last page. With the familiar handwriting of Luna, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what was written.

__

_Dearest Noctis,_

_I believe that once Prompto is ready to speak to you, he will. You have said that he was looking to get a job and save up some money. Maybe he is doing something in regards to that. I do believe it is probably a mix between what Gladio and Ignis are telling you. I would ask Prompto how he is doing. He probably does not even realize that he is not communicating as much as you would like._

_I also just realized that you will be graduating soon! I have been shopping for a good present for you and I hope to send it with Umbra when the time comes. I wish you well and the best of luck with your boyfriend! Let me know how it goes._

_All the best,_

_Luna_

Noctis looked at the letter and groaned. He did not know what was so hard about asking a simple question. Part of it, he thought, was fear. He was afraid of what would happen if he pried too much. Noctis already despised Prompto’s parents and only stayed over once. The rest of the time they could spend together was at Noctis’ apartment. It was here that Noctis waited, and he realized, somewhat stupidly, that he always waited for Prompto. Even when Prompto brought up the free tokens, Noctis knew that was not all there was to it. He had noticed, maybe somewhere in between fifteen and seventeen, that it was not _just_ friendly glances. Noctis did not know when it changed, but he waited until Prompto gave the go ahead for whatever was between them to come out. He was grateful that it did, but now Noctis was worried that maybe Prompto was pulling away. Those thoughts of self-doubt would happen sometimes, especially when he noticed the palace guards and the maids looking at them. He also had that same feeling when he saw random strangers look at them together in public. Maybe they were disappointed that their future king was gay… or something like that.

All Noctis knew, was that he was in love. And _that_ idiot that he loved still hadn’t texted him good night.

***

P: sorry i did not text you! ): i fell asleep. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow at school!

Noctis looked at the message in the morning again… for the fifth time just as Prompto jogged into the classroom. He looked flustered but happy when they made eye contact with each other. Prompto also wore an apologetic look a second later when he looked closely at Noctis’ face. All that Noctis could do was frown but it did not last for long. He was busy pulling out his notebook and pens. The teacher walked in a moment later and everyone in the classroom was silent. She talked on about an upcoming history exam to which, Noctis heard his boyfriend groan in displeasure. Served him right for not texting him the night before, Noctis thought. She talked on and on again while Noctis regained his focus. If there was a lull, he would occasionally feel a subtle vibration coming from his chair. It was a move of someone lightly kicking it. When this happened, he would check his phone. That usually meant that Prompto texted him.

P: r u mad @ me? (〒ó〒)

N: maybe 

P: （◞‸◟）

P: i promise i’ll make it up to u later!!!

P: ik i have been a spaz lately, but i promise it’ll make sense when i show you!

N: k

P: (ｏ´_｀ｏ)

It was then, that the bell rung. Noctis had to switch classrooms because he was in an advanced language arts course and Prompto had to stay for the regular course. They did a polite wave at one another and Noctis hoped whatever Prompto had to tell him was a good excuse.

***

Noctis approached the staircase where they usually had their lunches together but Prompto was already there. He was holding a bandana and had a shy smile on his face. Noctis eyed him hesitantly but still continued to walk forward. 

“So what’s the deal here?” Noctis tried to make his voice sound more stern than how he actually felt. He crossed his arms but Prompto approached him tentatively. Noctis wondered if his acting was doing any good but he presumed it did nothing because now Prompto smiled at him with that lopsided grin of his. 

“The deal is,” Prompto smiled. “I have a surprise up there but it’ll be ruined… so I will put this on you.” Prompto moved to stand behind Noctis and already had the bandana loosely hanging from his hands. Noctis rolled his eyes but it was not malicious at all. He was amused that whatever this “surprise” was. It was obvious that Prompto had put a lot of thought into it. 

“Fine,” Noctis said in a huff. “Let’s see what you did Blondie.”

“Okie dokie,” Prompto giggled. Noctis felt Prompto’s gentle fingers pulling to tighten the bandana around his eyes. He could have phased out of this but he was not an expert at it (yet), but Noctis smiled as he felt Prompto grabbing his hands. Noctis’ body was not used to the darkness but he felt safe being pulled up the stairs with Prompto guiding him.

“I promise you are going to like this… I hope,” Prompto said nervously. He let go of Noctis’ hands once they approached the door. Noctis heard the creak of the metal door as it swung open and then felt as Prompto rushed to be behind Noctis. With his hands on either shoulder, Noctis felt Prompto as he moved him slowly towards the right...

“You aren’t going to make me feel something gross and/or dead are you?”

“I would never Noct,” Prompto laughed. “Stop being so fussy.”

Noctis bit his tongue and continued to walk forward and then he felt Prompto sit him down on a seat… which was weird because there were never seats on the roof…

“Prom…”

“Shut up,” Prompto teased. “You can take it off in a sec. Just let me do my magic.”

“Okay Blondie…”

Next, Noctis heard some scraping noises along the concrete. He also got a whiff of something that smelled like fries and… sweets? There was also another smell that could have been something fried but Noctis was not sure.

“Alright your worshipfulness… you can take them off.”

Noctis eagerly slipped the bandana off of his face but he was not prepared for the sight before him. Prompto had laid out a white and clear canopy tent above them that was adorned with twinkle lights but that was not all. There was a table before him that was filled with all of his favorite foods. There was a small sign directly in front of him with a very simple phrase: **Go to Prom with Prom (You Nerd).** Prompto sat right next to him and watched him while giggling. Noctis, had no idea how to react. Now it all made sense and the amount of thought that Prompto put into this lunch was so _nice_ that Noctis could feel an overwhelming sense of love… even if his boyfriend didn't text him good night for one day.

“So,” Prompto began. “I tried to think of how to ask you. So I asked Ignis for ideas and he said I should cook for you, which is a _terrible_ idea because I can’t cook like he does. So I asked him to cook for you. I owe him later, I guess. So... thank Ignis later for saving my ass. And I also did not know how to put up a canopy, so Gladio helped me with that. We had to go out and buy supplies and that stuff was expensive. So I have to find a job to pay him back, even though he said I shouldn’t… but I will… someday. So…” Prompto took in a deep breath but looked relieved.

“So…” Noctis smiled.

“Answer my question,” Prompto said nervously. Noctis had no idea why he was, he could never say no. “… I know it’s two months away but I’d rather know now…” He tilted his head and mouthed a silent “please” which Noctis could not help but smile at.

“Of course I am going with you,” Noctis said in a bemused tone. “I love this, thank you.” Noctis paused and gave Prompto a quick kiss. “… By the way… _when_ did you do this?”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “I had to wake up _so_ early! Plus I had to ask the Headmaster, but she said okay. I didn’t want this to be a public thing either… I know those are popular but…”

“No I get it,” Noctis said nervously. “I just mean… I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Prompto asked. “I love you and I am still so sorry about last night. Gladio dragged me around that home improvement warehouse place and I was so tired. They have nuts and bolts for everything. I didn’t know what the hell he was talking about half the time.”

Noctis continued to beam at Prompto. He went in for another kiss but Prompto stopped him. Instead, Prompto took both of his hands and laced their fingers together.

“This is also a two part thing…” Prompto said nervously. They still held each other’s hands but Prompto pointed to this photo of the wall that looked like it took place when the sun was rising. Noctis then tilted his head in confusion. He did not know what Prompto was going to talk about. But he nodded his head so that Prompto would keep talking.

“Storytime,” Prompto began. “So I was looking back at old photos I had. And I realized I had an SD card saved from when I first met you… when we were kids...”

Noctis nodded but did not know where Prompto was going with this…

“I looked at the dates on the photos. I remember the one I took the morning before I tried to talk to you that first time. It was some random picture of the Wall. The dawn looked really nice that day. So dated that one in the morning… I checked the date and it happens to be today…”

Noctis thought that his face was going to hurt from smiling so much but he could not stop it even if he tried. He also felt his face getting flushed but he noticed that Prompto’s freckles were now changing colors to match his equally flushed face.

“I figured I should combine both things,” Prompto said triumphantly. “That way people know that you are already taken. By me, a pleeb. And it’s kind of two things to celebrate. Especially because we didn’t pick an anniversary or anything like that.”

Noctis laughed but he could not help it. “We are already dating! _Way_ too many people know that. And I don’t mind dating a pleeb, especially when he goes all out like this.”

“Well,” Prompto frowned. “I did have a lot of help—”

“—That’s not what I mean,” Noctis said. He was overwhelmed by the smell of fried foods, he let go of Prompto’s hand and reached out to grab a handful of the fries. Even if this was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him, their school lunches were only 50 minutes long. They didn’t have enough time, so Noctis began to eat as much as they could. Prompto took the cue and also began to eat a few of the items and continued to grin. Noctis quickly ate a few chunks of a skewer before finishing his sentence. “I just mean, this was really nice of you to do. Now I feel stupid that I didn’t get you anything.”

“That’s okay,” Prompto laughed. Prompto continued to eat his skewer but was also careful not to get any crumbs on his uniform.

“No,” Noctis replied. “Now I have to get you something nice.” 

He had meant it too, but he had a good idea on what to get. Prompto on the other hand looked relieved and slightly apprehensive.

“Promise me something,” Prompto asked.

“Anything.”

“The budget for your gift was not that much. So please don’t get me something that would be worth more than a house.”

“... What if it’s a small condominium?” Noctis teased. He started to laugh when Prompto shook his head dramatically. Noctis took another bite of his skewer and waited for Prompto to stop. Noctis continued, “Let’s go after school today.”

Prompt tilted his head but nodded. He continued to eat and sigh while Noctis kissed him on the cheek lightly.

“I’ll have to clean all of this up though…” Prompto began.

“I’ll help you,” Noctis said. “Then we can go.”

***

“Now remember,” Prompto eyed the streets cautiously. There were no photographers but even Noctis was a bit worried. It was so far, so good, all things considered. “You cannot buy anything too expensive. This is an anniversary, not a… what were those things called when you paid off a family for a wife?”

“A dowry,” Noctis replied. “If your parents are ever open to one—”

“— _stop_ ” replied Prompto quickly. They both looked away in embarrassment but Noctis thought that would be one way to get Prompto away from his parent’s house…

“We have to go to an electronics place,” Noctis said cooly. He hoped that Prompto would forget about the dowry thing and his boyfriend seemed to. They were hand in hand when they went into the store. One of the employees gawked at them but Prompto and he walked coolly. Noctis squinted and looked around to see what section had what he was looking for. When he found it, he led Prompto down the aisle that had them. He heard Prompto gasp from behind him and a soft, “No way…” 

Noctis saw an employee manning the station and approached her directly. The employee seemed to know who they were… Come to think of it, Noctis recognized her from school and she smiled widely at them.

“Good evening your highness,” she said brightly. “Can I help you and Prompto with something?”

“Sure,” Noctis began. “What is the best camera that you have? I’m going to buy it for him.” Noctis pointed at Prompto with his free hand, while Prompto, with his own free hand covered his face in embarrassment. 

“Umm…” she stammered. “Yeah, I think it’s this one over here, we don’t have many in stock but most people don’t buy them. It’s kinda pricey.”

“Prom,” Noctis asked. “Which one do you want?”

“Are you sure?”

“I said I wouldn’t buy a Condo… besides you should get an upgrade. From...” Noctis eyed the employee. 

“It’s Penny. I am in your English class, your highness.”

“Right,” Noctis said embarrassingly. “Sorry, you can call me Noctis.”

She smiled back nervously but urged Prompto to come towards the cameras that were behind a security case.

“Umm…” Prompto looked dazed but happy. Noctis watched from afar as Prompto seemed to eye each one and looked closely at a few that weren’t the most expensive camera there. Prompto talked with Penny as she led them down the aisle and pointed out the different resolutions, the zoom, whether or not Prompto needed to buy another memory card…

All the while, Noctis watched Prompto, in what he thought, was the happiest he had seen him in a while. He was not nervous and he did not look like he was exhausted at the thought of being potentially watched. Prompto seemed to ignore that, and Noctis had noticed. He was smiling broadly and looking like a game show host when he showed Noctis a new camera while flicking his wrist in front of the potential buys. Noctis knew nothing about cameras but made sure to give a thumbs up while Prompto continued to look at other cameras that caught his eye. Noctis looked around them to see if anyone came with their own cameras to catch them but he didn’t care after a while. All Noctis had known was that he was absolutely in love with his boyfriend. Maybe it would change later when he got older, but he hoped it would never happen. He saw someone that was now willing to ask for help, willing to love him despite all the attention thrown their way and even with exam results breathing down their necks. Prompto still found the time for him and Noctis always found a way to show him how much he cared. For now, he waited until Prompto found just the one he wanted.

*** 

“What makes this one better?” Noctis asked. Prompto did not choose the most expensive one, but a model that was a year older and had “a lower resolution” than the one Noctis thought was the best one.

“The zoom is better. The shutter speed is better. And its battery lasts longer…”

“And?” teased Noctis.

“That one you wanted me to get was too pricey! And honestly, a better model will come out in a year or two. So start saving up and buy me one then!” Prompto grinned and continued to hold Noctis’ hand while they walked back to Noctis’ apartment. Their usual route was now littered with businesses turning on their lights and people were coming out to embrace the night life. Noctis had no interest, he just wanted to curl up on the couch with Prompto and take a nap… a ten hour one.

“Let’s get a pizza,” Prompto said suddenly. “I am hungry…”

Noctis felt hesitant. They usually would eat at a restaurant or eat something in a secluded park. Was it possible that Prompto was too antsy to eat at Noctis’ apartment? Especially after that time, it was probably one of worst nights Noctis had ever had. Prompto expressed the same thing one early morning after they had woken up curled and pressed into one another.

“If I ever get that bad again, tell me. I’ll hate it but I know it’s because you care.” Prompto had told him.

Noctis remembered Prompto’s words but as far as he could tell, Prompto was growing by leaps and bounds. Last week, when Prompto came to training, he had asked Noctis for a piggyback ride back to his room which Noctis gladly obliged. There was a difference this time. Noctis had to take a break before they entered the living quarters section of the Citadel. He even decided to take the elevator which made Prompto roar with laughter. Even during PE, Prompto opted for the weight room instead of the mile run and Noctis tried his hardest not to stare at Prompto’s growing biceps…

“I am hungry too,” Noctis said. “Do you want to eat it at the restaurant? I’ll treat you because of lunch today.”

“No,” Prompto answered. “Let’s take it to go.” Prompto smiled at him and Noctis felt at ease. It was their anniversary and he would make sure to remember this day. Their own perfect day, even as the sun set he took comfort in Prompto’s hand in his, he wanted to remember this forever. 

“We should get a heart shaped one too!” Prompto smiled and winked back at him. “It’ll be festive!”

“Ugh Prom, you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! I am composing a playlist of all the songs used here so expect that with the final chapter that I will try and have done by this weekend.
> 
> Comments are lovely as always. It's almost over, can y'all believe that?!


	17. How I Missed You, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> make love  
> like you have no  
> secrets  
> like you’ve  
> never been  
> left  
> never been  
> hurt  
> like the world  
> don’t owe you a  
> single  
> wretched  
> thing.
> 
> -Warsan Shire

"I didn't realize that tuxes were this involved," frowned Prompto. He made Noctis promise him an one because he did not want a new tuxedo that would only be used for one night. Noctis did not fight him on that one, he saw the logic to it. So now, Prompto looked in his massive closet looking through various vests, ties, blazers and slacks.

“Well,” Noctis began. “You get used to it after a while.”

“How many of these do you have?” Prompto gaped. Prompto did not even think he hit one row of clothes. There was so much more to go through. Although, he did find a pair of slacks that he wanted to try on. Prompto put those on a table in between them. Noctis looked through another row and put aside a few things in Prompto’s pile.

“Too many,” Noctis replied.

Prompto mused on the thought and grinned. “Please tell me that there is a baby picture of you in a tiny suit.” Prompto turned around right at the moment that Noctis laid out a bow tie out for him.

It was stunning to watch his boyfriend blush when Prompto knew he had him in a corner. Noctis stumbled while turned his back towards him. Prompto moved closer to his boyfriend.

“Where is it?” Prompto teased.

Noctis’ eyes darted towards a corner in his room and quickly went back to Prompto. “I don’t know… _what_ you’re talking about.”

It did exist, Prompto thought. He did not need anymore cues to know that somewhere in the room. A photo existed of Noctis in a tiny tuxedo and he probably looked adorable.

“I’m going to find it later,” Prompto beamed. He heard Noctis groan but laughed over his boyfriend to drown that sound out. Noctis huffed and continued to put things on the pile. Prompto let him because he had never worn a nice outfit before, he did not need to.

“Why don’t we save two,” Noctis began. Obviously trying to change the subject. “One for graduation and one for prom.”

“Deal,” Prompto grinned. “I am one happy customer, two free suits…”

Noctis snorted and continued to sort out the piles that were building up before them. “They aren’t going to be free…” Noctis winked at him and Prompto did not know what game Noctis was trying to play now.

“I t-thought you said I could get a suit for f-free?!” Prompto stammered.

Noctis hummed and continued to sort out the two piles. He had a grin on his face and Prompto came around the table to confront his boyfriend. “I thought you said—”

“—Kiss me,” Noctis grinned and pointed to his mouth. “ _Then_ you can get them.”

Prompto shook his head but could not stop the grin that was coming on his face. Noctis began to back away from the closet and stepped into his room. Prompto decided to be charitable and let his boyfriend get a small head start. Once Noctis started to run, Prompto did as well. Their laughter echoed throughout the room and Prompto picked up his pace. Noctis room was huge and once it was clear that he was aiming for the door, Prompto knew that he had the upper hand. He timed his leap just right as Noctis tried to open the door leading to the hallway. Prompto tried his best to keep the door closed and he thought that he was doing a good job of it despite his socks slipping on the wooden floor. Noctis then took that opportunity to hug Prompto from behind.

“—You are r-really,” Prompto huffed. “R-Really annoying!”

“—K-Kiss me then,” Noctis laughed loudly as Prompto kept trying to maneuver himself behind Noctis. He couldn't do it, they were just going around in a circle. Then Prompto decided that he was not going to give up that easily. He looked around trying to find a way to get Noctis but his boyfriend chose that moment to lift him off the ground. Unfortunately, when Noctis went back a few steps, Prompto stepped on something--

“—Stop,” Noctis was now giggling but it sounded pained. Prompto whirled around to look at his boyfriend’s perfect ‘O’ shaped mouth. He lightly hopped on his uninjured foot but was still backing away from Prompto.

“Just give up your worshipfulness…”

“I should have said,” Noctis smiled. “No stepping on my foot.”

“You said,” Prompto rolled his eyes. “A free suit! And here I come in expecting one and no free suit!”

“You,” Noctis smirked. “Haven’t kissed me yet.” Prompto took one step closer and each time he did that Noctis stepped back and his grin became wider and wider. The grins between the two faded when Noctis finally hit the back of a wall. Prompto instead chose to reach out and hold both of Noctis’ hands.

“You stepped on my foot,” Noctis pouted.

“Give me the suit then,” Prompto teased. “Or I’ll step on the other one.”

Noctis replaced his pout with a grin and laughed lightly when Prompto kissed his boyfriend’s knuckles. Prompto thought and tried to remember if Noctis had anything scheduled for today. It was another Friday night and sometimes there were events a crowned prince had to go to. But he did not remember if there was anything scheduled for today. It seemed like Noctis had the same thought. They just stared at each other while Prompto waited to see if Noctis was going to pull another dumb trick again.

“Why not two kisses?” Prompto asked.

“...”

“‘Cause I am getting two suits…”

“Two kisses sounds fair Blondie…”

Prompto leaned in and was able to seal the deal for the first suit. Ever since they started doing this, Prompto learned more about Noctis than he ever thought he would know. He knew that if he didn’t let Noctis’ tongue into his mouth first, he’d whine about it, so Prompto let him. His boyfriend was a bit of brat and Prompto knew it. However, he could not complain even as Noctis deepened the kiss and pressed his body against Prompto’s own.

Prompto had an answer and made sure that at least he could box in Noctis into the corner of the room. By now, Prompto supposed he’d be able to pay for at least 10 suits and by the end of this... maybe 50 at the least. Now Noctis’ hands were on the smallest part of his back while Prompto tried to push his knee in between Noctis’ legs.

“Prom...”

“Hmm,” Prompto now moved his hands to grab the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Now that he felt the friction of his boyfriend’s rising erection on his knee and the the panting growing louder between them, Prompto knew it was close to game over. Noctis was the first one to pull back, and Prompto tried to smirk at how hot and bothered his boyfriend looked.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Noctis whispered in his ear. He was already pulling on the hem of Prompto’s shirt up. However, Prompto did not mind where they were at the moment. Noctis made his usual pilgrimage down Prompto’s neck and peppered kisses along the way down.

“Turn around,” Prompto whispered back. Noctis was already biting down on his neck and paused momentarily to reconsider. “Turn around Noct…”

“Okay,” Noctis murmured into his neck. Prompto took the chance to pull on Noctis’ own hem while they settled into their new positions. Prompto continued to kiss the back of his boyfriend’s neck while Noctis steadied himself against the wall. Once Prompto started to bite though, Noctis grinded his hips back. He then grabbed Prompto’s right wrist when he started to slip his hands beneath Noctis’ clothes. However, Prompto thought he would lose his mind over Noctis finally slipping his hand underneath the sweatband that hid Prompto’s deepest secret. He held his breath and waited for Noctis to guide him. His right hand finally settled on the outside of Noctis’s crotch. Prompto began to feel against the outside while Noctis continued to arch into Prompto’s own growing hard-on.

“T-This is…. oh… this is f-fine right?” Prompto breathed.

“Yeah,” Noctis continued to sigh underneath the touch. “Prom…” Prompto noted the pleading tone underneath Noctis breath and unbuttoned his boyfriend’s jeans with his free hand. When Prompto finally felt his boyfriend’s dick under his hand, it was already leaking...

“Noct--” Prompto liked to tease his boyfriend when they did this. But the way Noctis was panting and breathing, Prompto decided against it. So he just held his tongue and continued to stroke the way Noctis liked. Prompto would go at a fast pace before slowing down a bit. His boyfriend would whine but Prompto knew Noctis would have a chance to get back at him later.

“Sh-shit…. ah… ah…”

“Say that again,” Prompto teased. Noctis really should have known by then that Prompto was not going to stop. Prompto knew he was close. The rhythm that Noctis tried to establish earlier was gone. Now, Noctis twitched with every movement and every breath. He was holding it in, trying to figure out when he could let himself go. Prompto could not get enough of the sighs that echoed across Noctis’ room. The loud moans would echo and the shorter ones would crescendo into the newer set of pants and whines. Prompto used his free hand to move Noctis’s head towards a sloppy kiss. All it took was a few more pumps before Noctis was squirming against the wall, sighing and trying to steady his breathing again. Prompto kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck and hugged his chest with his free hand.

“I need tissues,” Prompto said quietly.

“You are,” Noctis sighed. “So romantic…”

“I try,” Prompto giggled. “Hey…”

Noctis turned around, his cheeks were flustered and he had a light sheen of sweat over him. His chest was still panting slightly and he looked dazed but ready for more. Prompto kissed his cheek and moved his mouth towards the ear.

“Bed now?” Prompto whispered.

Noctis laughed lowly but shook his head. Instead, he grabbed Prompto’s back and shifted him quickly against the wall. Prompto did not fight back this time. He just watched Noctis’ eyes glaze over in the kind of neediness Prompto was ready to give him.

“This will be round two, kiss two,” Noctis grinned. Prompto stared at Noctis and made a mental note to clean the wall when they were done. The wall would have to be the poor substitute for tissues. However, the way Noctis looked at Prompto made him think his brain would think of nothing else but the perfect human being that loved him and wanted him right now. The wall was another casualty of things that Prompto cared less and less about. He hadn’t weighed himself in a month, he forgot the amount of calories that were in one french fry and he forgot how long he needed to run to burn off that french fry. He was in love...

“If you say so,” Prompto grinned. “You nerd…”

***

> … you spun gold out of this hard life, 
> 
> conjured beauty from the things left behind. 
> 
> Found healing where it did not live. 
> 
> Discovered the antidote in your own kit. 
> 
> Broke the curse with your own two hands.

***

Ignis mentally wondered why he decided to be the driver for his highness’ Prom. The theme was “Love Under the Stars” which was slightly better than his own, which was “One in a Million.” It was hour two of waiting in the Regalia but he was getting the most out of it. He had brought some new reports from the Council as well as some intelligence reports from the Kingsglaive officers that were scouting the Empire.

He promised Noctis and Prompto that he would not come in and see them dance. He also promised to leave them alone afterwards because that seemed more important than the pictures and corsages that the boys gave each other. Gladio took a few pictures at Noctis’ apartment while Ignis helped Prompto get ready at his own house.

Ignis was aware of the living situation. In that, Prompto rarely saw his own parents because they worked constantly. He had the presence of mind to take some pictures of Prompto getting ready which he thought that Prompto would enjoy. Ignis also made sure to check to see if Prompto was being well fed and he was. The refrigerator was stocked with food and Prompto ate plenty before heading over. Noctis had confided with him, plenty of times, that he always worried about that. Ignis was worried as well, but Prompto looked much better than he did when he had collapsed. His skin looked better, his face was fuller, and he had more energy. He actually looked happy.

Lost in his thoughts, Ignis heard a knock on the windshield. It was Gladio. He was carrying a bag full of that atrocious Kenny’s fast food. But Ignis let him in regardless.

“I thought you were supposed to keep a look out.” Gladio was mostly there to make sure there were no tabloid cameras present. There didn't seem to be any as far as Ignis saw. Gladio must have come to the same conclusion

“They’re fine Iggy,” Gladio grinned at him and offered some fries. Ignis held up his hand to decline while Gladio shrugged as a response.

“Your loss,” Gladio murmured. “They are good fries…”

“What are they doing?” Ignis huffed. Gladio laughed then ate some more fries.

“Well,” Gladio began. “I walked them in, only a few people were dancing. So they just took a table and started talking. Then maybe five minutes later, they left…”

“What?!” Ignis yelled. “What do you mean they left?!”

Gladio laughed but continued. “It's not what you think. You know that they just go on the school roof all the time right?”

Ignis remembered and nodded which Gladio took as a cue to continue. “ Well, they went up the stairs and they are probably on the roof right now. I got a good angle of them dancing while I was waiting for the fries.”

Ignis allowed himself to grin which made Gladio laugh. Of course they didn't stay.

“Do you have a plan ready?” Gladio asked.

“A plan…” Ignis began. “For what, may I ask?”

“We may have two kings. Do you have a plan for that?”

Ignis pursed his lips and looked at the roof. He could barely make out the shadows of two people dancing from this angle in the car.

“I do actually,” Ignis smiled. “I do believe that the 72nd king in the line used a surrogate mother to carry the line. He was very… _very_ close to the leader of the Crownsguard.”

Gladio laughed but continued to eat. “I thought you were more pessimistic about them. Noctis is so in love with that blonde spaz. You should have seen him in the afternoon. He wanted to get a different corsage because he thought Prompto wouldn't like the color.”

“No they are good together.” Ignis began. “They both should be allowed to be happy.”

The mood changed slightly. Gladio finished his fries and crumpled the bag. He frowned at Ignis who had a frown to match. They both knew, at least vaguely, the burden their King would have. Ignis was reminded of it each time he exited the throne room and looked up. There was too much at stake but at least tonight, their friends could be happy.

“How much longer do we have to wait ?” Gladio asked.

“About another hour,” Ignis replied. They both looked up and the shadows were not as erratic as they were before. Ignis could clearly make out the two slow dancing against one another. It was poetic that at least the theme for the dance was correct, for once.

***

> The sun is perfect and you woke this morning. 
> 
> You have enough language in your mouth to be understood. 
> 
> You have a name, and someone wants to call it. 
> 
> Five fingers on your hand and someone wants to hold it. 
> 
> If we just start there, every beautiful thing that has and will ever exist is possible. 
> 
> If we start there, everything, for a moment, is right in the world.

***

Noctis eyed Prompto’s hair and ruffled it a bit. His very naked boyfriend was going through their prom pictures. They were laying on their sides facing each other, legs intertwined. It was slightly less boring than the usual palace parties that he had been subjected to. The only difference was that he could not escape into his room. It was held in the gym and Noctis thought that the committee did a great job with the decorations and with the the lighting. It looked completely different from how it usually looked during PE. However, he and Prompto sat down for… maybe a minute and decided that they should just leave. So they did and luckily the roof access door wasn’t locked. Noctis found a great streaming playlist with some music that they both enjoyed and played that. Prompto took pictures of them on the roof, he took pictures of the sky, he did a self-timing shots of them dancing. Noctis watched each one of these and squinted at one in particular of him doing this weird twirl while Prompto was on the other side laughing at him.

“I really like this one,” Prompto said. “I’m going to save it forever.”

“Please don’t,” Noctis sighed. Prompto readjusted himself continued to show more of the photos to Noctis. There were the ones from earlier in the day. There were a few of Prompto getting ready with Ignis and a few more of Ignis driving. Finally there were a few of Gladio and Iris while she ran around the apartment giving out treats. Noctis thought he would be more embarrassed of the ones they took together at the time, but he didn’t. He even allowed himself to take some silly ones. The ones that mattered, were the ones with the corsages and Prompto made sure that those had good lighting and that the shutter captured each frame perfectly. Noctis thought they had turned out well, but if he were honest, Prompto could have been in the tackiest tuxedo and Noctis thought he would have looked beautiful.

“We look nice here,” Prompto smiled and his looks darted between Noctis and the camera. Noctis thought so too.

“So…” Prompto mused.

“So…” Noctis answered back.

“I don’t know about you,” Prompto began. “But… I could go for round two.”

“Oh really,” Noctis laughed. “Well I think my ass cannot do round two.”

Prompto began to blush a bit. “I mean... switch…”

Noctis cocked an eyebrow at Prompto who grinned back. “You’re right…”

Prompto put the camera back on the nightstand while Noctis scooted himself closer. Once that task was over with, Prompto moved himself closer. Noctis grabbed Prompto’s hands like he had done many times before, lacing each finger one by one. Prompto let Noctis kiss him too hard and start that pattern that he knew by heart. Noctis would try and pull him in closer but each time, he’d be on top, chest to chest with Prompto. All the while, he’d kiss Prompto everywhere he could manage. He wanted to kiss every part of him and there were still parts that Noctis knew he had not discovered yet.

For now, he assumed he’d have plenty of time. He had all night and wished he could explore the space between them forever. Each time he kissed Prompto, he felt like he was discovering something new. It scared him, even when Prompto was gone during school nights and the days he’d stay at the castle, he missed him. He missed his goofy grin, his laughter, the way Prompto held his hand… Noctis knew he had it bad. Even tonight, seeing Prompto dance in his tux was too much. Hearing Prompto sing to him on the rooftop when they slow danced was too much. Noctis was blessed beyond belief and all he wanted to do was show Prompto that love.

Noctis grabbed Prompto’s dick in between their bodies and silenced any moans Prompto had with a kiss. Noctis enjoyed the humming that went through their mouths. It made him less tired and awakened him in a way he did not imagine existed. Maybe he was too young and did not know what love was, a lot of the tabloids seemed to think so. He suspected the royal staff thought so too. This was not a fling, how could it be? Did no one else see what Noctis saw?

“Hey,” Prompto grinned up at him. “I had a great time tonight.”

Noctis kissed him again. “Me too.”

“Be gentle please,” Prompto giggled. “I’m very delicate.”

“Aren’t I always,” Noctis answered.

“I love you,” Prompto said and looked at him, eyes wide.

“I love you too,” Noctis said, staring down and matching with love.

***

> Pull the sorrow from between my legs like silk. 
> 
> Knot after knot after knot. 
> 
> The audience applauds ... 
> 
> but we can't hear them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the spoken word is courtesy of the lovely Warsan Shire. I thought it fit perfectly for this ending. I want to thank all of the lovely people that encouraged me to keep going with this. I might revisit this AU! in the future because I really love it and I loved the ideas I presented here. 
> 
> I cannot believe this fic is over, it is so surreal. I cried when I put the last little spoken words into A03. This was a great culmination for me because I have not written anything creative in 3 years and I was so self-conscious about my writing. Now I feel like I have the confidence to move forward and really push myself.
> 
> Thank you everyone! If anyone wants to take a listen, here is a spotify playlist of all of the music used. 
> 
> [!!!!](https://open.spotify.com/user/peachymalinche/playlist/1mrunZP6UyW8uRq1WonBSW)
> 
> You have all been great to me. I truly appreciate it.


End file.
